Angels Watching Over me
by Sleepy Sheep Guardian
Summary: AU Yugi breaks his leg and winds up in the hospital while his mother is getting married...again. But what happens when his injury becomes serious? Who will watch over him? IMPORTANT Notice Up
1. Prologue

Sleepy Sheep-Hiya everyone! 

TYM-HHHHIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!

SS-*sigh* Yes that's my assistant, tym, jus ignore him. 

Tym- =(

SS-Anyway…I was reading this book "Angels Watching Over Me" by Lurlene McDaniel and that's where I got the idea for this fic. I'm jus altering the plot a lil an substituting her characters for the cast of yugioh. So…

Tym-GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!!!

SS-*muffles tym* Okey…..this is a short intro, I'll see if anyone likes it, an if u guys do…I'll keep goin! If u don't…..too bad I'll still keep goin! K…say the disclaimer!

Tym-Fine…..do u guys really think that SS would be writing these if she owned Yugioh? I didn't think so, so she doesn't own the characters, jus the story. 

SS-K…let's get this prologue started!

SS-O wait! I'm using the English dub names k? so that's….. 

Yugi, Yami, Seto (Or just Kaiba), Mai, Jounochi=Joey, Anzu=Tea, Ryou=Bakura (yea….i'll change his name back to Ryou if u guys want Bakura to be in this fic) Honda=Tristan, an…..yugi's mom's name is Lena and his dad's name is Kazen (pronounced-Ka-zeen) anyone else's name I'll give ya later. K….on with the fic!

Tym-*sigh* Finally

~blah~=dream

***blah***=scene change

'blah'=thinking

*blah*-physical/mental action

       Angels Watching Over Me                              

 Prologue

**In heaven**

          *sigh* 'I wish there was something better to do up here.' He tapped his foot impatiently against the cloud he was occupying. 'You'd think that a place like this would be a LiTtLe more exciting.' Yami thought as a gentle breeze blew by. He absentmindly brushed one of his golden bangs out of his face, pulled up his blue sleeves and sighed again. It had been about 5 millenia since Yami arrived here, and since then….he's been bored to death. He's had a few assignments, but he was never really good at them. Most of the time another angel took over. 'Hm…..maybe I shoulda worked harder to help that last kid. But he only needed help with his homework. Argh…..give me something…. ANYTHING! I promise I'll try harder!' It was almost like God had heard him (I mean he WAS in heaven) because jus then Yanazi (The head elder) came over to him.

          "Yami? YAMI?!? Are you listening to me?" The multi-colored haired teen jumped at the volume of his voice.

          "Uh…uh…." Yami quickly stood from where he was sitting. "Yes? What is it Yanazi?"

          "Yami, I know that you haven't had an assignment in a long time, **for good reasons too****,** but I think it's better for you be on assignment then to be sitting here doing nothing." Said the white-hooded male. Yami just stood there in disbelief.

          "You're….you're putting me on an assignment?!?!?!" He still couldn't believe it…the reason he wasn't sent to watch over someone was because he wasn't any good at it. And everyone knew that! Why on Heaven would Yanazi do that?

          "Yes Yami I am…hopefully you won't fail THIS one." Smiling slightly at Yami's shocked face. 

          "But….but…why cant you get Harlon…or Kelina to take this?"

          "Because…" Yanazi began as he started pushing Yami near the guarder line of Heaven. "this one's special…..I really think you'll be able to help this child." He was about to push him over when Yami asked one more question.

          "WAIT A MINUTE!!! At least tell me who I'm helping!" Yami yelled, trying to hold onto the gate barrier. 

          *Sigh* "Okay." Yanazi snapped his fingers and an instant photo of the youth Yami was to guide appeared in his fingers. "Here you go….*handed him the photo* 

          "Huh? B-but this looks jus like m-AHHHHH" *Pushed Yami off of Heaven*

          "Good luck Yami! And don't fail this time!" Yanazi yelled. Then he closed the gate, turned, and left. 

~*~*~*~*~

SS-OKEY! That's it for now. Tell me what you think, plz R/R! 

Tym-ya…she needs all the help she can get =)

SS-Argh….*slams tym* 

Tym- =P =X 


	2. Plans cancelled

SS-okey here I am again…..i'm glad you guys liked the idea of poor Yami being pushed off of heaven….i wasn't trying to be cruel

Tym-like you are to me….

SS-SHUT UP!!!

Tym-=(

SS-k…jus to confirm…I DID read the book, that's wear my story's coming from. It'll be a lil different though, jus bear with me, I'll add some different things in. 

Tym-hurry already…remember…YOU don't like reading all this stuff in other stories either.

SS-i hate it when ur right…fine say the disclaimer and we'll get started.

Tym-*sigh* fine…SS doesn't own ANY of the YGO characters, OR the plot of the book thingy….can't sue her for nothing…..happy now? 

SS-Tkx, OKEY let's get this started!

Last time 

~Yami finally got an assignment and was pushed off of heaven (Ya, that was mean)….what'll happen now?  

~*~*~*~*~

                                                  **Angels Watching Over Me**

                                                                Chapter 2 (consider the prologue ch.1)

***Some where below heaven in the clouds***

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!" 'Yanazi will pay DEARLY for shoving me off….if I can ever get back up there.' Yami quickly drew out his wings and skimmed slightly above the clouds, slowing his descent. When the dizzy feeling finally left his head, he looked at the picture one more time. 'This must be what Yanazi meant by 'special', he looks jus like me. Sure, maybe a yr or two younger, and a lil more innocent, but other than that…we could pass for twins.' Flipping the picture over, he found directions as to where he could find the child. 'Hm, I have his picture, where he lives, and the formalities (Age, height, weight, etc.)……wait…….what's his name?  *Sigh* He probably wants me to find out myself……stupid head elder.' With that last thought, he changed his direction, found a smooth air current he could catch, and flew towards the youth's house.

***In the hospital***

          "No…yes mom….I promise…I'm fine, really, hold on." The young boy, also with multi-colored hair and gold bangs adjusted his crutches and moved the receiver closer to his ear. "OK, I'm back mom."

          "Oh Yugi….if I knew grampa was going to leave you alone, I never would have left." Replied a sweet, female voice.

          "It's not your fault, you didn't know that he had to take care of some business on the other side of town." Yugi sighed, this was the 4th time his mother left him and asked his grampa to stay with him. She had gotten married, yet again but after the 3rd time, Yugi didn't bother to come to the ceremony. He tried to be happy for his mom, but he'd rather spend time with her then getting to know another 'father'. "And you know that I can take care of myself…I AM 14."

          "Take care of yourself?!?!? If you can take care of yourself how did you break your leg?!?"

          "Um….." Yugi glanced at his injury, everything from his knee down was in a cast, and he couldn't get anywhere without his crutches. "That, that was an accident…..accidents happen mom."

          "An accident? Oh Yugi, this is why I always ask grampa to stay with you. Things like this would never happen if he was there."

          *Sigh* 'She'll probably never leave me home alone after this.' "Mom, grampa could never have known that I was going to trip and fall down the stairs. This would have happened even if he WAS there watching me." 

          Realizing what her little boy had said the anger that was in her voice melted into worry and concern. "Well, that maybe true, but I'd still feel better if he was there with you now, are you lonely honey?" 

          "No, Tea's here with me. She's a volunteer here at the hospital."

          "Really? Oh, that's better, but I thought she had plans."

          "She did….it's a long story mom, can I tell you later?" His leg was beginning to hurt, plus the crutches he had were too tall for him.

          "I understand, well, call me after you check–in with Dr. Higuro, Ok?"

          "Ok mom, I love you, bye." *Click* Yugi adjusted his crutches one more time before heading back to his room. The halls were bustling with nurses, volunteers, doctors, and other kids like him, stranded in the hospital 

for the holidays. 

          "Yugi? You should be back in your room, or at least in your wheelchair." 

          "Huh? Oh, hi Tea!" The brunette had volunteered to work in the hospital this Christmas. She originally planned on spending time with her cousins in Europe, but her plans were cancelled last minute. Even though she didn't like it, Yugi was glad she couldn't fly over, now he had someone to talk to, when she wasn't helping around. "I was jus going to my room… ya…to get my wheelchair. Then I was going to head over to the doctor's office." Tea knew that he never meant to go to his room for his wheelchair…but she didn't care why he was lying as long as he rested.

          "Ok, do you need any help getting up there? It is on the 4th floor."

          "Ya, that'd be great. Thanks." Both of them slowly made their way to the elevator, got in, then waited for their floor.

          "You were talking to your mom right?"

          "Ya. She was jus checkin up on me. I wish she wouldn't, after all, I'm fine." 

          "Sure, that's why you're in a cast."

          "I didn't mean to trip. I'd rather be home then here." After he said that, Yugi noticed a little sadness in Tea's eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry your plans were cancelled."

          "No, it's ok Yugi, I can see them next yr." She tried to change the subject. "I can't believe EVERYONE went somewhere." 

          *Bing…they left the elevator and started for Yugi's room*

          "Ya I know, Joey went to visit his sister and mother."

          "And Tristan's uncle came by to take him China."

          "Bakura's dad took him to Egypt."

          "Even Kaiba and Mokuba went skiing."

          "Wait, Mai did too, but not with him. But I thought she hated the cold."

          "She does…I bet she jus went to sit in the lodge and meet cute guys." 

          "Heh, do I sense some jealously Tea?" Yugi said as they reached his room.

          "WhAt?!?! No WaY! Though, I WOULD like to be sitting in a warm, comfy lodge sipping hot chocolate with lots of yummy marshmallows." 

          "Ya." Yugi replied, he slowly moved into his wheelchair and set his crutches against his bed. "I jus wish I could walk over to get the hot chocolate without wincing from the pain in my leg." He began wheeling himself out of his room, and towards the doctor's office down the hall.

          "Don't worry, you'll heal fast." Tea said, following Yugi.

          "Not in time to go skiing."

          "Well, I guess it's better that you can't. You might smash into a tree if you went skiing." Her smile widened when she saw the angry look on Yugi's face.

          "HMMMM……that's not funny Tea! Besides, you're not an Olympic athlete either……Bakura told me last time you went skiing you fell over 25 times! On the BuNnY SlOpE!"

          "WHAT!!! WHEN DID HE TELL YOU THAT???!?!" Yugi smiled.

          "He didn't…..but thanks for admitting it." 

          "OoOoOh…Yugi…you are SO lucky you're already injured or I'd….I'D……"

          "Whoops, talk to you later Tea….Dr. Higuro's office is right here…BYE!" He quickly slid into the room before Tea could finish her sentence (Which was pretty hard considering he was in a wheelchair). He waited until he couldn't here Tea's footsteps anymore, then turned to the assistance's desk.

~*~*~*~*~

SS-Is that longer? I hope so. Had to think about that ch. For a bit. 

Tym-Ya, you had to correct ALL your mistakes before submitting it. =)

SS-you're asking for it…..

Tym-*gulp* 

SS-anywayz…plz R/R! and I'll try an get the next ch. out soon, depending on how much HW I got.

Tym-A LOT!!!

SS-*sigh* better go. 


	3. Yami's discovery

SS-YEAH! NEXT CHAPTER! i'm glad you guys are reviewing!

Tym-ya, I'm surprised people like ur story

SS-hm.....*smacks tym*

Tym-uhuhuhu....=S

Last Time 

~Yugi and Tea started talking about their friends and what they were doing this holiday season, but it was cut short and Yugi had gone to Dr. Higuro's

office for some unknown reason.

~*~*~*~*~

                                                **Angel's Watching Over Me**

                                                              Chapter 3

          "Hello? Dr. Higuro?" Yugi rolled himself closer towards the assistance's desk, but realized that she was probably on her dinner break. 'I hope that the doctor didn't forget about me.' He was about to leave when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

          "Yugi. Glad to see you up and about." 

          "Hello doctor, I was feeling better, so I decided to 'walk around' a bit." Dr. Higuro gave him a smile, then ushered him to his desk. He was a middle-aged man, tall, and skinny, for a doctor. Then he pulled out Yugi's file and searched for something. Actually, Yugi didn't know exactly why he called him here, so he decided to ask. "Um, doctor, why did you ask me to come?"

          "To check up on you." 

          "Oh." 'Why does everyone have to worry about me?!'

          "After all, you DID break half your leg. I'm jus going to send you back down to the X-Ray lab to make sure everything's in order." He began filling out a form, then handed it to Yugi. "You don't have to go now, but make sure you do before you go to sleep."

          "Ok." He began to wheel away when...

          "Oh, and wait 30 min. after eating before getting your X-Rays."

          "Ok." He got a little farther this time, but....

          "Oh, wait...that's swimming....wait an hour before getting your X-Rays, ok?" (A/N: I got no clue if that's true, jus, go along w/me here.) 

          "Ok." He didn't even know why he bothered trying to escape.

          "Last thing Yugi...."

          *Angry sigh* "YES? What is it doctor?" 

          "Your mom called, she wanted to make sure that you read a little every night ok?" Obviously, he didn't see the frustration in Yugi's eyes. Yugi took a deep breath.

          "Yes, doctor...I promise....I'll get my X-Rays, I'll wait an hour before taking my X-Rays, and I'll read a little every night.....BYE!" He quickly rushed out before he could say anymore, then looked at the form in his hand. 'Man, he reminds me of Uncle in 'Jackie Chan Adventures'(A/N: Ya, he watches JCA). Then he wheeled his way down to the cafeteria to get some chow, he was starving. 

***In the skies***

          'If I knew how long it would take to get to his house, I would have hitched a ride on that passing airplane.' Yami finally spotted the youth's house and quickly descended near the trees. He withdrew his wings, and with a wave of his hand, he became transparent (A/N: Sorta ghostly, can pass through stuff and you can barely see them.) and slowly phased through the wall of the house. He quickly took in his surroundings, two couches and a TV on one side of the room, a small kitchen in the back, stairs leading up to more rooms, and a coat closet near the entrance. He floated up the stairs and came across a small fork in the hall. One side led to another closet and a room, and the other side led to a bigger room, a bathroom, and what looked to be a bigger closet containing a washer and a dryer. 

          Yami decided to venture to his right, into the smaller room. As he passed through the door he expected to see the youth, sound asleep in his bed, but instead he saw some clothes hanging out of the drawers, some toys and misc. in the doorway of the closet, and a note, written hastily on the floor of the room. Before taking a moment to think things through, Yami rushed over to the larger room on the opposite side of the hall, hoping that the child had been lonely and had retreated to his parents. But he only found a neatly made bed, and a few other pieces of furniture. Now Yami was really worried. He quickly searched the entire house for any sign of the child or his family, but found nothing. 'Oh man, I jus started my assignment 1, 2 hours ago and I already failed! What if I was supposed to protect this child from someone, but I took too long to get here! Or...maybe I was supposed to stop him from coming home so that he wouldn't have gotten attacked! Man.....Yanazi will NEVER let me back in heaven EvEr AGAIN!' Worse case scenarios began racing through his mind before he started to calm down and think things through. 'Ok, wait. If someone broke in...wouldn't the door be damaged?' He quickly checked the door, nothing looked broken, or picked. 'And wouldn't the kid have tried to escape if he was attacked?' He looked again....nothing from the boy's room to the door looked to be out of place, or broken from a fight. Then he remembered the note he saw in the child's room. He mentally kicked himself for not checking that sooner and floated upstairs, grabbed the note, and read it aloud.

          Dear grampa,

          I'm not exactly sure when you're coming home, but I jus wanted to leave you this incase you get back before I call you. I accidentally broke my leg and the paramedics came to take me to the hospital. My room might look a little messy, 'Ya, it's very messy' but they jus took some essentials. I'll call mom in a day or so, so don't worry about me. I hafta go, tell you more later, bye.

          -Yugi

          "Yugi? Hm, even his name is almost like mine." He put down the note and began heading out of the house. 'Well, at least I know where he is, and that he's ok, sorta.' He phased through the wall again and decided which way to go. He drew out his wings, flapped them a couple times, and he was off in a hot second. 'I jus hope I can help him.' 

          (A/N: I was thinking of ending the 3rd ch. here, but you guys kept saying that their too short....so I'll add in a LiTtLe more....plz review!)

***Back in the hospital***

          "Aw man am I full." Yugi had jus finished a full course dinner, and was wheeling his way back up to his room. "I must of caught some of Joey's eating habits.....I' stuffed.....boy am I glad that I'm in my wheelchair instead of on my crutches right now." Slowly, he entered his room, and propped himself up in his bed. "I don't think I would have been able get back without my wheelchair." Yugi was looking at his form again, then grabbed his clock and set the alarm to 9:40 (A/N: It was 8:30 pm when he set it.). He figured that he needed an extra 10 min. since he ate so much. "Huh, now I have to find something to do until then." He was way too full to 'walk around', and truth be told, he was quite content where he was now. He glanced at his nightstand, and his eyes landed on his dueling deck. Yugi stretched his arm out as far as he could, grabbed his deck, and shuffled it. 'Well, I guess I could think of more strategies until then.' 

          *cough cough* "Hm?" For the first time since Yugi had entered his room, he realized that there was someone occupying the once empty bed next to his own. Slowly he reached for the cord near the nightstand, and gave it a few tugs. The sky blue curtain separating the beds squeaked as it rolled back, revealing a small boy waking from his slumber. He sleepily (A/N: I don't hink that's a real word, but it is in my sleepy sheep vocab!) opened one eye, then the other as his azure ones caught the gaze of Yugi's amethyst ones.

          "Mmm, hi."

~*~*~*~*~

SS-well, that's all I got for now! A semi-cliff hanger! But don't worry, there's more on the way! 

Tym-as soon as you finish your HW.

SS-ya, ya, I know, I know. academics come first. i got 3 diff. power point presentations to start/finish by fri. plus, I got to think of some more ideas! you guys want more ch.'s but I want to think of some ReAlLy good ideas for each. =)

Tym-you mean, you got writer's block.

SS-argh.....*slams tym*

Tym-weehhh......*faints* XO Xl

SS-hm....I feel better now. kk, plz R/R! an I'll try to answer most of your questions (If you got any). 


	4. Alan

SS-Got anotha ch. up!

Tym-I'm surprised you could....you only finished 1 of your presentations!

SS-well, i started the 2nd one.

Tym-.........thinking about the hypotheses does NOT count as starting it....=*

SS-ya.....but, i wanted the readers to have anotha ch. to read while i finished these up!

Tym-uh huh.....

SS-ya...that means that i probly won't be able to put up anotha ch. as quick as the othas....so enjoy reading this one! i'll probly have the next up by the weekends, Veteran's day at the latest, so look out for it! 

**&words to readers&**

~uh...when I wrote the end of ch.3, the part about the boy, a couple of you guys guessed Kaiba. an, i shoulda thought of that, but that wasn't the guy I was talkin 'bout. If you guys remember, I said that in the 1st ch. Kaiba took Mokuba skiing for the holidays. but after reading the title for this ch., you already guessed that the young boy is Alan (My OC). but kaiba was a good guess, if i hadn't planned on incorporating Alan into this story, i probly would have put him in for a twist. o well, and F.Y.I. this **ain't gonna be a yaoi**. sry, i like reading yaoi, but i don't like writing them (weird huh?). but this is still gonna be a great fic (i think) so keep reading, it'll be more like Y+Y (sorta, brotherly love. i mean, he IS Yugi's angel). kk, i think that's it, let's begin cuz if i remember correctly, i left you guys on the edge of a cliff last ch. so don't topple ova cuz here's how it goes. 

Last Time 

~Yami finally discovered where Yugi lived, and after a bit of worry and confusion, headed to the hospital to find him. Meanwhile, Yugi had to take some more X-Rays, and discovered that he had a new roommate....but who is he? (duh, after reading the words to readers you already kno! well, anyhoo.)

~*~*~*~*~

                                **Angels Watching Over Me**

                                               Chapter 4

***Near the entrance of the hospital***

          'Yugi had better be in here.' Yami made himself transparent before floating through the doors and stopping in front of the check-in desk. No one was there, so he went to the back of it, pulled up the patient catalogue, and began a search for Yugi's room. 'This shouldn't take long, I mean, how many Yugi's can there be in this hospital?' He waited a moment after typing in Yugi's name when suddenly a screen popped up showing all the names and the room numbers of the patients found. 'WHAT?!?!' It turns out there were quite a few Yugi's residing in the hospital, 10 to be exact. 'I CAN'T BELIEVE THERE ARE 10 YUGIS! Now I have to search each of the rooms.' Yami let out a sigh, then copied down all the names and room numbers, and began his search. 'This is gonna take awhile.' 

***Back in Yugi's room***

           "Um.....hi." Yugi didn't know what else to say. 'I hope I didn't wake him.' "Sorry if I woke you."

          "Mmmm, no problem....*yawn* I didn't want to sleep that long anyway." The boy sat up in his bed, now rubbing his eyes and flattening his wild chestnut hair. *yawn* "What are you in for?"

          "Oh, me? I broke my leg......while...uh...never mind."

          "How? I wanna know."

          'Now he feels like talking.' "Well...." Yugi hesitated, it was kinda stupid. "I-I tripped and fell down the stairs."

          "Really?!? Wow, what a klutz." He tried to lower his voice for the second statement, but since it was only the two of them, the room was pretty quite, and Yugi heard.

          "What?!" He started to go tomato, but then the kid restated his sentence.

          "I......I meant....I meant happens to the best of us! Ya....YA..that's what I meant......heheheh..." He threw his arms over his shoulder and put on a full smile, trying to cover up his obvious mistake. Even though Yugi knew what he really meant...he appreciated the effort and put on a smile too.

          "Oh, ya. Heh...." It was silent for a moment, until Yugi absentmindly started shuffling his deck.

          "Hey! You play duel monsters?!" 

          "Ya. In my spare time with my friends." (A/N: This is AU remember? So jus pretend Yugi never had to go to the Duelist Kingdom tournament, but he's still a pro.)

          "Really! Cool! Can you teach me? I was supposed to go to my cousins this Christmas, and he was going to teach me! He sent me a deck so I could get aquainted with the cards, but he didn't tell me the rules or nothing. But then my tonsils just HAD to be removed......*sigh* so I couldn't go."

          "Oh, I'm sorry."

          "Yea.....so, do you think you can teach me?" Yugi looked at him, he was pretty small, looked to be about 9 or 10. Even though he himself was only 2 yrs older (A/N: Let's say Yugi's 12 1/2 k?), the kid seemed like a toddler. He probably stuck to games jus like him, and he even had the puppy-dog eyes....Yugi couldn't say no.

          "Sure kid. I can teach you." It was like fireworks went off in his eyes.

          "COOL! THANK YOU!" He scrambled around his nightstand........ digging through the drawers, looking for the place where he placed his deck. 

          "Hey, can you come over here? I can't really move." The child turned around, deck in hand, nodding furiously. 

          "Sure! I don't mind!" He grabbed his blanket, draped it around his shoulders, and flopped himself onto the end of Yugi's bed. "By the way, my name is Alan!" Yugi offered another smile, then replied.

          "Hi Alan, my name is Yugi." 

***On the 2nd floor of the hospital***

          'Man, anotha wild goose chase.' Yami took out his list and put a strike through the second to last name. 'Well, only one more to go, Yugi Motou, floor 4, room 404.' 

***Back in Yugi's room***

          "Ok, so now you know what magic and trap cards are, good, we're moving along pretty quick." Yugi had laid out his entire deck, and Alan the same. He had been showing Alan what each of his magic and trap cards were and what they were capable of. "Now all you got to learn are a few strategies, a few more rules and then you're set!"

          "Really?!? Cool! Then maybe we could play a game?"

          "Hm...if you really feel up to it, I guess so-*RING RING RING* huh?

oh...*RING RING SHMAK!* 

          "Why did you set your clock? Were you going to sleep a lil before we met?"

          "No, I jus set it to remind me that I have to go take some more X-Rays."

          "Aww...." He had a defeated look in his eyes, he really didn't want Yugi to leave.

          "Don't worry, this shouldn't take long, I'll be back before you know it!" He began picking up his cards and put them on his nightstand. Then Yugi carefully slipped into his wheelchair, and started for the door. "You can stay on my bed, why don't you make up some strategies while I'm gone?"

          "Aww....okey, come back soon?"

          "Like I said....before you know it! Bye!"

          "Bye Yugi!" With that, Yugi wheeled down the hallway, into the elevator, and headed towards the X-Ray lab.

***A few feet away from room 404***

          'Finally, I can meet this child.' Yami turned the corner, found the room, and peered inside. 'WHAT!?! THAT'S NOT YUGI!' Yami took out the photo, glanced at it, then back at the child sitting on the bed. He must have done 3 double-takes before he left and floated down the hall. *sigh* 'I musta copied down the wrong numbers.' Yami started for the attendance desk again. 'This is RIDICULOUS! I coulda sworn all those names and numbers were right! hm...better check one more time. Can't fail this mission.'

          (A/N: lol, poor Yami, but don't worry, he'll meet up w/Yugi really soon. an since i won't be puttin in anotha ch. till the end of the weekend, here's a lil more! Tym-hurry! you got more presentations to finish! SS-HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY AUTHOR'S NOTES?!?! GET OUT! *kicks tym back to the beginning/end of the fic*...uh.....plz continue =D!) 

***In X-Ray lab***

          'Man, I didn't think it'd take THIS long jus to get a couple shots of my leg.' *glances at clock* '10:17pm, don't they know that we little kids need sleep??!?? man, i wonder if Alan is still awake waiting for me.' (A/N: remember, Yugi left Alan around 9:40) When Yugi had arrived in the lab 37 min. ago, and he was still sitting in the same spot. His call number was 24 and so far, the doctors had gotten through 21. 'It shouldn't be much longer..

.....it SHOULDN'T' This was really testing Yugi's patience, he wanted to get back to teaching Alan, or at least get back to his comfy bed. *sigh* 'Not much longer........'

***In the halls of floor 1***

          Meanwhile, Yami's patience was also being tested as he continued his search for the CoRrEcT Yugi. He had gotten through 4, and so far, none bared the slightest resemblence to his Yugi. 'Hm, maybe the right Yugi is jus out of the room when I come. *argh* i hope not, but.....it's not...impossible.' Yami stopped, then glanced at the clock (10:30pm). 'well, all the children are supposed to be in bed by now. Or 11:00 at the latest, I'm sure the workers wouldn't want them staying up too late. Maybe I should jus wait till all the kids are in bed before searching for my Yugi.' Yami thought about his new theory for a min. then decided it wasn't a bad one. He stayed transparent, found an empty room and sat in a cozy chair. 'Resting a bit wouldn't be a bad idea.....I mean, it's not like 'they' will know.' Yami convinced himself this was only a rest, but he soon found himself dozing off until he was completely out.

***In the halls of the 4th floor***

          '11:10, I can't believe it took THAT long to get few more pictures of my instep.' Yugi silently wheeled his way into his room and found Alan sound asleep on Yugi's bed. Cards in one hand, and a corner of his blanket tightly clutched in his other. 'hm....cute. but how am i supposed to get him to his own bed?' It took a few min. and a few trys before Yugi successfully transferred Alan into his own bed, placed the blankets over him, and put his deck into the drawer of his nightstand. He then took a short shower, and carefully tucked himself in his own bed. *sigh* 'Can't wait till I get outta here.' With that last thought, Yugi slowly drifted off to sleep. 

***Back in the otha room***

          "Mmm....mm..huh?" Yami had jus awoken from his 'short' nap and was stretching when he realized what time it was. "OMG IT'S ONE-" Yami cut his active voice short when he saw the door across from his own was wide open, with kids in the room, sleeping snugly in their beds. He mentally kicked himself, and continued his sentence. 'IT'S ONE FORTY!?!?!?! AM!!!!! HOW COULD I FALL ASLEEP ON THE JOB!?!?!???!!! Yami pulled out his list and hurridly (A/N: SS vocab) floated down the halls, continuing his search. 'Good thing 'they' can't see me now, otherwise they'd kick me out, clip my wings, and let me fall waaaay down.' It took Yami a good 10 min. before he finally got down to the last name on the list...again. Yugi Motou. 'Last one, this HAS to be my Yugi.' Yami phased through the door and took a good look around. In one bed was a small boy with chocolate colored hair, he was facing the window, sound-asleep. In the otha bed was anotha small boy with tri-colored hair, creamy skin, and a look of innocence on his angelic face. "Yugi."

~*~*~*~*~*~

SS-Okey dorey, that's that. *phew* that took longer than i thought.

Tym-duh, you wrote that thing thru the blackout thurs.! you had to rewrite the WHOLE last page! 

SS-ya....i kno.....im wiped. (ALWAYS save your work!) 

Tym-well, then get some rest, then finish your presentations!

SS-but it's the friday!!!! i'm gonna sleep, cuz that's who i am. write next ch. later, get it posted no later than Veteran's day. Sweet Dweams*

Tym-Ya! Ashes ta ashes digidudes!

SS-why do you say that?

Tym-why do you say sweet dweams?

SS-hm...point taken.


	5. Speaking to an angel

SS-anotha ch! hey, im gettin good at puttin up new ones!

Tym-it amazes me too. how didya manage to finish the rest of ur presentations in one day? 

SS-.......i got skills. 8-) 

Tym-sure....

SS-anyway...on with the next chapter! o wait...i think i 4got the disclaimer for the last ch. *looks at tym*

Tym- =*....fine. DISCLAIMER-SS don't own YGO! ONLY THE STORY.

kk, im done. =)

SS-u didn't hafta shout it Tym. but tkx. kk, let's get on w/it. 

Last Time 

~Yugi met Alan (His new roommate.) and was teaching him how to play Duel Monsters. Meanwhile, Yami continued his search for his Yugi, and after many tries, finally found him. 

~*~*~*~*~

                             **                        Angels Watching Over Me**

                                                                 Chapter 5

***In Yugi/Alan's room 'round 1:45am***

          Yami couldn't take his gaze off of him, partially because he looked so adorable, and partially for fear of him disappearing once he took his eyes off him (A/N: It could happen.). He slowly walked over to his bedside, having become real again, he pulled up a chair and sat down. He gently brushed away one of Yugi's golden bangs, then he began to look him over, his eyes landing on the cast on Yugi's right leg. Yami got up, and put his hands over it, suddenly, a bright glow emanated from his hands. 'If I can heal his injury, then I'll have completed my assignment, and I can go home. Although, after spending ALL that time locating the boy, I'd like to get to know him a lil before leaving. Maybe I can stay.....no. I can't get attached to my charges.' It was almost as if Yugi heard Yami's thoughts because at that moment, he began to stir. Yami panicked.....he quickly waved his hand and thought he was transparent....he thought. 

          "Hm....huh? Whose there?" Yugi blinked a couple times before the dark, blurry image came into focus. "Who are you?"

          "Huh!?!? You can see me?"

          "Well, sorta, it's hard to see someone in the dark." Yugi sat up to try and get a better look at the person. "So, who are you? One of the volunteers?" Yami looked at himself, he had waved his hand the opposite way (A/N: One way=transparent, other way=disguise). He was now in blue jeans and wore an oversized white T-shirt with the words "Ocean Pacific Hospital Volunteer" (A/N: That's a real hospital in SF) written on the bottom.

          "Um....ya. I am." 'I guess i hafta play along....can't let him know who i really am.'

          "I didn't know that you guys worked this late."

          "......Some of us do. I-I couldn't come in the afternoon."

          "Makes sense, that's probably why I didn't see you 'round here. Oh, didu lose your name tag?"

          "Ya......my name's..." He hesitated, Yami wasn't sure if he was allowed to tell Yugi his real name. He took his chances. "Yami, my name's Yami, Yugi." Yugi stared at him for a minute before replying.

          "How didu know my name?"

          'Great job Yami.....' He mentally kicked himself. 'anotha mistake like that an you'll be in deep trouble.' "Um, it...it was on your jacket." He pointed to the blue jacket hanging on the coat rack by the door. 

          "Oh, I see."

          "Well, I better-

          "Do you hafta go Yami?" 

          "Uh...." Yami looked at Yugi, he wasn't sad, or scared, he jus had a pleading look in his eyes. "Uh....why?"

          "I was jus wondering cuz, I can't sleep, and.........maybe we could talk or something." Yami argued with himself.

          'This is what I wanted, now I can get to know him.' 'But you might accidentally tell him something that he shouldn't know, like who you REALLY are. Besides, you can come back later to heal him.' 'But he WANTS to talk to me.' 'Just say no, he'll fall asleep in time.' 'I want to talk to him too, 4get the rules today, what harm can it do?'

          "So, can we talk? Or do you hafta go?"

          "No, I can stay here with you. After all, I am supposed to make sure all the kids are sleeping, and you can't get to sleep unless I stay here to talk."

          "Great!" The smile on Yugi's face was so sweet, Yami didn't care if he WAS breaking any rules. He sat down again and Yugi ajusted his leg. 

          "So Yugi, how didu break your leg?"

          "Uh....." Yugi remembered what happened when he told Alan how he broke his leg. Even though Yami looked to be a lil more sophisticated than Alan, he didn't want to risk anotha laugh fest. Yami musta sensed his discomfort, because he quickly changed the subject.

          "Is that your deck?" Yami pointed to the duel monsters deck sitting on top of the nightstand. 

          "Ya. I play in my spare time. Do you know how to play?" The look of uneasiness in Yugi's eyes immediatly changed to wonder as he awaited Yami's answer.

          "Yes, I do." 

          "Really?! Cool! Maybe we could play sometime." Now that they found some common ground, Yugi and Yami continued talking for an hour or so. Each taking turns telling the other 'bout some of their strategeies, their fav. card (A/N: Dark Magician of course.), and some of their most exciting duels (A/N: That was mostly Yugi, Yami knew how to play, but not many angels dueled in their free time.) They probably would have gone on longer, if Yami hadn't noticed Yugi try to stifle a yawn. Then he checked the clock, 2:50 am. 

          "It's really late, *Got out of his chair* I better go."

          "You sure?"

          "Ya, I'm pretty sure, Yanazi will have my head if he knew I was depriving you of your rest." 

          "Whose Yanazi?" Yami felt his stomach turn. 

          "Uh.....that's, the uh, he's....um.....Yanazi's the director of the volunteers." Yami put on a smile. 

          "Oh, okey." Yugi didn't really believe Yami. Tea told him the director was a woman, one of her friends, but he didn't want to question Yami after he had spent all that time keeping him company. 'He probably jus made a mistake, it is pretty late.' Yugi slipped back under the covers while Yami fixed them and adjusted the pillow supporting his leg. "We can talk later, *yawn* right?" Yami smiled, he really did look like a lil angel. 

          "Right, but you hafta get some sleep. *yawn* So do I." Yugi giggled.

          "Sorry if I was keeping you up."

          "No, you weren't." Yami procceded to the door. "G'nite Yugi."

          *Yawn* "Good night Yami." He turned to his side, and fell asleep in seconds. 

          "Sweet dreams." (Assit./N: tym-these are my notes, and doesn't SS say Sweet Dreams? A/N-no, I say Sweet DWeams. AND GET OUT OF THE NOTES!) He closed the door, became transparent, and searched for the room he slept in before. It was jus a few doors down from Yugi's. When he got in, he locked the door, and collasped onto the bed, exhausted, but glad to have gotten to know Yugi a lil. 'I'll talk to him later.' He was sleeping seconds after he had closed his eyes, after all, it HAD been a rough day.  

***In Yugi/Alan's room 'round 9:21am***

          "Yugi? YUGI!!! WAKE UP!!!" 

          "Huh? Wha? Alan? What are you doin?" Alan was jumping on the end of Yugi's bed, being careful not to hit his cast. There was a plate with some pancakes and fruit on his nightstand, along with a glass of milk. But that's not what Yugi looked at, he was glancing at the clock. "Alan, tkx for the breakfast an all, but it's 9:22am. *Pulled covers over head* Give me a couple more hours."

          "A couple more hours? Yugi, we didn't go to sleep THAT late. You got more than enough rest."

          'If only he knew, last I remember, it was about 2:50am or so when I fell asleep. Was I really talking to that volunteer all night? What was his name.....Yami? Or was it all a dream? He did seem to nice to be true.' "Um, I couldn't get to sleep last night, so I ended up staying awake for awhile."

          "Oh, well, Tea came in earlier and brought you the breakfast, not me *Points to the plate of food* and told me to call her when you woke. *Jumps off of Yugi's bed* You rest a lil more if you're still tired, I'll go get Tea." With that, Alan left while Yugi pulled up the covers. 

          'He said that we would talk again, but, I wonder if I jus dreamt the entire thing....' 

          "Yugi?" 

          "Hi Tea, you wanted to talk to me? Wait...where's Alan?"

          "He went to the recreation room. So, how are you feeling? Does your leg still hurt?"

          "Actually, it feels better than it did yesterday (A/N: That's because Yami did heal some of it, but not all of it.)."

          "Really? But you jus got your cast a couple days ago."

          "Hm, fast healer?" He picked up his breakfast and began cutting the pancakes to pieces.

          "Ok, well you should get up soon, after you finish eating."

          "Is there something I need to do?" He stuffed a few more pieces into his mouth. 

          "No, but if you sit here and eat all day you'll turn into a big couch potato!" She adjusted her nametag, then put her hands on her hips.

          "Oh, that reminds me, do you know if there's a volunteer named Yami here?"

          "Yami? I don't think so. Why?"

          "Because, I think he stopped by my room last night."

          "Someone named Yami came here last night? Hm, I don't remember seeing his name on the registration list. I'll go check now, ok?"

          "Ok, tkx Tea." With that, Tea left, and Yugi finished his breakfast. 

***Rm 414 (The room Yami slept in)***

          *CLICK CLICK TINK, BANG BANG* "Uh....mmm....huh?" Yami opened his eyes and saw that he was still on the bed, and that there was someone outside, trying to get in. 

          "I don't understand why this door is locked. I coulda sworn it was open yesterday." A nurse was standing outside, trying to unlock the door with a ring of keys. "Nope, not that one." 

          "Oh great, *Yawn* so much for my 'nap'." Yami got up, still transparent, and headed for the door. He quickly unlocked it and phased through the wall. 'I betta check to see how Yugi's doing, though, he's probably still sleeping. I know I would be if that nurse hadn't disrupted me.' 

***Rm 404***

          "Guess I should walk around a bit, don't wanna be a potato this Christmas." He got out of bed, found his crutches, and began walking to the elevator. A couple seconds after he had left, Yami had arrived.

          "Hm, he's gone, and he's eaten some breakfast too." Yami decided to look for him later, and headed outside. 'I need some fresh air, o'course, no air's fresher than the kind up there. All the more reason to finish my assingment and get home.' He phased through the wall and floated down to the garden below him. It was in back of the hospital, a place filled with beautiful flowers, and their sweet aroma. Patients came here to relax and exercise when they didn't feel like being cooped up in the big white building. 

'Hm, I guess this will hafta do until I can get back up there.' Yami became visible again, and began strolling down one of the garden's many pathways. 

          "Ah, this is jus what I need right now." Meanwhile, Yugi had also made his way to the garden, he began walking around, admiring all the blossoms and enjoying the gently breeze. That is, until he came to a small fork in the road (A/N: Ya, it's a BIG garden =D). He couldn't decide which way to go, both ways were welcoming with even more buds and shrubs, but he made up his mind when he saw a bit of black escape the corner of his eye.

"Yami?" He quickly made his way down the path, although his crutches only allowed him to go so fast. He tried to go faster, but it jus hurt him more. 'I wish I had brought my wheelchair.' When he finally turned the corner, there wasn't a sign of anyone anywhere. With a sad sigh, Yugi slowly made his way to the stone bench near him, put his crutches down beside him, placed his elbows on his knees, and his head in his hands. *sigh* "It was probably jus a bee or something, it couldn't have been him." 

          "Couldn't have been who?" Yugi snapped his head up, standing infront of him in the same blue jeans and white t-shirt, was Yami. 

          "Yami!" Yugi jumped up and hugged the slightly confused Yami. He wasn't really sure why the youth was so happy to see him, but he returned the hug all the same. A smile came to Yami's lips when he saw how ecstatic Yugi was to see him. He gently stroked the boy's hair and slowly lowered them both to the bench, still in the embrace. It was as if Yugi didn't want to let go, for fear of losing Yami. "I DID see you last night! I wasn't sure if it was jus a dream or if you were real, but you are! I thought I saw the black of your hair among all the green in the garden, so I came down this path, but when I didn't see you at first, I-I-"

          "Hold on Yugi, calm down." Yami finally broke the tight grip and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not going anywhere, don't worry."

          "I know, but, it was really late last night, I wasn't sure if you did come by to talk to me or not." 

          "Well I did, and I told you that we would talk again. O'course I was thinking of coming by at night, before you went to sleep." Yami didn't realize how much it musta meant to Yugi to have him keep him company last night. 'Maybe he had a bad dream, but, usually kids that have nightmares don't smile in their sleep. Must be something else, hm, I'll find out later.' The two continued from where they had left off last night, more strategies and combinations to strengthen their monsters, when suddenly a voice broke the conversation. 

          "YUGI! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

          "Tea?" Yugi got his crutches and turned the corner to see where his friend was. "TEA?!"

          "YUGI? WHERE ARE YOU?"

          "DOWN THE PATH!"

          "YUGI THIS GARDEN IS HUMONGUS! WHICH PATH?" Yugi looked for something special about the road he had taken, then replied. 

          "THE ONE WITH THE YELLOW ROSES!" After a min. or so, he saw his brown-haired friend run towards him.

          "Yugi.....there...you..are." She was breathing heavily, with a small scrap of paper in her right hand. "He-here.....it's a list of...of all the volunteers.....name an everything." Yugi looked at the paper, on it were 15 names and 15 phone numbers written in Tea's neat handwriting. Finally catching her breath, Tea continued with her sentence. "There's no one named Yami on it Yugi. Whoever came by your room last night wasn't a volunteer here." Yugi scanned the list, none of the names even had a 'Y' in 'em. He stared at it in disbelief.

          "Are you sure this is right Tea?" 

          "Yeah, I asked one of the secretaries to pull up the list for me, she even did a search on the nurses (A/N: Yup, there are some male nurses out there.), no matches Yugi." Yugi couldn't believe it. 'Hm, maybe he used a fake name, it's possible, may be he really values his privacy.' 

          "Maybe he told me his nickname or something, cuz I know he's real, it WASN'T a dream."

          "I'm not saying it was Yugi, but 

          "Sure. But you can meet Yami in person now, hey Yami!" Yugi turned the corner to ask Yami to come and meet Tea, only to find an empty bench. "What!?!?!?!" Yugi couldn't believe he left. He looked down the other paths, not even a footprint, course, this was a cobble stone road. 

          "What's wrong Yugi?" Tea also looked down the path, trying to find what Yugi was looking for, but the only person she saw was a lil girl in her wheelchair, sniffing the pink Chrysanthemums. "Who are you looking for?" Yugi didn't reply, he was trying to think of why Yami had left. 

          'I know I saw him....he IS real. Maybe he thought I had left, so he did the same, but he coulda told me.Or maybe he forgot about something he had to do, I mean, I'm not the only patient he has to watch after.' (Tym-if he only knew =D) Yugi glanced down the paths one more time. 'Well, he said that he woulda come to talk to me at night if I hadn't found him in the garden, so maybe, jus maybe, I'll see him tonight.' Slowly, Yugi and Tea walked back to the hospital, both heading to the office to solve this mystery once an for all. 

~*~*~*~*~

SS-k, were finally getting somewhere on this mystery. o'course you guys already know who Yami ReAlLy is.

Tym-duh. they DID read the prologue. 

SS-ya i kno, i kno, but if you readers think it'll end with Yugi an Tea finding out who Yami really is.....you might be right.

Tym-WHAT!?!?! what about the part where Yugi's injury gets serious!?!?! What about his mom!?!?! 

SS-hm, so you ARE interested in this.

Tym-well, humph.=( wait, so your NOT gonna keep goin?

SS-well, it's up to the readers. tell me what to do cuz this writing stuff takes up more time than i thought, but if I do keep goin (after they try and find out who he REALLY is) the ch.s might not come out as quickly as they usually do. So, here's your choices:

          **1**-Yugi and Tea try to find out who Yami is and after that end it. (may be, 1-2 more ch.) OR

          **2**-Yugi and Tea try to find out who Yami is and then we move on to Christmas, the serious part of the story, and more on Yugi's mom (yes she plays some sort of roll here.). that's....uh...iono how many more ch.s, but more ch.s

SS-k, so take your pick. an i'll also ask some of my friends what they think, if they tell me to keep goin, I will (After all, they are the ones who wanted me to write this in the 1st place.). 

Tym-Do I get a say in this????

SS-not really, but go ahead if you want.

Tym-FINE I WILL! kk readers....iono 'bout you, but i'm gonna annoy SS by voting! cya at the elections!

SS-it isn't that kind of...o n/m. jus R/R plz. i'll tell ya what happens next time! Sweet Dweams! (It really is late....1151 pm)

Tym-get to sleep! or else ur gonna wake up late! Ashes ta Ashes Digidudes!

SS-*whispers* you DO know that these are YGO fans, not Digi fanatics.

Tym-I'M A DIGIMON! I GOT MY PRIDE! 

SS-w/e cya later dudes an dudettes. 


	6. The truth 'bout Yami

SS-kk, so, here's how it's gonna be. Yugi an Tea will find out who Yami is, and we'll, continue with the serious part, X-mas, and all the otha stuff I said I'd include! Tkx to my buddies Levi and Ri for encouraging me to keep going with my original idea. I mean, you don't stop ur story jus cuz it takes awhile to write them eh?

Tym-hehe....YUP! an i helped cuz i voted too!

SS-yes, yes, I saw your vote in one of the reviews....*sigh* you really didn't hafta. You coulda jus told me you silly dinosaur!

Tym-.........o well! =D

SS-*sigh* disclaimer plz

Disclaimer (By Tym)-SS Don't own YGO...I DO! SS-TYM! YOU'RE GONNA GET ME IN TROUBLE!!!!! *Tackles Tym* Tym-AAHH!!! K NEITHER OF US OWN YGO!!!! 

**&words to readers&**

**~**Xtra tkx to KSR for givin me some ideas. i think i'll keep goin the way im goin...and Yugi will PrObAbLy find out who Yami really is near the end of this fic. so be patient! It's comin! now let's get on with it! 

Last Time 

~Yugi and Yami had a nice talk at night, and anotha in the garden the next day. But when Tea tells Yugi that there's nobody named Yami working in the hospital, they get suspicious and head to the office to run a picture scan. 

~*~*~*~*~

                                 **Angels Watching Over Me**

Chapter 6

****In the secretaries' office****

          "Ok, here are the pictures, Yugi. Do you see a match?" Tea had pulled up the picture catalogue and Yugi was now scanning through them, trying to find the face he was looking for. *CLICK CLICK* 

          'Where is he? He's gotta be in here _somewhere. _But, what if he didn't take a photograph?' "Hey, there's yours Tea!" Yugi pointed to the brunette on the screen. But Tea put her hand infront of it so that Yugi couldn't get anotha glimpse of it.

          "Yugi! We're NOT searching for MY PHOTO! Besides, it's all wrong! The photographer got my bad side!" Yugi blinked.

          "How can you tell your bad side from your good side?" Yugi smirked, he had obviously gotten to Tea.

          "YUGI!!!!!" Yugi acted quickly before Tea could get a shot at him.

          "SHHHH! This is a hospital Tea." He waved his finger side to side. "No yelling, or you'll disturb the other patients."

          "HYMP!" Tea turned around and began filing some papers while Yugi giggled and continued his search. *CLICK CLICK* 

          'Still nothing.....*sigh* I know he's here. Huh?' Yugi scrolled down until he finally saw what he was looking for. "Yami."

          "Huh?" Tea left her papers and looked over Yugi's shoulder. "Is that him?" Yugi smiled.

          "Uh huh." On the screen was a boy with tan skin and spiky black hair (w/some red), golden bangs, and crimson eyes. 'I knew he worked here, I wasn't hallucinating.'

          "Wow Yugi you were right, there IS a Yami working here." She quickly looked at his bio underneath the photo, and sure enough it said that he was a volunteer. "I can't believe I missed him before, I mean, how could I miss someone who could pass for your twin? I'm sorry for not believing you Yugi."

          "It's ok Tea, I'm jus glad that I found him." Before logging out, Yugi looked at Yami's bio: (A/N: FYI, some of these things probably aren't right.)

NAME: Yami 

AGE: 15

HEIGHT: 5`6

EYE COLOR: Red

HAIR COLOR: Black, w/red highlights

ADDRESS: N/A

PHONE #: N/A

          'Hm, that's strange. Why isn't his last name, address, and phone # listed?' Yugi didn't have time to ponder 'bout this for much longer because jus then, tea's voice broke his thought.

          "Yugi, are you done with the file?"

          "Uh....yea. Tkx Tea." Yugi logged out, got on his crutches, and headed for his room. 'Hm, I wonder why they weren't listed. Well, now that I know that Yami really does work here, maybe he'll stop by later. Then I can ask him.' As Yugi turned the corner and walked into his room, he had no idea that he was being watched. From the shadows, Yami emerged, still transparent. He peeked into Yugi's room, only to find him telling Alan some more rules 'bout Duel Monsters. He then headed towards his room, 414.

~$^**_flashback_**^$~

          _"-then I use the Magical Hats to conceal my Dark Magaician."_

_          "YUGI! WHERE ARE YOU?!"_

_          "Tea?" Yugi got his crutches and turned the corner to see where his friend was. "TEA?!"_

_          'Oh no, can't let that girl see me.' Yami slowly got up, became transparent, and hid behind the bushes. ~after a couple min.~_

_          "-if you want, you can come to the secretaries office and look at the pictures."_

_          "Pictures?"_

_          "The entire staff has their pictures in the online computer catalogue. I'm sure you could recognize his face. How'bout it Yugi?" _

_          "Sure. But you can meet Yami in person now, hey Yami!" Yugi turned the corner to ask Yami to come and meet Tea, only to find an empty bench. "What!?!?!?!" Yugi looked down the other paths, including the one that Yami had hid near, but since he was transparent, Yugi only saw shrubs. Yami realized that he had forgotten to add himself into the catalogue, and quickly made his way back to the hospital. 'That was close, I've got to learn to be more careful 'bout things like this. I mean, what woulda happened if Yugi checked the catalogue, and didn't find me?' _

_          When Yami entered the hospital, he immediatly found the secretaries' office. Checking to make sure no one was there, he pulled up the catalogue, and inserted his infomation. Upon hearing footsteps, he closed it, became transparent, and left._

~$^**_End Flashback_**^$~

          'Lucky for me Tea came looking for Yugi when she did, otherwise, Yugi wouldn't have found my info, and would have lost faith in me.' Yami entered his room, and fell onto the bed. 'Now all I hafta do is heal him, and I can finally go home.' 

****In Yugi/Alan's room, 'round 9:50pm****

          *RING RING* "Huh?" Yugi waked over to the phone, picked up the receiver, and pushed the red button. "Hello?"

          "Yugi? Yugi, is that you my boy?" 

          "Hi grampa! Yea, it's me. Where are you?"

          "I'm at the house, and I just read your note. Are you alright Yugi?"

          "Yes grampa, I'm alright......yea, I called mom......yea, she's gonna come by tomorrow.....you're coming by too? Ok......no I don't need anything from home........no, I'm not alone, Tea's here too......yes, I KNOW my room's a mess, but like I said in my note, we were in a hurry.....ok...ok....ok.. don't worry grampa."

          "Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow Yugi, good nite."

          "Good nite grampa." *CLICK* Yugi slowly got into bed, and checked his clock. 10:01pm. *sigh* 'I wonder if Yami will stop by. I don't know how long I can stay awake, and I don't think he'd wake me up jus to talk to me. 

hm, I'll jus talk to him tomorrow.' With that last thought, Yugi drifted to sleep, unaware that Yami intended to pay Yugi a visit later that nite. 

          (A/N: A lil more for you guys since I've decided to continue with the longer version of this story. =D)

****Same room, 1:23am****

          Yami phased into Yugi's room, and slowly made his way towards Yugi's casted leg. He had to become visible to perform the healing, so as quietly as possible, he moved his hands over the injury. Once again, a brilliant, white light surrounded the cast. And, once again, Yugi began to stir. Probably from the warmth coming the light. This time, Yami made sure he was transparent, then he slid out of the room. 

          "Mmm, Yami? Yami?!" Yugi opened his eyes, and languidly sat up. He looked around the room, searching for his friend. But he found nothin, not even a shadow, all he heard was the slow breathing of his young roommate.

"Hm, I coulda sworn......uhm...*sigh* guess I was wrong." 'But, he said, that he woulda come by....at nite. I was....sorta looking forward to talking to him again.' Yugi breathed out anotha sad sigh and hung his head in defeat, but this didn't go unnoticed by Yami, who was sneaking a peek. 

          'Well, jus because I can't heal him tonite, doesn't mean I can't talk to him.' Making sure that no one else was around, Yami became visible and gingerly opened the door. Yugi heard the creak squeak and quickly went under the covers. But as soon as he saw Yami's head poke through the opening, he sat up again. 

          "Yami!" A smile crossed Yugi's lips as the older teen closed the door behind him and took a seat next to him. 

          "Hey Yugi. I hope I didn't wake you." He said softly, remembering that it was very late he didn't want to disturb the boy next to them. 

          "No, well, I mean...." Yugi blushed a lil, he didn't want Yami to kno he was waiting up for him, but he couldn't think of any other reason as to why he would still be up at this hour. Yami smiled, he knew that it was the warmth of the lite that caused his to stir, and that Yugi had only been away for a minute or two, but he wanted to see how Yugi would respond. "I-I had a small nightmare....that's all." Yugi was on the verge of becoming a tomato, and he could feel it, but he wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or the fact that he was lying. "Gotta remember that they're only dreams....not real."

          "Yea, but other than that, you're fine...right?" 

          "Ya! A'course. The pain in my leg is even starting to go away." And the conversation finally started. This time, it was directed to Yugi's family and friends. Every few minutes or so, Yugi would try to get Yami to say something about his life, but somehow....he never told anything really personal, nothing of his past. It was like he never existed before he volunteered at the hospital. But Yugi didn't mind, all he really wanted was Yami's company. After all, Yugi did feel pretty lonely most of the time. With his mom dating frequently, his grampa always off on business, and the busy life of his friends, Yugi spent a lot of time by himself. He wasn't an outcast, infact, his friends invited him to a lot of their outtings. However, his mom would usually ask him to stay home so they could spend quality time together. The only problem with that was that 90% of the time his mom would receive a sudden invitation by some new man, an Yugi would wind up in his room, playing games. 

          And now that Yugi had made a new friend who seem to always have time for him, he really enjoyed the attention. All he wanted to do was get to know him better and talk. So Yugi felt sad when Yami said that it was getting late, and that he should leave so that Yugi could get some rest. To tell the truth, Yugi was wide awake. He wanted to tell Yami that he wasn't the least bit tired and that he could stay longer, but he didn't want to sound selfish. Yami probably had other patients to check on, or had to get some rest himself. Besides, they could always talk more tomarr- later. 

          "We'll talk later right?" Yugi asked as Yami fixed his blankets and pushed the chair back. 

          "'Course, we always seem to run into each other. I'm sure we'll continue our conversation soon." He looked at the clock. 2:40am. "But, maybe next time we'll talk in the afternoon. If I keep disturbing you, you'll never get enough sleep." He began for the door.

          "Ya....I guess you're right. But I really feel better."

          "You should, I musta healed half your injury by now." 

          "What didu say Yami?" 

          "Uh....." 'STUPID' Yami mentally slapped himself before finishing his sentence. "Nothing.....forget 'bout it. Good nite Yugi."

          "Nite Yami." With that, Yami left, and Yugi tried to make himself comfortable. 'Hm....I wonder how the others are doing....*yawn* hope they're enjoying themselves.' Then, he drifted off to sleep, thinking of how his friends were spending their holiday.

~*~*~*~*~

SS-so there ya have it…fanfiction.net wasn't working yesterday (11/14) so I couldn't update…sry!!!! But ya. So…we'll keep goin…I'll try an update more, and hopefully u guys will keep R/R!

Tym-ZZZZzzzzzZZzzzZZZzzZZZz

SS-*whispers* PEACE AN QUITE!!!! Betta go before he wakes. Sweet Dweams! 

Tym-ZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzZZzz…hmhmhm….mmmm….uh…Ashes…ta Ashes…..*snore* digi….mmmm….dudes….ZZzzzzzZZZZzzzz

SS-??????? How'd he do that? 


	7. The ups an downs of family

SS-hey heya people! *Tym jumps out and locks SS in her closet*

Tym-Hey digifans! since I was asleep last time I'LL be your host for this chapter! Ain't that great?!?!!!! *crickets chirping* =(

SS-TYM YOU BETTA LET ME OUTTA HERE RITE NOW!!!!!!!! YOU ARE IN SOOOOOOMUCH TROUBLE WHEN I GET YOU!!!!

Tym-not this ch. I'm taking the reigns, you relax.

SS-RELAX?!?!?! I GOTTA RITE THE WORDS TO READERS! I GOTTA PUT UP WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME! YOU DONT KNO WHAT YOU'RE DOING TYM!!!!

Tym-I can handle it! *ahem* DISCLAIMER-I dont own YGO and neither does SS so no sueing will.....uh......ensue. Now lets get on wit-

SS-WAIT!

&words to readers&

~Tkx to Tora for the ideas. This ch. and maybe a few othas following is based on her review so lots of thanks! 

Tym-*AHEM* ok....now lets get it on-

SS-WAIT!

Last Time 

~Yugi and Tea discovered that Yami did sign up as a volunteer @ the hospital, and later on, he tried to heal Yugi's leg, but failed. They ended up talking most of the nite. 

Tym-K! NO MORE INTERUPTIONS!!! lets begin....

~*~*~*~*~

                                        **Angels Watching Over Me**

     Chapter 7

***In the middle of Swenton St. (Made up)***         

          'The cool winter air, the small rays of lite poking thru the sky, and my brother. *sigh* Too bad he has to leave soon.' Serenity and Joey were walking back to her house, or rather, Joey was walking back. Serenity had slipped on a patch of ice while running across the street, so Joey was giving her a piggy-back ride. But Joey didn't seem to mind, he was jus glad to be with his lil sister for the holidays. 

          He had arrived last week (And is leaving on the 24th to spend X-mas w/Yugi and his dad.) and was immediatly welcomed by hugs and kisses (From his mom and sister). It took awhile before he could escape his sister's death grip, but he only did it because he was having difficulty breathing. After he did, he unloaded his belongings in the spare bedroom and his sister gave him a tour of the neighborhood. Now they were returning home, where a warm lunch was awaiting them.

          "Hey Joey.....are you getting tired?" She whispered into his ear. "I can get off if I'm too heavy." 

          "Heavy? Serenity, you're lighter than featha, don chu worry 'bout it."

          "K, but I'm only letting you carry me because the house is half a block away." She then rested her head on her big brother's soft, yellow hair while he gently adjusted his grip on her legs. He smiled, it was nice spending time with her, even if it was only a week or so. Ever since she moved away (With her mom, which was.....7 yrs ago, when he was 7 and she was 5.) he had only visited her every now and then. But this Christmas, Serenity and her mom didn't go to New York, as they usually did, so Joey decided to stay with them while his father went away on a business trip. "Don't you wish time would stand still for a moment?" 

          "Iono, I'm pretty hungry, I kinda wish time would speed up." Serenity smiled. 

          "Jo-ey, I ment the scenery, the moment, isn't it beautiful?" Joey's stomach grumbled.

          "Uh....I guess, but I'm still hungry.....hold on tight!" With that, Joey sprinted to her house, with Serenity clutching his shoulders for dear life. 

***In the Lowling Alps (Made up)***

          'This is great, the snow, the cool weather, and Seto.' Mokuba was sitting on his bed in the hotel room, looking out the frosted window. Kaiba had taken Mokuba up to the Alps for 3 reasons: 1. He wanted to spend quality time with his little brother. 2. Mokuba had been begging Seto to take him here for ages. 3. He needed to take a break from Kaiba Corp. But he really did enjoy the time with Mokuba, they arrived at the hotel 2 days ago, and intended to stay until New Years, until Yugi called them. They changed their plans so that they could visit Yugi and spend Christmas with him (Or rather, Mokuba wanted to spend X-mas w/Yugi). 

          'But, I wish he was here. Why did he hafta leave? I thought we were s'posed to spend time together.' He looked over to the nightstand where Kaiba had written down a bunch of phone numbers and times. 'I thought he was s'pose to take a break from work too.' He sighed, Kaiba had left Mokuba to meet up with some associates of his. Obviously he had other motives for coming up here. But Mokuba didn't want to believe them, he jus convinced himself that his big brother had some things to tend to, and that after that, they would spend time together. Right now though, he had had enough of being cooped up in the hotel room. Too bad that Kaiba had added an xtra lock to the door, he really didn't want Mokuba to go anywhere, or get hurt. 

          "Man, what am I, 4? I'm the brother of Seto Kaiba! And there hasn't been a lock that I haven't been able to pick!" 'Even if it's one made by Seto.'

He searched his bag and pulled out a small pouch filled with metal tools. 'Glad I took these before I left.' Then he immediatly began working on the lock. "I know I promised not to get into trouble Seto, but YOU promised to go skiing with me." 

          *CLICK TING* After tinkering with it for a few minutes, Mokuba was able to dislodge it. *CLICK* The lock fell, the door opened, and Mokuba was free. 'Heh, if you didn't want me to leave Seto, you shouldn't have raised me to be this smart.' Then he grabbed his backpack, closed the door, and began xploring. 

***Crin, a small town in Eygpt (Again....made up)***

          *sigh* 'I've never felt a heat wave like this before. I wish it would jus, go away.' Bakura was sitting on his bed, or rather, the hotel bed. He and his dad were doing some site seeing while visiting Egypt, but Bakura knew better. His dad was really going to check out some ancient Egyptian tombs while Bakura checked out some ancient Eygptian gift shops. It was his father's idea of 'Quality time', whenever Bakura seemed depressed or distant, his father would bring him to one or two of his excavations and they would talk. It was never a long talk, but it was better than nothing. This time, since it was Christmas, he assumed that it wasn't one of those tricks, but he had guessed wrong. His dad left 'bout two hours ago and since then, Bakura had read another chapter of his novel, unpacked his clothes, surfed all the channels, and now he was shuffling his dueling deck. 

          'Some vacation, *sigh* if only Yugi had called me before I left, I coulda stayed behind to keep him company.' He got up and stared out the window. 'Anything's better than staying here, melting away....hm?' Something outside the window caught his eye, no, not a thing....a person....... more specifically, a him. He quickly put down his deck, grabbed his sandals, and hastily wrote a note to his dad. Then he ran out of the hotel, spotted 'him', and started running towards the boy. 

***The West Nell Airport (Made- ah..u kno)***

          'I knew this Christmas was going to be weird, but' *Sees a dog cage with a joey (Baby kangaroo) inside* 'I never thought it would be THIS freaky.' Tristan's plane had to make a pit stop at Australia, his Uncle had originally planned to bring him to China, but they got separated along the way. He called Tristan a couple minutes ago, telling him that he'd come to get him, but Tristan insisted that instead of dragging him all the way here, he'd jus catch the next flight back to Japan. He planned on doing jus that even if he had made it to China because Yugi's grampa had called his cell phone, (That was before he read Yugi's note.) asking if Yugi was with him. Later, he told him Yugi was fine, but broke his leg. Tristan didn't want to leave one of his best buddies all alone on X-mas (Didn't know that Tea was at the hospital.), so he decided to spend a few days with his Uncle, then come back to surprise him. 

          'Well, let's see, I'm all alone, the only money I have is a couple dollars and the plan ticket, I don't know anyone here, and it's getting really,' *Looks at watch, 9:33pm* 'really late. No place to go, that means.......I'm screwed.' He looked around, people were still running their shops, boarding planes, and checking tickets, it didn't look like the airport was closing down anytime soon. 

          'DUH! Man, how could I be so stupid...*lil voice inside his head* _Obviously stupid enough to board the wrong plane. _Hey! _I mean, really, you couldn't out wit a nit wit. _(Tym-hehe...tkx digidudes. SS-get back to the story!) I sooooo resent that. I jus forgot that most airports stay open thru the nite.' Since the attendent told him that she would alert him when the next plane to Japan would arrive/leave, he assumed that he could stay here for the time being. 'Now all I hafta do is wait it out *Looks to the clock on his phone, then to the window* I jus hope it isn't that long a wait.'

***Back in the hospital*** 

          "Yugi! I'm so glad to see that you're alright! But really my boy, I wish you could have made your exit a little more conspicuous."

          "I'm sorry grampa, but the pain in my leg made me keep everything short. Don't get me wrong, I'm fine now." From what Tea told him, Yugi's grampa arrived before Yugi woke up. And from what Yugi remembered, he felt someone fixing his covers and assumed it was his friend. 

~$^**_Flashback_**^$~

_          "He's in here Mr. Motou, he's still sleeping, but I'm sure he'll wake up soon."_

_          "Thank you Tea_, _and thanks for keeping Yugi company while I was away."_

_          "It wasn't jus me."_

_          "Oh, I thought everyone else had gone away for the holidays."_

_          "No, not them, this volunteer named Yami has been talking to Yugi a lot lately."_

_          "Yami?"_

_          "I haven't seen him in person yet, only his photo in the computer's catalogue. But from Yugi told me, he's really nice and keeps him company when I can't."_

_          "Hm, I see, well, I s'pose that I'll jus have to ask him later."_

_          "K, I'll see you two later then." With that, Tea left, and grampa went over to Yugi's bedside. He began fixing his grandson's covers when he began to stir. _

_          "Mmm.....Yami? Is that you?" Yugi moved his head to the side and slowly opened his eyes, still not knowing who was really there. "Yami? Why didu come so earl---Grampa?" Yugi was pretty much awake now, and realized that he was talking to the wrong person. "What are you doing here?_

_I mean....so early?" His grampa smiled. "I thought you were coming by this afternoon." _

_          "Can't I drop by a lil early to see my grandson? *Looks over to his casted leg* I mean, my injured grandson?"_

~$^**_End Flashback_**^$~

          "Well, I do believe you Yugi, but I don't think your mother will."

          *sigh* "Mom will never leave me alone or even with you ever again huh?"

          "Don't wory my boy, I'll talk to her. I mean you can take care of yourself. Look at you, you seemed fine when I saw you this morning, besides the cast I mean." They both started for Yugi's room from the cafeteria.

          "Ya, but Tea did help me a lil, and talked to me when she wasn't working."

          "Yes, yes, she's very kind to do that. Speaking of Tea, earlier she told me that you've been talking to someone else lately."

          "Um.....who, grampa? I mean.....I talk to lots of people here. Was she talking about Alan?"

          "No....no....but she did mention the lad. No, I meant Yami. Who's he?"

~*~*~*~*~

Tym-ok! thats it! now...it seems we got lots of tiny cliffs to fall off of, and dont worry, most of them will be answered soon. oh and....*pulls out SS's notes* in the following chapters....Bakura's name is subject to change....*flips paper over* yep, that's all it says! kk, now that that's all taken care of-

          *SS finally kicks door open*

SS-TYM!!!!!!! YOU ARE IN SOOOOOO MUCH TROUBLE!!!!!

Tym-uhhh.......uh oh.....*starts running* gots to be goin digidudes! hope you guys liked me as your host! Ashes ta Ashes!

SS-YOU'LL BE NOTHIN BUT ASHES WHEN I'M THRU WITH YOU!

*tym digivolves to.....Blacktyrannomon!*

BlkTym-ROAR!!!!!! 

*SS finds the 4th Harry Potter book and smashes it on top of BlkTym's head*

BlkTym-eheheh......*falls over...dedigivolves back to Tym*

SS-*sigh* another good use for this book. kk guys, promise to get the next ch. out soon! cya later! Sweet Dweams! 

PS-HP2 (**_The Chamber of Secrets_**) was a great movie. A worthy successor to the 1st. I recommend that you see it (If you haven't already), but you should read the book too, cuz they left out a few cool scenes (othawise it woulda lasted over 3 hours. It already boardered on 2 hrs an 40 min. approx.). Very funny, nice special effects, and a tinge of scary-ness (For me at least....I'm an arachna-phobic!), but make sure to get their early! Don't wanna sit in the front an strain ur necks....unless....ya wanna. k, cya!


	8. Relax, escape, strangers, help, and Kaze...

SS-ok guys an gals, everything's fine an under control!

Tym-*chained to the bed post by the computer desk* aww come on!!! I'm sry! can I host a lil????

SS-NO! anywayz.....u can still say the disclaimer, then we can get started.

Tym-*sigh* fine....DISCLAIMER: Neither of us own YGO, not the characters, plot, their clothes......nothin. 

Tym-tkx.....well, no major news this time.....but...since you guys PrObAbLy already kno who "he" is (That Bakura will run into...), here's a note. BAKURA'S NAME'S CHANGIN TA RYOU! okey dokes....if you didn't kno before you'll kno now right? well, jus read...it'll come. 

Oh, an Yugi's parents names are: Lena and Kazen 

Last Time 

~Joey an Serenity were going back to her house for lunch, Mokuba escaped from the hotel room in the Lowling Alps, Ryou saw someone outside his hotel window and decided to follow him, Tristan is stranded in an airport in Australia, and Yugi's grampa is asking him 'bout Yami. 

SS-Let's stay in the same order as b4, jus so no1 gets confused. But we'll skip 'round a bit, so don't get lost and read the signs! Lets go!

~*~*~*~*~

                                                      **Angels Watching Over Me**

                                                                   Chapter 8

***In Serenity's house***

          "Aww man, I'm stuffed." Joey had jus scarfed down a very filling lunch, now he was relaxing on the couch next to his sister.

          "I'll say, you must have eaten twice as much as I have." 

          "Ya well, it's not like we hafta go anywhere, so, I think sitting here is a pretty good idea." Serenity scooted next to Joey.

          "That's true, so what do you wanna---ih...ouch." She brought her leg up to the couch and gently massaged it. 

          "Oh, I fo'got 'bout that." He got up and made his way to the bathroom, found the first-aid kit, and came back to the couch. "Gimme your leg, I'll patch it up for ya."

          "Um....okey." She leaned against the edge of the couch, and rested her leg on Joey's lap. "But, you've never been that good at this."

          "Well, there's a first time for everything, right?" He could feel a few bruises near her ankle, so he took out the bandages, and began there.

***In the hallway of the Lowling Hotel***

          Mokuba slowly walking down the corridor, heading towards the elevator. 'All I hafta do is make sure that I get back here before Seto does. *Looks at his watch* Maybe....in 3 or 4 hrs, that's plenty of time for a lil xploring. huh? *Spots 2 guys in suits standing by the elevator doors* Who are they? Wait a min....Tenji? What's he doing here?' Tenji was one of the regular guards at Kaiba Corp. He would talk to Mokuba sometimes, but from the way those 2 were standing there, he didn't think that he there to talk. 'I can't believe it, did Seto bring them here to make sure I didn't leave? Am I made of gold or something? *sigh* There has to be a way to get by them. Hm, maybe the stairs....' He immediatly jogged over to the stairway, only to find another pair of suits standing there. 'This....is....RIDICULOUS!!!! I knew the lock was too easy, *sigh* I never shoulda underestimated my brother.'

          He turned back and started for the room, until his eyes fell upon an empty food cart infront of an open door. 'Hm....' His eyes darted from the cart to the stairs and back to the elevator, it was like someone switched on a light bulb in his head. 'And he never shoulda underestimated me.' 

***In the lobby of the hotel***

          Ryou ran out to the sidewalk and looked all around him, until he found what he was looking for. 'There he is.' He kept jogging until he was swept up in a band of tourists. He tried looking over everyone, but it was hard considering that he wasn't xactly the tallest person in the group. 'I can never catch a break can I?' When the crowd finally parted, he found himself infront on another gift shop. He looked left to right, not a sign of 'him' anywhere, he gave up for the time being and decided to go into the shop. 

          It was different from the others, not the usual key chains, postcards, and t-shirts, no, this one was filled with unique trinkets and artifacts. One item in particular caught his eye, it was.....an eye. A golden eye, on the front of a shiny, golden box. Ryou picked it up and opened it, inside there was a puch of equally shiny golden pieces. 'Hm, I bet Yugi would be able to solve this, and if he is bored, this should keep him busy for at least a couple hours.' He looked for the price tag, and found that it was reasonable. 'A good Christmas present, I could even mail it too him so he can fiddle around with it before I get there.'

          It was settled, he pulled out some money, paid for it, and headed back to the street. 'Now, if only I can find 'him'. Huh?' A shuttle returning from its tour stopped right infront of him, and the throng of sightseers rushed towards him. 'Oh, bloddy hell.' He was pushed and shoved as the people exited the bus, and as he was trying to escape, he tripped over someone's bag.       "Wha?!?!" Ryou lost grip of his purchase, and was xpecting to meet with the concrete, when instead, he was caught in two strong arms. "Huh?" Ryou turned his head to see who had saved him, and he met the gaze of anotha pair of chocolate colored eyes. 

          "Hm, hello there."

***Still in the West Nell airport***

          'Okey, now its getting REALLY late, but since I have no where to go, I guess that's fine.' Tristan was STILL waiting for the next flight out, but apparently, not too many planes are going outbound to Japan. He'd been sitting in the same spot for a while now, and he was way past bored. Actually, he had xplored the airport a lil, and found a nice resturant to stop at. After he had eaten all he could afford (While still leaving some fro the next days.) he came back to the same terminal to check if any planes were leaving. They were, but not to his desired destination. 

          'I guess I can call someone to past the time. *Pushes the 1st 5 numbers* Nah. *Puts phone back in his pocket* The guys are probly out having fun, and I don't wanna bother Yugi. Guess I can still read some magazines 'till the attendent calls me. *Looks up and sees a group of girls searching for the luggage pick-up* 'Hm, maybe I can do something else to pass the time.' "Hey! Ladies! *Runs up to the girls* Hi, my name is Tristan, maybe I can be of some assistance." 

***In Yugi's room***

          "Well, uh...he's.....he's....just a friend." Yugi felt a lil nervous,but why should he? Did he need his grampa's approval of who he could be friends with? 

          "Really? Just a friend? Tea told me that he talks to you a lot." He pulled up a chair while Yugi sat on the edge of his bed.

          "Well, ya. He's a volunteer here, so, he keeps me company when Tea's working. That's all, he just talks to me when I'm lonely."

          "Hm....ic, ic. I just wanted to make sure that you aren't associating with a stranger."

          "Gram-pa. You know me better than....MOM!" 

          "I know you better than mom? What does that mean?"

          "He means, hello mom." Said a female voice. 

          "Oh, Lena my dear. I didn't hear you come in."

          "Well of course not, I just got here, and I was quiet jus incase my lil sweetie was sleeping." She came in and stood beside grampa. 

          "Mom!" Yugi jumped from where he was sitting and hugged his mother. "I thought you were still on your honeymoon! What are you doind back here so soon? Didu cancel the wedding?!?!"

          "No, of course not Yugi. *Put him gently back on the bed and showed him her new wedding ring* We jus shortened our honeymoon to come and see you."

          "Oh, I get it.....wait a minute....we?"   

          "Yes, we Yugi." A male voice called from the threshold.

          "Huh?" 'Oh no, don't tell me mom brought him here too.' Yugi turned around slowly, hoping against all odds that that was the voice of one of the doctors, or male nurses. But when he saw him, a look of saddness filled his eyes, and he tried to cover it up with the best smile he could manage at the moment. 

          "What? Cat got your tongue there Yugi?" He took a few steps closer to Yugi and placed a hand on his shoulder.

          "Uh....no. Hi Kazen." He could barely choke out those words, let alone answer his next question. 

          "So, aren't you happy for your mom and me?" *Walks over to Lena and puts his arm around her waist* Yugi continued to look down, waiting for someone to come in and break up the scene. Luckily, his prayers were answered. 

          (A/N: That was too short....let's keep goin'! From the top now!)

***Infront of the shop***

          "Uh....uh..." That was all that Ryou could say, I mean, what would you say to someone who jus saved yourself from a date with cement?

          "Is that all? How 'bout a thank you?" 

          "Oh....right, um, thank you.......uh..."

          "What?"

          "I'm sry, I didn't catch your name."

          "That's my fault I s'pose, the name's Bakura."

          "Hello, and thank you, my name's Ryou." He had jus realized that he was still leaning into the other boy, and was beginning to go tomato. "Uh.......

uh....*Quickly stands on his own two feet and absentmindedly puts his arm behind his head. "Sry, 'bout that. Heh, good catch." 

          "Your welcome, it's ok, and it was lucky. *Hands Ryou his bag* Here, don't want to lose this."

          "Oh, thanks, gee I hope it didn't break. *Looks inside* Good, everything's fine. Ah, well, I better be going."

          "Same here, see you later then." Ryou would have replied if Bakura hadn't started off in the same direction as he was. 

          "Wait, are you staying at a hotel Bakura?"

          "Yes, as a matter of fact I am. Why?" Ryou walked up to him.

          "Because I'm staying at that hotel right there. *Points to the big bronze colored building ahead of them* Same as you, am I correct?"

          "Yes, yes that's right. Floor 6, rm 56. You?"

          "Floor 6, rm 88. Hey, we're pretty close to one anotha. Maybe you could come over sometime, it gets pretty lonely with my dad out at his xcavations and all."

          "Xcavations? As in, the ancient Eygptian burial grounds south of here?"

          "Why, yes. Have you heard of them?" (A/N: BTW, they've been walking towards the hotel as they've been talking. Right now their waiting infront of the elevator.)

          "Only that they were believed to have mystical powers locked away inside them, but, I don't really believe in them. Do you?"

          "No, but I haven't gone with my dad to one of them since I was very little, so I'm not too sure. *Reached floor six* But my dad was planning on bringing me to one tomorrow, say, would you like to come?" Bakura smirked.

          "Hm, sure, I'd love to." 

***Back at Serenity's house***

          "Uh......um..."

          "What? Didn't I do a good job?" Joey had jus finished bandaging Serenity's ankle. It was a small job, but somehow, he had used up 2 rolls gauzes. Her ankle was covered, but so was half of her foot, and 3 quarters of her lower leg. He did get the job done, so she didn't say much else.

          "Ya, I guess so....thanks Joey."

          "Hehe....no problem! So, what do ya wanna do now?"

          "You can call your friends. Unless they're all busy."

          "Well, let's see. Tristan's in China, Ryou's in Egypt, Kaiba an Mokuba's skiing, so's Mai, and Tea's w/Yug. It's 9:14 pm (Time difference Japan-Australia) and mom's out. Let's go back outside!"

          "Joey! You gotta be kidding! It's too late! I can't believe how long that first-aid work took. I guess we should be getting ready for bed."

          "Aww com'on, it's not THAT late."

          "But you still have to unpack, fix up the guestroom, take a shower...."

          "Wait! I hafta fix the room?"

          "Ya. *Points at her ankle* I can't xaclty move around now can I?"

          *sigh* "Guess not, fine, let's get started." They both headed upstairs, Joey carrying Serenity all the way, until they got to thr guest room next to Serenity's. "K, do you think you can help me unpack all my stuff?"

          "I can help, but if you're not staying as long as we xpected, then you don't need to unload everything. I mean, you are leaving in a few days, right?" She handed Joey most of his clothes and personal belongings from his duffel bag.

          "Ya, I s'pose your right sis. Well then, I only gotta take out a few things." Hands everything back to Serenity. "Why make a mess? I think I'll jus take out what I need when I need it."

          "You coulda told me BEFORE I took out all that stuff Joey."

          "Now tell me, where's the fun in that?" He was soon answered with a pillow to the face. "Mmmmm *angry sigh* SerENITY!" It was winner take all in a gruesome pillow fight to the bitter end.....or until her mom got home...which ever one came first. 

***West Nell Airport, bagage claim***

          "Well, here you are ladies. I believe these belong to you." Tristan had jus finished collecting all the girls' luggage from the baggage claim, and boy was it a hard task. 5 girls, 3 trunks per person. 

          "Oh, thank you!" Said girl #1

          "Ya, you're such a nice guy!" Replied girl #2 with a smile.

          "We'll always remember you." Girl #3 added.

          "You really didn't have to go through all that trouble, but thanks for your help." Girl #4 answered with a wink.

          "So strong, you're a sweetie." Was the comment from girl #5.

          "We better be going." Said girl #2.

          "Cya Tristan! Thanks for everything!" Then they all got in a taxi, and left. 

          "Your welcome ladies!!!!" 'Well, you still got it Tristan.....hey, wait a minute....' "I DIDN'T GET A KISS!!! Aww man." He dropped his head in defeat and retreated to his spot by the terminal. This time around, he found someone else there, apparently waiting for a flight out.

          "Hey. You waiting for a plan outta here too?" Tristan asked the boy.

          "Ya. To Japan. I missed the first one, so now I hafta wait."

          "Same here, I was s'pose to be in China, but I got on the wrong plane, so now I'm jus headin back home." He held out his hand. "The name's Tristan." The boy smiled and shook his hand.

          "Ri, nice to meet ya." With that said, the two started talking about their personal situation. Even if Tristan was stuck here for the majority of his holiday, at least he wasn't spending it alone. 

***In the hallway of the Lowling hotel***

          'I sure hope this works.' Mokuba had been planning his scheme, and was jus 'bout ready to begin. All he had to do was get ready. He pulled up his blue scarf to cover the lower half of his face, took off his sweater, and put on his puffy red snow jacket, then he got into position. 'Here goes.' Grabbing onto the handle of the cart, he ran with it as fast as he could, put one of his feet on the lower tray, and pushed off as hard as he could, distracting the two guards by the door. Then he made a break for the stairs, and before the guards could see who the little hooligan was, he was already down 3 flights of stairs (Slid on the rail). Both guards followed him down to the lobby, and looked around. But since the ruffian had disguised himself, they couldn't spot him. They finally gave up, and went back upstairs.

          'Phew, that was close. Ha, I fooled you Seto.' Mokuba switched back to his sweater, and pulled down his scarf, then began walking around the lobby. "This place is huge, wonder where I should start." He was 'bout to go out into the white powder until he heard a familiar voice.

          "Don't worry boys, you'll all be able get me some cocoa. Jus wait your turn."

          'Huh? Mai?' "Mai? Is that you?" He began walking towards her.

          "Hm? Mokuba?"

***In Yugi's room*** 

          "Yugi, can you teach me some more now-" Alan had jus stepped into Yugi's room and faced 3 new people. "Um, hi. *Blink Blink* Who are you?"

          *relieved sigh* "Hey Alan, this is my grampa, my mom, and Kazen." He slowly pointed to each person as he said their name, then got on his crutches, picked up his deck, and headed towards Alan. "Everyone, this is Alan, my roommate."

          "Hello Alan, thank you for keeping my grandson company."

          "No problem."

          "Hi, I'm Lena, Yugi's mother. *smiles* It's very nice to meet you Alan." 

          "Nice to meet you too maam." He smiled too. Then he turned to the last person.

          "Hey there! I'm Yugi's father." He shook Alan's hand. "Glad to meet you." 

          "Uh....ya. Ditto." He gently massaged his hand. "Well, uh, *He rushed over, grabbed his deck, and returned to Yugi's side* we better get going." 

'I didn't kno that's your REAL father. I thought he was in America.' Alan whispered in Yugi's ear. 

          'He is, that's my 3rd, uh, 4th...iono...something step-dad. But let's hurry outta hear.' He walked up to his grampa and hugged him. "Bye grampa." Then over to his mother. "I'll be back in a bit mom." But, it was different with Kazen, no hug, and definetly not a handshake. "Um...cya." With that, both Yugi and Alan took off for the cafeteria, while the adults sat down and started talking. On the way down, a group of visitors separated them, and something caught Alan's eye. 

          'Huh?' When the crowd passed, he was surprised to see Yugi right next to him. "Wow, how didu get back here so quickly Yugi?"

          "Hm? What are you talking about? I was here the whole time, well, a few people were between us."

          "No, but.....I saw this guy, when the people passed by, heading to our room, he looked jus like you." It was like someone stole his voice.

          "Wha....wha...what? *Slowly turns to face Alan* Some....someone who looks, just like me......heading to our-our room?"

          "Ya, but I musta been hallucinating cuz your right here-Yugi? *Yugi darts off to rm 404* Wait for me!" *Follows* 

          "Yami!"

          "No, really, Yugi likes you, he's jus....not used to you yet."

          "If you say so honey."

          "Don't worry Kazen, Yugi is very mature for his age, he'll put aside his feelings sooner or later and then you guys can get to kno each other better." 

          "Uh, iono, he jus seems so, shy and child-like, I think It'll take awhile before we can get past 'Hi how are you?' *Pulls curtain back* (A/N: While those guys were talking, Yami walked in to see if yugi was there.) Uh........" *Yami looks up* 

          "Hello." He looks behind the first person, to find two more people sitting behind him. "You kno, if you're not visiting someone, you're not allowed to stay here."

          "Ahh, Yugi, son, it's me. And my.....you sure matured...a lot in.....the last couple minutes." He looked pretty shocked, he knew that he needed to get to kno his son more, but really, was he THAT ignorant?

          "Yugi? *Looks around* Where is he? I don't see him. Do you kno him?"

          "Uh....aren't you....him?" By this time, both grampa and Lena had come over to see what all the fuss was about.

          "Wha...YUGI? That's not my sweet lil son!" 

          "You think...I'M YUGI? I'm not Yugi!"

          "Well then....my boy, who are you?"

          "YAMI! WAIT! DON'T GO-*turned the corner to see Yami, talkin to his family* -uh..." 'Too late.'

          "Ahh!" Yugi's mother ran to her real son, then hugged him. "Yugi, you're my Yugi."

          "Ya mom, I kno."

          "Well, now that we kno that the smaller one is truly my grandson, *turns to Yami* all we need to kno now is who this is." Yami turned to Yugi, and he understood. He left his mother's embrace, and began his xplanation.

          "Um, grampa, mom, Kazen, *deep breath* this is Yami." 

~*~*~*~*~

SS-that's all for now! I gotta start and finish a book project by Turkey Day! 

but don't worry, I'll still update...juss gimme a few dayz to think of what should happen next an I'll get back to you. 

          oh, by the by, I don't think I can keep up with everyone's vacation. so...the next chapter will be about Yami+Yugi, and....who else? Joey+Serenity? Mokuba+Kaiba? Tristan? Ryou+Bakura? take your pick. then I'll probably ask again next chapter too. So send e-mails....review....anything to let me kno what you guys/girls wanna read. if no one can make-up their mind (that's ok, sometimes I can't decide either), then I'll jus draw lots. 

Tym-Mmmff fiiff if twwvi

SS-Aww....silence....I'm so glad I muffled that dinosaur. well, I betta be going, Sweet Dweams! 

Tym-*spits out cloth* Cya dudes an dudettes! Ashes ta As-Mffftvv

SS-*relieved sigh* now I will have really sweet dreams. cya.


	9. Friendship and comfort

SS-hey there, I'm back. 47 reviews cool! glad u guys like this! let's start k? 

Tym-yes cuz she'll be gone soon to finish her project. 

SS-I'M WORKIN ON IT OK! but I wanted to keep writing cuz.....I can't think of what to do for the project. and since I got some idea of what to do for this, I decided to continue. so, let's start k?

Tym-fine DISCLAIMER: Neither of us own YGO, jus the story....so enjoy! 

&**words to readers**&

Instead of telling everyone's vacation in one ch., I'm splitting it into two. So that's Yugi+Yami and Ryou+Bakura this ch., and Tristan, Joey+Serenity & Kaiba+Mokuba next ch. After my project is done, I'll continue doing everyone's story in one ch. but I don't got a lot of time now, so ya. 

Last Time 

~Lots happened, Joey is gettin settled in Serenity's house, Mokuba escaped the halls and ran into Mai, Ryou 'found' the box containing the puzzle and met Bakura, Tristan still has no luck w/girls and made a new friend (Ri-OC), and Yugi's grampa, mom, and step-father came to see him and discovered Yami. Whoo, what a mouth-full, now let's begin.

SS-oh, and there's a time diff. in Egypt an Japan. I don't kno how many hrs, but use your imaginations, k? tkx

~*~*~*~*~

                                **                Angels Watching Over Me**

                                                             Chapter 9

***In Yugi/Alan's room***

          It was pretty quiet for a while, at least, till Alan popped in. "Yugi! *breath* What *breath* was that *breath* about?" He had jus caught up with Yugi and was a little confused as to why everyone was so silent. He tugged Yugi's sleeve. "Hey, Yugi. What's goin on?" 

          "Nothin Alan. Listen, *pulls deck outta his pocket* why don't you go to the cafeteria *hands him his deck* and take this with you. I'll meet ya down there in a minute, ok?"

          "Sure. And don't worry, I won't lose any of your cards." He took off, and the room fell silent again. But grampa broke the silence.

          "So, you're Yami. *walks over and shakes his hand* Nice to meet you."

          "Nice to meet you too." He then whispered into Yugi's ear. "Who are these people Yugi? Are they your family?"

          "Ya." He replied, then he continued to introduce the rest of his family. "So, you already kno my grampa, this is my mom, Lena." She walked over and shook his hand.

          "Hello, sorry if I yelled a little before. I was jus startled."

          "It's ok."

          "Um....and this is Kazen." He paused, then added another tidbit. "He's my uh, step-dad." Then he whispered something into Yami's ear that the other didn't catch. Kazen sauntered over to Yami and held out his hand. 

          "I didn't mean to yell either, it's jus, I wasn't sure if you were my son or not." Yami hesitated, after registering what Yugi had told him, he was uncertain wheter or not he should accept. Not wanting to be rude, he took it. Yugi wasn't kidding, it hurt. 

          "No problem." He rubbed his hand shortly afterwards and it was silent yet again. Seeing that his mom and grampa were ready to fire a number of questions at Yami, he quickly diverted their attention. 

          "Uh....well, I think that that's all for now. *begins pushing Yami towards the door* 

          "Yugi, what are you do-ah"

          "I'll xplain later Yami." Keeps pushing. "Cya later mom! grampa!" Within seconds after Yugi had shoved Yami out of his room, he began to xplain. 

          "Yugi, now can you tell me what all that was about?" Both of them were now heading to the cafeteria. 

          "I kno my mom was 'bout to ask you a million questions, most of which you probly wouldn't have liked to answer. I jus thought that it woulda been, sorta uncomfortable for you. I'm sorry, oh, and I'm also sorry Kazen shook your hand so roughly."

          "That wasn't your fault, I mean, you even tried to warn me. But I suppose I understand, it was a little weird." As they approached the cafeteria, a thought came to Yami's mind. "Hey, Yugi."

          "Ya."

          "Why do you call your step-father Kazen?"

          "That's his name Yami."

          "Well, yes, but you don't call your mother Lena."

          "Uh, it's jus how I feel." They entered the cafeteria, and Alan started calling Yugi's name. Yugi started to walk towards him when Yami gripped his shoulder.

          "Yugi, you're not getting outta this that easily." When he saw the uneasy look in his eyes, he lessened his grip. *sigh* "Can we talk about this later? Please?" 

          "If we hafta."

          "Yes, we do. I'll come by around the usual time." 

          "Ok." Yami let go of his shoulder, and left. Yugi sighed, then headed towards the table. 

***In Ryou's room***

          After their little meeting, Ryou went to his room and Bakura retired to his. Ryou had promised that he could come to the archeological dig with him, since he seemed so interested. Even though Ryou told him that all they were gonna see/find were hieroglyphics, Bakura never lost fascination, it was almost as if he knew something was there. 

          When he approached his door, Ryou quickly got out his card key, swiped it through, and it opened. He closed it, kicked off his sandals, and turned around to find his dad, sitting on the bed. 

          "Uh, hello father." Ryou went up to his bed and sat down. "When did you get home?" His dad was holding the note, and seemed to be in deep thought. 

          "Oh, about 30 min. ago I suppose. When did YOU leave?" There seemed to be a little anger in his voice, but Ryou didn't catch it.

          "Um, *looks up at the clock, 3:46pm* maybe around 2:00 or so. Why?" His dad cleared his throat, and began reading the note aloud.

          "Father, I have to check something. Don't worry, I will be back 5 minutes or so. -Ryou" Ryou looked at the floor, he hadn't realized that his encounter had taken over an hour. And just realized that his dad was probably worried sick about him.

          "Uh....um....-"

          "Tell me Ryou, what was it that you had to check on?" He didn't release his anger, he was keeping it in. And Ryou was grateful for that right now. 

          "I-I-I saw someone I knew." He wasn't really lying, after all, now he knew Bakura.

          "Um hm, and it took you over an hour to find him?"

          "Ya, well, I kinda.....lost him along the way. So I went into this shop to find him, but he wasn't there so I went back outside and I, well, stumbled into him." He nodded, then looked at his son's purchase. 

          "And after that you did some shopping?" Ryou looked down to his bag, then back up to his father's gaze. 

          "Well, when I didn't find him in the store, I found something for Yugi. I thought he could play around with it, since he's probably bored in the hospital."

          "Ok, that still doesn't xplain why you were gone for so long."

          "Um.....after I bumped into my friend.....we started walking....and talking. I guess we sorta lost track of time." 

          "Does your friend have a name?"

          "Yes, his name's Bakura." There was a long pause, something that Ryou considered as bad thing. 'Great, I bet he's thinking of a punishment right now. Maybe he'll send me home, well that isn't too bad actually. Or, maybe he'll lock me in this room until it's time to fly back to Japan. *sigh* If I knew he was coming back so soon I wouldn't have left!'

          *sigh* "Just remember to check back with me next Ryou."

          "HUH?!?!"

          "You know, call? You had me worried sick."          

          "Oh, right." Ryou couldn't believe he had gotten off scott free. Then again, he still had to ask if Bakura could come with them to the dig. "Um, dad......you're still going to the dig tomorrow, right?"

          "Yes, you still want to go, right?"

          "Yes, but I was wondering......if maybe, we could bring my friend along too?" His dad looked at him, then back out the window. 

          "If he doesn't mind looking at ancient Egyptian ruins all day, sure, he can come." A smile crossed Ryou's face.

          "Really?"

          "Sure, that way you can have someone to talk to while I'm working."

          "Great." He got off his bed and headed towards the door.

          "Where are you going?"

          "I'm going to tell him he can come." He slipped on his sandals and grabbed his card key.

          "Now?"

          "Yes, he's staying in this hotel." He opened the door. "I'll be back in 5 minutes." Then he shut the door and soon the sound of his footsteps disappeared.

          "Hm, guess that means I'll have the room to myself for another hour or so."

***In Yugi/Alan's room 12:34pm***

          After the stressful morning, Yugi faced an equally stressful afternoon. When he returned from the cafeteria he found his mother and his grampa in his room. They started talking about the wedding, and then about Kazen. Yugi convinced them that he jus wasn't used to him yet, and that after some time, he wouldn't be so quiet around him. His mother may have bought it, but his grampa was still unconvinced. So he pulled his grandson outside, and they started a new conversation. 

~$^**_Flashback_**^$~

          _"So Yugi, how's your leg? Does it still hurt?"_

_          "It's fine, and it doesn't hurt that much. *sigh* Grampa, can you cut to the chase?"_

_          "I have no idea what you're talking about Yugi."_

_          "Grampa.....I kno you pulled me out here so that we can talk about something and it's definetly not my leg."_

_          "Very well. Listen up Yugi, I kno that you don't feel that comfortable around Kazen. But what I don't understand, is why. He's nice, and treats us well, sure his grip is hard to stand, but other than that, he seems pretty normal."      
          "I don't kno, I'm jus.....not used to him yet-"_

_          "Don't give me that Yugi. I kno that's not the truth. Or, at least not the whole truth." He stopped walking (A/N: Ya, they were walking.) and looked his grandson in the eyes. "What are you keeping from me Yugi? What's wrong?" Yugi took a deep breath, and was about to answer his grampa, when he realized that he didn't have a sufficient answer._

_          "...........I don't know." He turned and started walking away as fast   as his injured leg could allow him. He wasn't sure where he was heading to, but he kept going. He ended up outside, in the one of the garden's many pathways. He sat down, and thought about the conversation, until he finally realized something. He had pushed the idea of a real father so far out of his mind, that he wasn't sure what to do. His mother wouldn't usually stay    with a man that long, so Yugi kinda forgot what it was like to have a dad. He had always been distant with his mom's dates, almost cold at times, but it wouldn't matter. He figured that his mom would dump Kazen sooner or later, so he shouldn't get attached. But it looked like he was here to stay, Yugi would have a permanent step-father, and he didn't kno what to do. Plus, he would hafta convince Kazen that he wasn't always this mean (A/N: Before the wedding, whenever Kazen came to his house, he would avoid him and was sorta rude when spoken to.)._

_          This whole idea hit him all at once and he broke down crying. It wasn't until Tea got worried, started to search for him, and found him sitting there that she brought him back to his room._

~$^**_End Flashback_**^$~

          Yugi was lying in his bed, unable to sleep. His grampa decided to stay in the room with him, jus incase he wanted to finish the conversation they started earlier, but no go. Yugi had been silent ever since Tea brought him back and he didn't feel like talking anytime soon. He was about to go to sleep until he heard the door open. It was Yami, then he remembered that he wanted to talk to him about Kazen. He sat up.

          "Hello Yugi, hope your not too tired to talk." He walked up to his bedside.

          "Hi Yami, no I think I can talk a lil." He looked for the chair, then remembered that grampa was sleeping in it. "Um, why don't you jus sit on the bed." 

          "Ok." He sat on the edge of the bed. "So, I heard that Tea found you all alone in one of the garden paths." He noticed that Yugi started looking down, he guessed that it wasn't the best subject to discuss. But he needed to make sure that his charge was alright. "What were you doing there?" Yugi began to remember the thoughts that flowed into his mind when he was sitting in the garden, and he could feel warm tears forming again, threatening to fall.

          *sniff* I was jus....*sniff sniff* wandering. That's all. *sniff* Yami could see that he had hit something big and even though part of him wanted to stop right there, the other half needed to kno what had caused the sudden water works. 

          "Yugi? Yugi, what's wrong? You can tell me." At first, he was hesitant, if he couldn't tell his grampa, whom he had known ever since he was 3 or so. Then why would he tell Yami, someone he had met less than a week ago? He wasn't too sure, but he told Yami anyway. He jus had a feeling that Yami could really help him with it. Yami listened, and was a bit surprised. He knew that Yugi wasn't comfortable around Kazen, and that his mom had dated excessively, but he didn't kno that Yugi had taken it so harshly.           

          Yugi had been fighting back the tears since the beginning, but it was pointless in trying to do so when he reached the part about being rude and even somewhat cruel to his moms dates. He broke down, and Yami had been wondering when he would. Yami gently wrapped his arms around Yugi and tried to calm him down, but he figured that it'd be better just to let him cry. And he did, he buried his head into Yami's chest and gripped the bottom of his shirt. But Yami didn't mind, in fact, it felt nice. *A light glow emanated from Yami, but he didn't notice it, he also didn't notice his wings which cleverly wrapped themselves around the two.* He had never xperienced this comforting sense before, usually because another angel woulda taken over by now. Not this time though, he had been doing a pretty good job so far, and he wasn't about to mess up now. So he continued to gently stroked the boy's back and hold him protectively until the sniffs and tears began to stop. 

          Yami slowly pulled back *So did his wings* and was met by a pair of amethyst eyes, they were slightly red (from the crying), but they seemed to be happier. He guessed that Yugi had been waiting a while to let out his emotions. 

          "Feel better?" 

          *sniff* "Ya." He looked into Yami's ruby eyes and continued. "Thanks Yami. *sniff* Thank you for listening to me." Yami smiled, then brushed a couple of Yugi's golden bangs away from his angelic face. 

          "Your welcome, besides, it's my job to make sure that the patients are happy." This time, Yugi smiled.

          "Uh huh." Yami glanced at the clock, 1:01am. Even though this chat didn't take as long as the others, it was still late. He decided that it was time for him to leave. He was 'bout to tell Yugi jus that, until he spoke up. "Hey, Yami."

          "Yes?" 

          "Can you stay with me until I fall asleep? I mean, if you're not going to check on other kids." 

          "Sure." Yugi smiled, he didn't want to be alone after what had jus happened, plus, it felt nice when he settled into Yami's chest again. It reminded him of when he was young, when he would sneak into his parent's bed and nestle into his mom's arms during cold stormy nights. It brought a small tear or two to his eyes, for that was when his parents were still together. 

          Yami found the blankets and silently wrapped them around Yugi, then cautiously leaned back against the headboard. He closed his eyes, and began to stroke his back again. After some time, Yami heard Yugi's slow, quiet, breathing, and assumed that he was now asleep. But he heard something else to, someone coughing rather loudly, as if, trying to get his attention. He opened his eyes to darkness, then looked around to find Yugi's grampa staring at him. Yami gingerly sat up, and gently moved the sleeping Yugi over to the fluffy pillow. Then he got up, adjusted his covers, and began to walk to Yugi's grampa. But stopped when he motioned him to go outside instead, when they got into the hallway, grampa cleared his throat again and started the conversation. 

          "Well, hello Yami. You're up rather late aren't you." 

          "Yes, um, Yugi wanted to talk to me, and since I couldn't find him earlier, I decided to come by before he went to sleep." He tried to stay calm, but the feeling that grampa might know something kept him nervous.

          "I see. You know, I never see you tend to any other patients Yami." He began walking in a semi-circle. "It seems that you only watch after Yugi."

          "You only just met me, you don't see me helping the other children."

          "Well, that may be true, but I'm betting that it isn't. In fact, I don't think you're actually here as a volunteer." Now Yami knew he knew something, but he still kept his composure.

          "Really, you can check my file. It clearly states that I am here as a volunteer. And that I work the night shift. That's why I am here so late."

          "Um hm, that's all probably correct, but if memory serves me, volunteers, working the night shift or not, DON'T have wings." He stopped walking and turned to face Yami. And Yami just stood there. He took a deep breath.

***The next day (Ya...in Egypt...it's the next day =) sry if it's confusin)***   

          "Here we are boys, the ruins of Senneth." Ryou's father led them into the main xcavation site, then spoke to them again. "I'm going to be here until 6:30pm (A/N: Right now it's 3:00pm), and I xpect that you two will wander around even if I tell you not to, so, just meet back here by 6:15pm ok?"

          "Alright." Both of them answered, then they began their descent into the caverns. Bakura was leading the way, and seem to know xactly where he was going. "Where are we going Bakura?" He looked around only to see more hieroglyphics and inscriptions. "I don't think we should go in too deep, we might get lost." 

          "Hm, don't worry, I know where I'm going." He held up the lantern to get a better look at the writings, then turned left. "Just follow me."

          "What are you looking for? Can you read these?"

          "I read about an item that's supposedly hidden here, and I was hoping to find it." They took another turn left, then kept walking straight. "I can make out most of these, don't worry, were close." Soon, they escaped the narrow passage way, and the inscriptions seemed to be repeating themselves.

"Almost there, Ryou."

          "Bakura, what is it that you're looking for? Maybe I could help you find it. That way, we can get outta here sooner." Bakura looked over his shoulder, then turned his attention back to the drawings.

          "Alright. It's a ring." Ryou stopped. Bakura did the same a little after.

          "What? Were looking for a ring? How are we s'pose to find a tiny thing like that in all this rubble?"

          "It's not a ring for your finger." He began walking again, and Ryou followed his lead. "It's about the size of a pendent, maybe a little bigger. It's gold with some spikes hanging on the side. Don't worry, it probably won't be among the rocks and debris. It should be near an altar, or something like it."

          "I see." Ryou stopped again, and Bakura looked at him. 

          "Ryou? Ryou what's the matter?" Ryou suddenly darted down a dark corridor and Bakura quickly followed. "Ryou! Slow down!" Soon, the passage opened up, and he found Ryou staring down at something. "Ryou, what is it?" He pointed down, there was a hole in the middle of the floor, and deep in the pit, a small bit of gold caught Bakura's eye. "How didu-"

          "I don't know, I just.....had a feeling." 

          "Well, now all we need to do is figure out how to get down there to get it."

          "If it's even the ring."

          "Oh, I'm sure it is." Ryou brought the lantern up to his wrist to look at his watch. 

          "Well, we better get it and get outta here soon, we only have an hour left before they close-up the site."

          "Alright, *Takes off backpack and pulls out a rope, then gets up and take off his belt* give me your belt and we'll get started." 

***Back in the hallway***

          ".......What?"

          "You heard me."

          "I'm not a bird."

          "I know that."

          "It was very dark, and it's very late, you must have imagined it. Because I can assure you, *looks over his shoulder* I have no wings."

          "It wasn't all that dark when that white light began to glow around you. And you retracted your wings." Yami hesitated.

          "You can't prove that." 

          "Yami, I'm not saying it's a bad thing, and I'm not going to tell anyone, but I know what I saw, and what I saw were wings protruding from your back and white light emanating from your body as you were trying to calm my grandson." Yami thought for a moment, had he accidentally released his wings? He was focusing his attention to Yugi at the time, but, had he really exposed himself in that brief moment? "So it's true, you are.....well, actually I don't know what you are, but you watch over my grandson. And if that's what you do, I'm grateful." Yami met him eye to eye. He wasn't going to tell anyone, he wasn't going to stop him from talking to Yugi, he was happy that he was here to protect Yugi. "Tell me Yami, what are you? Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Yami did hesitated, but only for a second. He took a deep breath.

          'I mine as well tell him, after all, there's no way for me to get out of this one.' "My name is Yami, and I am an angel sent here to protect Yugi." grampa nodded.

          "Hm, I see. Well, I knew Yugi was friendly, but I didn't xpect him to befriend an angel."

          "To tell you the truth, I didn't xpect to either. I was sent here to heal him and return to heaven, but he saw me, while I was healing his leg, and I started talking to him. I never thought this would happen." 

          "Yes, well, it has, and I'm glad that it did."

          "Why?"

          "Well, all of Yugi's friends, xcept for Tea, have left for the holidays. His mother has gotten married, again, and then he lands himself in the hospital. This hasn't been the best Christmas for him. But, he seems happy now, and I'm guessing it's because you're here."

          "He's happier just because I'm here. I don't understand."

          "My daughter and I care deeply for Yugi, and so do his friends, but he's still lonely. With everyone preparing to leave for the holidays, no one seems to have time to stop and talk to Yugi lately. So, naturally, when you came and started giving him attention and your time, he cheered up. He doesn't know that you're here to watch over him only, so he feels-"

          "Special, and loved. Right?"

          "Right. That your here just for him." Yami looked down, and grampa was curious. "What's wrong? You're doing a great job, just now you got him to open up and you stayed there to comfort him afterwards. What could be the matter?"

          "I'm not supposed to get attached to my charges." Grampa looked at him, Yami continued. "Even if I am making him feel special, after I finish healing him, I'll have finished my assignment, I'm going to hafta leave." Grampa understood.

          "Back to heaven?" Yami nodded. "And he'll be lonely again."

          "Probably worse than before, he'll think I abandoned him or something." He opened the door and looked at Yugi. "At first, I wanted to heal him and be done with it, get back to my cloud, and rest. But after I got to know him, I don't want to leave him. *Looks at grampa* I don't think I could." Grampa walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

          "And, you can't stay."

          "No, one of the others will come and bring me back. And you never get the same charge twice for fear of...well, this. Getting too attached. And their are penalties for getting too attached."

          "There are? What? Why" 

          "When you get too close, you lose sight of your true mission, you don't use your best judgment, and-"

          "Yes?"

          "You are removed from the mission." Grampa blinked. 

          "Is that all?"

          "No. Your memory and your charge's memory are wiped clean, neither

will remember. And anything you've done will be removed."

          "So his leg will-"

          "Will be broken again, and the viruses I erased will return."

          "Yami, xactly how much of his leg did you heal?"

          "Almost the entire thing, so if I am removed, the 3 bones will break again, the ligaments will be torn, and that virus will come back." Grampa was hesitant to ask, but he needed to know.

          "What was the virus?"

          ".......Cancer." 

~*~*~*~*~

SS-Whoo...that was a long one. I think I'm gonna leave it at that for now. Why? because-

Tym-BECAUSE U GOTTA FINISH UR READING PROJECT!!!!

SS-o ya....that too, but also cuz the block that writers hate caught me.

Tym-In simplemon's terms plz......

SS-WRITER'S BLOCK U BLOCK HEAD!

Tym-oOoOoOoOoOo icic. well then work on ur project.

SS-fine...kk. o ya...remember, next ch. I'm telling Tristan's, Joey+Serenity's & Mokuba+Kaiba's vacation. Then I'll get back to Yugi+Yami and Ryou+Bakura k? cool.

Tym-Work you must WORK!!!!! *ahem* Ashes ta Ashes digidudes.

SS-w/e Sweet Dweams everyone. an plz review! I luv ta hear ur words of wisdom!


	10. Catching the powder

SS-hey hey lookie........I'm back! 

Tym-wow...surprise, surprise. a'course your back.

SS-well, I know that, but I meant I'm back from Turkey Day vacation.

Tym-oh right, forgot 'bout that.

SS-You forgot stuffing your mouth with loads of turkey and stuffing? 

*sigh* guess you passed out, oh!** ReMiNdEr** this ch. is all 'bout the  vacations of Mokuba+Kaiba, Joey+Serenity, and Tristan. but don't worry, we'll get back to Yugi+Yami and Ryou+Bakura next ch. hm...I'll decided how to organize it all an tell you guys b4 the ch ends.

Tym-Let's get on with it k? DISCLAIMER: let's K.I.S.S. k?  Keep It Simple Stupid! ya, neither of us own YGO...that's it. now get on with it!

&**words to readers**&

~Tkx to everyone who reviewed, it's helping me find my mistakes. 

Tym-ya, ALL of her mistakes. Like the one about cancer being a virus.

SS-ya, I think I forgot to double-check after I wrote everything down.

Tym-and after you studied the difference between viruses and bacteria, you go and forget what cancer really is!

SS-yes, well, thanks everyone! I promise to read over my ch. before submitting it! 

Tym-yes and I'll re-read it too. 

Last Time 

~Grampa discovered that Yami was an angel, and if he gets too attached to Yugi, he'll lose him and regain his illness, cancer. Meanwhile, Ryou had brought Bakura along with him to the archeological dig, and they discovered the Millennium Ring. But this ch. isn't 'bout them, so ya.

~*~*~*~*~

                                      **Angels Watching Over Me**

                                                    Chapter 10

***In the lobby of the Lowling Hotel***

          "Mai?" Mokuba stood there, a few feet away from one of his friends.

          "Mokuba, is that really you?" The sea of guys parted as Mokuba made his way to the girl calling him. "It is you." She smiled. "How you doin hun?"

          "I'm good. What about you?" 

          "I'm great. I just came up here to do a lil skiing, you know, enjoy the fresh air and stuff." She began to look around. "Hey, where's Kaiba?" Mokuba looked down.

          "Oh, uh...." She followed his gaze.

          "Don't tell me you came all way the up here by yourself."

          "No, no I didn't. Seto's just, busy. He promised to take me skiing today, but-"

~$^**_Flashback_**^$~

          _"Seto? Seto, where are you going?" His big brother was gathering some of his belongings and looked ready to leave._

_          "I-I have some things to take care of Mokuba. I'll be back in a couple hours." _

_          "But, but you promised to take me skiing today Seto!" He ran up to him, and grabbed his dark blue overcoat._

_          "I know, but, this is really important. I promise to take you outside later. But for now, you have to stay here." _

_          "Here? All day?!? Seto you can't be serious! I'll be bored to death!"_

_          "It won't be that long, just promise me that you'll stay here, all right?"_

_          "Ummmm.....all right." He left, and after seeing the new lock    installed on the door, he sighed and retired to his bed._

~$^**_End Flashback_**^$~

          "-but he had to leave." He started to drag his shoe around in a circle on the floor, and continued. "I couldn't stand being locked up, so....I kinda, broke out." He then looked straight up into Mai's eyes. "Please don't tell anyone! Seto will kill me if he found out!" Mai smirked.

          "Your secret's safe with me kiddo." She gave him a thumbs up. "I sure know what it's like to be cooped up and I hate it. Don't worry, Kaiba will never know." Mokuba smiled. "Say, I haven't had a chance to get out into the powder yet, what's say you and I tackle it together? Hm?"

          "What? Really?"

          "Sure, I mean, if Kaiba couldn't bring ya out there today, then I'll bring ya. I'm sure he wouldn't mind, as long as you don't wander off without me."

          "Cool! Let's go!" In the blink of an eye, he started for the rental shop, and Mai casually walked off behind him, making sure not to lose him

                (A/N: There's some big time diff. here, so bear with me.)

***Night time at Serenity's house***

          After the tiresome pillow fight, both Joey and Serenity decided to head to bed. It was 'bout 11:37pm, and considering the long journey they had experienced today, neither of them minded hitting the sack a lil earlier than usual. 

          'I wish Joey could stay here longer, it's been so long since I've spent time with him. But, I know that he wants to get home to dad and keep Yugi company, and it'd be selfish of me to keep him here.' Serenity was tossing in her bed. A nasty storm was brewing outside, and it was equally dark and cold inside her room too. *Clash of thunder, flash of lightening* "Ahhuh!" She knew it was stupid to be so afraid of thunder, but it did seem pretty scary at the moment. *Another clash* Serenity pulled up her covers, but it was no use, no matter what she did, she couldn't drown out the sound of the thunder. After some thought, she quietly escaped her bed, and crept over to the spare room where Joey was sleeping. The door opened with a squeak, but that didn't seem to bother her big brother. He was tossing too, but not for the same reasons, it was almost like he was chasing something. She walked up to his bedside, obviously no longer concerned of how much noise she made. 

          "Joey? Joey, are you.....um, awake?" She was answered by a snore, and a couple words about giant donuts. "Joey. *pokes him* Joey. *pokes him again* Wake up!"

          "Hm...heh, uh....hm?" He finally opened his eyes, and met the auburn ones of his lil sister. "Se-renity? *yawn* What's wrong?" Another clap of thunder, and his sister's scared expression was all he needed to see before he pulled his covers back. "C'mere." She quickly got in before another crash came, and curled up next to him. He, in turn, covered her, and wrapped his arms around his frightened sister. He gently rubbed her back, assuring her that everything was all right, and slowly, she calmed down. "S'ok, go to sleep, I'm right 'ere." 

          "Thanks Joey." She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes, gradually snuggling into her brother's chest. The warmth coming from his body was very comforting, and the continuous massaging relaxed her. 'What would I do without you, Joey?' He kept running his hand up and down her back, waiting until her short breaths lengthened, signaling him that she had finally fallen asleep. When everything calmed down, he rested his head on top of Serenity's chestnut hair and closed his eyes. 

          "G'nite sis." He closed his eyes, and soon after, fell asleep. 

***Night time at the West Nell Airport***

          "Man, it's really getting late." Tristan said, after looking out into the dark, night sky. 

          "You got that right." Tristan had been talking to Ri for 'bout an hour or so, and even though it was very interesting, soon they ran out of things to discuss. Ri was heading back to Japan, like Tristan, to spend Christmas with his friends and family. He was visiting his cousins in Australia, and missed the flight back, so now he was stranded with his new friend. This wasn't too bad for Tristan, sure, he had to wait for a plane back, but at least he had made a friend, and it happened to be someone who is a little familiar with this new environment. 

          "Where ya heading? I mean, after you get back to Japan?"

          "To my dad's apartment. We always spend Christmas there. You?"

          "That's cool, I'm going to spend Christmas with my family too, but first, I'm gonna pay a visit to my buddy. He broke his leg, and is in the hospital, so I decided to stop by for a day or so. Jus so he won't be too lonely."

          "That's really nice of you."

          "Ya well, I'm jus that kinda guy." Ri smirked, then pulled out his extra coat and folded it. 

          "What are you doing?" He patted the coat, and placed it on top of the waiting chairs (A/N: You know, those chairs you sit in near the terminal).

          "I'm making a pillow." Then he zipped his bag up again. "After all, it wouldn't be very comfortable sleeping without one, right?"

          "Oh, right." Tristan got with the program and pulled out an extra sweater he had packed away and copied Ri's style. *looks at watch, 11:58pm* "Well, I guess that we're not getting a flight outta here 'till tomorrow. 

          *sigh* "Guess not. Oh well, see you in the morning then." He then took off his bucket hat and placed it over his face while Tristan was trying to get comfortable in his seat. When he had finally gotten into a comfortable position, a loud voice boomed from the speakers nearby.

          "ATTENTION, WILL ALL PASSENGERS BOARDING FLIGHT 226 TO TOKYO, JAPAN PLEASE MAKE THEIR WAY TO THE TERMINAL." Tristan jumped from the sudden announcement and found that he had fallen to the cold floor tiles.

          "Huh? Wha-what was that?" Ri also awoke after the blaring sound reached his ears.

          "Wow, Tristan, what was that?" Tristan got up and motioned him to shush as the message repeated itself.

          "REPEAT, ALL PASSENGERS BOARDING FLIGHT 226 TO TOKYO, JAPAN PLEASE MAKE THEIR WAY TO THE TERMINAL."

          "All right! C'mon Ri, we got a plane to catch!" Tristan got a jump start and headed for the right terminal, while Ri was still registering what he had just said.

          "Hey! Wait up!" He started chasing after the brunette and found that he was only a few yards ahead of him. "Actually, *checks watch 12:02am* we are leaving tomorrow, I mean, today!" He turned right, then left, trying to quicken his pace, not wanting to lose sight of his friend. 

***In the Lowling Alps rental shop***

          "How about this one Mai? No, wait, this one's much better. Or, maybe I should use this one...what do you think?" Mokuba was running around the shop, picking out lots of different snowboards and goggles.

          "Slow down kiddo, we're just renting this stuff, you won't be stuck with it for life." She put back most of them and he was left with two.

          "I know, but I wanna look cool going down the slopes." Mai smiled, she had to admire his spunk, after they had arrived in the store, Mokuba took one look at all the boards and decided to go snowboarding instead of skiing. 

          "Well, I think you should just pick between these two, I mean really, you pick out snowboards the way I pick out shoes."

          "There're just so many to choose from, I can't help but look around."

He finally decided on a dark blue board that had an emerald dragon emblazoned on the front. He had taken lessons before, so he ran outside and was ready to go.

          "Wait for me." Mokuba turned around and found that Mai had dumped the skis and took a snowboard too. It was lavender with a nearly black rose imprinted on it. "After all, we're taking this one together." Mokuba nodded in agreement.

          "All right." They both strapped on their equipment, and lowered their goggles. Slowly they moved up to the edge of the ledge, until they were inches from it. Both looked down, it wasn't too steep, but it definitely didn't qualify as a bunny slope. 

          "You ready kid?"

          "Ya."

          "I'm not gonna go slow, you better keep up."

          "Don't worry about me, Mai. And if you do speed ahead, I'll just look for a flash of purple." She didn't reply, just smiled, then, she held up 3 fingers.

          "Ready? 1........2............3!" Mokuba wasn't lying, he was pretty good at this. He easily maneuvered his way around the numerous trees, shrubs, and the occasional people. He didn't take any of the jumps though, and Mai noticed it. 'Why is he playing it safe? Or is he just binding his time? Well, I think that I can encourage him to give it a try.' "HEY MOKUBA!" He made sure his path was clear before turning his head to meet Mai's gaze. "You're pretty good, but watch and learn!" He stared at her for a moment before looking ahead. There, he spotted a small ramp in Mai's path.

          'She wouldn't.' But she did, bending her knees to get a higher lift, Mai soared off the ramp and turned (1st she was facing the forest, then she turned 180 degrees to face him) to give him a thumbs-up before hitting the soft powder again. 'Wow, she's good.' There was a small break from the hill and they slid to a halt. "Wow Mai, that was good. I thought that you would have done a face plant or something."

          "Uh uh, kid, I'm more than a pretty face. And speaking of that, there's no way I would have let this face get more powder." Mokuba smiled, then looked down to his board.

          "Do you think you can teach me how to take off like that?" Mai took off her goggles, then shook her head to get the excess snow out of her hair.

          "I guess I could, if you don't mind having a big sister for the day instead of a big brother." He looked up and met her gaze, then nodded enthusiastically.

          "Sure! I don't mind.....*smirks* big sister." Mai matched his grin and rumpled his hair just before he put his goggles back on. 

          "You do know that there's such a thing as too much spunk, right?" *puts her own goggles on*

          "Ya, I'm just pushing the limits." They both took off, and that started a very long afternoon of jumping, avoiding trees, and helping each other up from the snow's chilly embraces. It took up most of the afternoon, and by the time they finished, the sun was beginning to set. 

          They had reached the bottom of the slope for the 7th time and were now boarding the ski lift. "That was exhausting, but fun. Thanks Mai, I'm glad that you could bring me out here today." Mai lifted her goggles and shook her hair a bit.

          "You bet it was fun, I haven't felt rushes like that for awhile. And, you're welcome. I'm glad I came out here to teach you, *patted his wild hair* you're a good student."

          "Ya, I just wish Seto coulda seen me-" At his abrupt stop, Mai looked at him in confusion. 

          "What's wrong Mokuba-*Mokuba jumps off of the lift* HEY!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOIN!?!? *He keeps going* MOKUBA!!! ARGH!" Mai follows his lead and jumps off the lift, trying to pick up speed in order to catch her 'little brother'. 'This better be good Mokuba, I almost broke a nail.'

***Still in the West Nell airport***

          "Flight....."

          "Canceled." *sigh* Ri slumped into a seat next to Tristan and took off his hat.

          "You've been here longer than I have Ri, tell me, how many freak storms occur here?"

          "Out of all the times I've stayed here..........none." (A/N: I got no idea if freak storms happen so....ya. Just wanted to let you know.) 

          "Well, then I think we were destined to stay here."

~$^**_Flashback_**^$~

          _"Hurry up Ri! We're gonna miss the plane!"_

_          "I'm comin' I'm comin'! *turns the corner* Just don't leave without me-Ooff! *bumps into Tristan and falls backwards* Oww....what did you do that for Tris?"_

_          "Number one Ri, never call me that again. And number two.....*points out the window* (A/N: You know, most airports got humongus windows so you can see the planes take off, that's cool.) I think we've been stormed in."_

_          "What? *looks out the window to see a storm raging* Oh man."_

~$^**_End Flashback_**^$~

          "Now, what were you saying about leaving today?"

          "Ok, I take it back, we're NOT leaving today. Happy?" Tristan reaches for his sweater pillow again.

          "As a matter of fact, yes."

          "Fine, whatever will make you go to sleep." Then he drifted to sleep, and Tristan too soon after, both secretly waiting for another announcement telling them that the storm had passed. 

~*~*~*~*~

SS-okey dokes, you can tell that the storm is moving, won't be long till it hits Egypt. 

Tym-are you giving it away on purpose?

SS-k, I'll stop. But anywayz.....I ThInK I'm bringing this whole thing home soon.

Tym-ending it already? you didn't even tell 'em 'bout what'll happen to Yugi and Yami-*muzzles Tym*

SS-yes, *ahem* I meant bringing the others' stories home. Here's the order for everyone's vacations: **next ch.** Yugi+Yami and Ryou+Bakura and if there's time, either Tristan or Mokuba+Seto+Mai okey? k, cuz I'm done for the night. Sweet Dweams! 

**Tym**- *whispering* hey everyone, I told SS I'd close this up with my Ashes ta Ashes, but I'm here ta tell you all that **I'm writing the next ch. instead of SS**. She's comin' down with a cold of badness so I'll take care of the story.           Luckily, *pulls out a notebook* Levi (SS's non-pen name) wrote a quick version here, so I think I'll just improvise on some of the fuzzy parts. but as she said before, **it's either Tristan or Mokuba+Seto+Mai**, I won't have time to write up both of 'em so **I need you to vote**. I don't have much time, if Levi sees that I'm writing this, she'll come in and change things which means......she won't get ANY rest! okey dokes, cya next time digidudes!


	11. Just In Time

Tym-Well, here I am, and as I said before, it's only me. *crickets chirp* Yup, lil Tym all alone. Well, let me introduce myself. Hi! My non-pen name's TK, I've known SS for over 6 yrs, and I'm her idea giving person. I love Digimon, (Obviously, my nickname's Tyrannomon, aka Tym!) but YGO's also cool. Normally, I only come over when she's writing her fics or doin HW, but I'm using her account thingy jus for today. 

DISCLAIMER: Neither of us own YGO okay? good. =)  

          Right, next on Levi's agenda....hm...*reads notebook* okey dokes, so this ch. all 'bout Yugi+Yami, Ryou+Bakura, and Mokuba+Kaiba+Mai. Let's go then!

&**words to readers**&

~Tkx to everyone who R/R! Love all your comment and ideas....and corrections for me. 

Last Time 

~Mokuba and Mai had a cool boarding lesson, but it was cut short when Mokuba left early. Joey acts all big brotherly when Serenity comes to him during the storm, and it's the same bad weather that canceled Tristan+Ri's flight back home. But since this ch. ain't 'bout them, read the last 'Last Time' to see what happened to Y+Y and R+B.

~*~*~*~*~

                                                **Angels Watching Over Me**

                                                          Chapter 11

****NiteTime, in the hall outside Yugi/Alan's room****

          There was an air of silence in that hall, it seemed as if time stood still as Granpa was taking in all this new information. 

          "Cancer...my little Yugi? No, Yugi can't of...couldn't have...how?" 

          "It wouldn't be an important issue if I hadn't gotten so attached to the little guy." He turned from Granpa and started walking down the hallway, and without looking back he finished his message. "Listen, I'm going to finish my assignment, and leave, *tilts head down* no harm will come to him on my account." Granpa thought he heard a tinge of sadness in Yami's voice, well after thinking 'bout it he knew he heard a lil. He knew that Yami had become very close to Yugi, and that it must have been very hard for him to give up their friendship to keep Yugi safe. ****

          "Yami, I know that there's nothing I can say that'll make you change your mind, but you have to know that there's nothing wrong with getting attached to someone the way you have with Yugi." Yami lifted his head, and looked over his shoulder, while Granpa folded his hands behind his back, and closed his eyes. "It's very rare, and special when you've found someone that you can share everything with, so once you've found that person, you've got to fight like hell to keep them." He opened his eyes and stared at his grandson's look-a-like. "Do you understand Yami?" Yami nodded, but it didn't seem like he truly believed it.

          "I know that, but there comes a time when you have to put aside those feelings to protect each other." He averted his gaze and turned back to face the empty hallway. "And there IS something wrong with getting attached to someone when you've got a job like mine." He resumed his stride and phased out, leaving Granpa alone to his thoughts. He closed his eyes for a moment, deep in thought, before he slowly started for his grandson's room.

          *sigh* 'My little Yugi, you've received a very extrodinary gift this Christmas,' *opens the door and makes his way to Yugi's bedside* He pulls up the chair and sits, then wipes one of his golden bangs from his angelic face. Yugi smiles, and whispers something only the air could here, but Granpa was close enough to hear the murmur. 

          "Thanks...Yami." He was sound asleep after that, and Granpa couldn't help but smile as he began fixing his covers and finished his thoughts.

          'if only you could keep it.' *sigh* He sat back in the chair and closed his eyes, trying to get to sleep. 

                  (Tym notes: So far okay? Good, got some more to go.)

****In the ruins****

          Ryou stood there in confusion. "What?" Bakura quickly tied the two pieces together and pulled them a couple times to check if it's secure.

          "I said, give me your belt. I can tie it all together to make a longer line, *Ryou hands him his belt and pulls up his jeans* that way, *takes it and begins to fasten it to the others* one of us can hold it, *holds up the product of his genius* while I go down to get the ring." *tosses it to Ryou*

          "Why do I have to hold it, I probably weigh less than you do."

          "Do you want to go down there and get it?" Ryou looked down into the dark, dank, pit. When his eyes met webs, dust, and creepy crawlers, a look of fright crossed his features. He turned back to Bakura, and handed him one end, and held the other tight. Bakura smiled, and gingerly began his descent. When he had reached his destination, he walked up to the altar, picked up the ring, and examined it. The look of satisfaction on his face confirmed the fact that he had found what he was searching for. Then he looked up to Ryou, nodded, and tossed it up to him. Careful not to grab one of its spikes, he caught the artifact, and regained his hold of the line. As soon as Bakura was back up, he untied it, and returned the belt to Ryou. 

          "Now what?" Ryou asked as he fastened the item around his waist.

          "Now, *picks up the ring* we can leave."

          "Good, because it's *checks watch* 6:25!?!?! WE GOT TO RETURN BEFORE THEY CLOSE UP THE SITE!" He started in a sprint, and Bakura quickly followed.

          "When does it close again?"

          "In 5 minutes!!!" He suddenly stops, and looks around, forgeting that Bakura was dashing behind him, they collided, and knocked each other over.

          "Ow!" Bakura rubs the back of his head, while Ryou slowly regains his balance. "Why did you stop?!?"

          "Because! Because I forgot which way we came from." Bakura was about to yell at him for not remembering, until he saw one of the spikes on the ring glow, and point left. He recalled its powers, and smirked. 

          "It's this way, come, *begins running* follow me!" Ryou doesn't argue, he just sprints down the left corridor, right behind his companion.

 (Tym notes: Hey, I'm not too bad at this huh? Maybe I'll write my own fic.)

****In the Lowling Alps****

          Mai made her way around the many trees and people in her path, trying to keep Mokuba in her sight. "Mokuba! Mokuba slow down, will ya?!!?!" But the child didn't listen, he just kept going, until he tripped and fell near the foot of the slope. That gave Mai enough time to catch up to him and grab his arm. She removed her board and goggles, then spoke up. "What's wrong hun? Where's the sale?"

          "I hafta get back to the hotel room before Seto does!"

          "Why?"

          "Because if he returns to the room and I'm not there he'll be so angry he could melt the entire mountain!" As they approached the hotel, Mokuba grabbed Mai's coat, and pulled her to the side of the building. 

          "What's up kid? Why are we standing out here?"

          "Cuz, there are too many suits in there. If I waltz right in, they'll see me and tell Seto. *looks around* There has to be another way in." Both of them started searching the hotel, trying to locate another entrance or back door.

          "Hey, over here."

          "What Mai?" He walks over to Mai and looks up. 

          "We can climb up that. *points to the fire escape ladders* I'm pretty sure that they lead to the roof. We can just keep going until we hit your room."

          "Hey, that could work." He suddenly turns around and runs over to the corner. "We better make it fast though, those suits are comin this way!" 

          "Well, *bends down* then climb on. You have to pull down the ladder so that I can grab it." Mokuba gently hopped onto Mai's back, and as she rose up, he reached for it. Once he got hold of it, he pulled himself up, then lowered the ladder for Mai. 

          "Hurry! I can hear them coming!" She quickly grabbed one of the rungs, and hoisted herself onto the cold, metal deck. "Shhh. Let's wait for them to pass, then we can start going up."

          "Geez Mokuba, you sound like you've done this before." Mokuba just gave her a broad smile, and sat still as the suits walked under them. 

          "Nobody here, I told you it was just the wind."

          "Ya ya, let's get back then-huh?"

          "What?"

          "Is it snowing?" Above them, Mai's boot slid a little, letting some flakes of snow fall down. They held their breath, until one of the guys looked up and spotted them.

          "Hey! You two!" 

          "Let's make a run for it kid!" Mai quickly got up and pulled the ladder up, while Mokuba gathered some snow that collected on the bars and started casting them at the men. "C'mon Mokuba! We gotta get up to your room, and fast! *starts climbing* Say, what floor are you on?" *cling clang cling clang*

          "Uh, the 14th...out of 15."

          "Are you kidding me?!?!"

          "Hurry, let's go inside and take the elevator to cut them off!"

          "Right!" As the two suits headed for the door, Mokuba and Mai take a detour.

          "Where are you going Mai? We still have ten floors to go!" Mai shook her head as she climbed into a window. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?!?! YOU CAN'T GO INTO SOMEONE ELSES ROOM!!!"

          "Cool your jets kid, this is my place. C'mon, those suits are probably waiting for us, so we gotta surprise them." As Mai closes her window, Mokuba takes a look around. 

          "Wow, you sure did bring a lot of...clothes." In every chair and on both beds were piles of piles of dresses, blouses, vests, mini-skirts, jackets and tank tops. Mokuba turned to the closet and counted at least 12 pairs of shoes,

5 of which were boots. 

          "Hey, a girl's gotta travel in style. Now we hafta think of some way to get you back up there without getting caught."

          "And before Seto comes home. *looks at clock* We have 20 min. Any ideas?" After walking around a bit, Mai finally came up with something. 

          "I think I got it kiddo." She got up, and walked over to one of the chairs full of dresses, and pulled out one long, lavender dress with sleeves off the shoulder with a brilliant sky blue flower imprinted below the chest. Then she picked up another one, it was shorter, dark blue, with long silky sleeves. Swirls of rose and silver encircling the bottom added a nice finishing touch to the cute attire. 

          "I don't think I like where this is going..."

          "It's the only thing I can think of, so we better get going, we don't have much time to get ready."

          "Ehh...eh..AAHHHHH!!!!"

****In Yami's room (The hotel one)****

          Yami reappeares in his familiar surroundings, and is pleased to see that no one had moved in. He sees the bed at his right, and it had never looked so comforting. He falls onto it, and sighs, then thinks back to what Granpa had said...

          _"Yami, I know that there's nothing I can say that'll make you change your mind, but you have to know that there's nothing wrong with getting attached to someone the way you have with Yugi...It's very rare, and special when you've found someone that you can share everything with, so once you've found that person, you've got to fight like hell to keep them...Do you understand Yami?" _

Yami reaches over and grabs the pillow, then covers his face with it. He took a deep breath, then a few shorter ones. 'Am I really doing the right thing?' He was answered by a cold gust of wind which bursted through the window. Yami immediatly got up, and looked around, darkness, that was it. But he was proven wrong when someone tapped him on the shoulder. "Wha!?!"

          "Hahaha! Hiya Yam!" Floating a few inches above him was a girl in a light pink t-shirt with a long magenta skirt. She had her hands cupped below her chin, and her feet up in the air (Lying on her stomach, knees on the....well, air, get it? Good, cuz I dont...*rereads notebook*). A smile crossed her face as Yami stared angrily at her, then he spoke up.

          "Argh.....Kelina...what are you doing here? (Pronounced kel-ee-na) And I told you NOT to call me that!" Kelina lowered herself to the bed, and retracted her wings.

          "Oh Yam, is that how you treat one of your dearest friends? Really, I am insulted by your rude behavior young man." She got up and jumped off the bed. "After all, I AM a lady. And you know that I've called you Yam eva since I read your nametag. It's not my fault that the 'i' was scratched off." (Tym notes: She's got a southern-ish accent okay day?)

          "Huh....sure. Now could you please tell me what you're doing here?" She walked back to the window, letting the gentle breeze comb her chestnut hair.

          "Well, Yanazi sent me. *turns head to see Yami's face* He told me ta tell you ta hurry up. *turns around to face Yami* You're really takin your time on this one aren't you Yam? And that's _sooo_ unlike you, what's so special about this charge anyway?" 

          "That's none of your business Kel. After all, have I ever crashed one of your missions before? Kel? *looks around* Kel? *spots the open door* Kel!" Yami rushes out into the halls and sees Kelina opening random doors. *whispers* "Kel! What do you think you're doing?!?!" He catches up to her and closes all the doors, then when he sees her approaching Yugi's door, he flies up and stands infront of it. 

          "Hey...what's with the no enter gig?"

          "What do you think you're doing? You can't go around disturbing the patients...besides...what if they see you?" Kelina slapped her head. 

          "Auh, you're right, what was I thinkin?" Yami sighed in relief, until he saw her next move. "I'm an angel, I can just, *snaps fingers...becomes invisible* phase through *phases through the wall*."

          "Kel!" Yami goes in after her and stops when he spots Kelina. She became visible, then slowly walks up to Yugi's bedside, and brushes one of Yugi's bangs away (Man, why everyone does that?). 

          "Oh Yam, he's adorable. *Yami walks up next to her* Why do you get the cute, sweet, innocent charge? I mean, I finish my assignments in a few hours but all I get are whiny kids. *sigh* I guess, he's the reason why you've taken your time, huh? *looks at Yami*  

          "Ya." Yami thinks back to the first time he met Yugi, their first night time conversation, and his talk with Granpa. "Kel, I've sorta gotten attached to Yugi."

          "His name's Yugi? I declare, are you sure you guys aren't long lost twins or somethin-ahh, wait a heavenly second. Did you say, attached? Yam, what do you think you're do-"

          "SHHH! I know Kel...I kno. Just,  just here me out. I know what's going to happen if I don't, you know, but I got a plan. And I'm going to  need your help to get it right."

          "But what can I do Yam? He's your charge." Yami whispered his idea into her ear, she nodded a couple times and then he said the last part louder.

          "I just need more time Kel, create a distraction, stall, make up something, anything. Can you do that?"

          "I don't know Yam. I mean, we're angels...we're not s'pose to lie." Yami stared hard cold at her, part questionably, part incredulously. Kelina suddenly broke her serious mood and smiled. "Oh all right. *puts hands on his shoulders* If time's what you need, time is what you'll get! *Salutes him* I'm on it captain Yam! *heads for the window* Oh, and Yam." Yami blinks once, telling her to go on. "Not every angel would dare to do what you're attemptin for their charge, and I think that's really sweet. You're bein so brave, I don't think I've ever had as much respect for you as I do now, *looks back* so, good luck. I promise I'll do everything I can to make sure this turns out right." Yami nods. 

          "Thanks Kel." She smiled, then withdrew her silky wings, and flew back home. Yami watched her fly away for a moment, then turned his attention back to Yugi. 'Hopefully, if everything works out, we'll both be a little happier after this mission.' Then he phased out, and the only sounds heard are the soft breezes' song. 

****Near the entrance of the ruins****

          *breath* "I can't...believe...we made it out...in time." An exhausted Ryou collasped onto one of the fold-up chairs, trying to catch his breath as Bakura fell to the floor. 

          "I...I told you I would...get us out in...in time." 

          "In time?!? We only have about one bloody minute to spare!!!! *breath* I'm never going to listen to your horrible plans ever again!"

          "Aww come on Ryou, you didn't find that...exhilirating?"

          "OF COURSE......of course not!"

          "You hesitated, *looks back to the mouth of the ruins* I take that as a yes." Ryou was about to reply when his father ran towards him. 

          "Where were you two? We were about to go in to look for you!"

          "Well father, we-"

          "We lost track of time. Lots to see, plenty of hieroglyphics to examine." Ryou's father paused, then his anger/worry faded from his face. 

          "I understand, it happens to me all the time." Bakura smiled, while Ryou sat there, wide-eyed, he obviously didn't believe what he heard. "Just don't let it happen again, you hear?" Both nodded, then after some time, the three of them headed back to the hotel. Ryou's father was leading, and ahead of them by a few feet, so Bakura took this opprotunity to discuss the rest of their conversation.

          "Oh come on Ryou, are you telling me that if you had the chance, you wouldn't do that again?" Ryou looked up into the sky, as if searching for an answer, then back down to the ground.

          "Well, if I had another rope, a watch with an alarm, a compass, and some bread crumbs to mark our trail with, then yes, I suppose I'd do it again."

          "Then I guess our meeting each other was good, hm?"

          "Yes, I guess it was. If you eliminate the getting lost, the just in time escape, and the using our belts as ropes parts." Bakura agreed to that, then took out the ring he hid under his shirt (he had tied the rope around the the loop in the top so he could carry it). 

          "At least we found what we were looking for."

          "Yes, we did, but what will you do with it now?" Bakura thought about that, and after a tug-a-war in his mind, he handed it to his companion.

          "I'm going to give it to you." Ryou stopped abruptly and looked into his friend's eyes.

          "Are you sure? I mean, you're the one who wanted to find it in the first place. I just went along with you."

          "Of course I'm sure. Take it, call it an early Christmas present. Besides, I just wanted a little adventure; I never intended to keep it anyway, so take it. And if your father askes about it, tell him you bought it with the other item in that store." Ryou accepted the gift, and looked at it.

          "Thank you Bakura. I'm not really sure what I'm gonna do with it, but, thanks. Oh, but I don't have anything for you."

          "That's ok, I'm sure you'll think of something."

          "But-but I'm leaving tonight. I'm flying back to Japan with my dad. This was only a vacation. How will I repay you?" Bakura closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them and replied.

          "It's all right, besides, I'm sure we'll run into each other...sooner or later." Ryou blinked, then got out a piece of paper and a pencil and quickly scribbled some numbers down.

          "Here. It'll be easier to run into me with this." Bakura read it, it was his phone number and an address. He looked ahead, and back to Ryou.

          "Ok, you had better catch up to your father. Don't want to be left behind." Ryou swiveled around and saw that his dad was already inside the lobby. 

          "Oh, right. Well, this ends our adventure. *held out his hand* Guess this is goodbye...for now, I mean." Bakura shook his hand and nodded.

          "Yes, goodbye for now." 

          "I'm sure I'll see you soon."

          "Sooner than you think, Ryou. Have a safe flight." Ryou smiled, then took off after his father, and Bakura stood there for a moment. 'Just you wait, we'll see each other again, very soon.' He turned, and walked into the crowd, and disappeared among the tourists. 

****In the halls outside Mokuba's room****

          *whispers* "I can't believe you threw me into this."

          "Well, you did want me to get you up here without running into guards and before Kaiba got back. And this does qualify."

          "We didn't get there yet."

          "Don't worry, we look great, those suits won't know what hit 'em." Mai had forced the blue dress on Mokuba and gave him a quick makeover before fitting herself in the lavender one and adding more lipstick and blush. They were a couple yards away when Mokuba stopped.

          "I'm not going to do this Mai! This is too embarrassing!"

          "You have to kid, and besides, you don't know anyone here and no one would recognize you, not in that dress anyway. I mean, Kaiba probably wouldn't even know it was you." Mokuba sighed and they started for the door again, but they stopped abruptly when they bumped into a person coming out of the elevator. 

          "Eh, sorry-Mai? Mai Valentine?" Both Mai and Mokuba looked shocked and tried not to stare.

          "Uh, hey there Kaiba! What brings you here?"

          "Just doing a little business, and spending time with Mokuba." Mokuba couldn't help but comment on that.

          "Ya right." That was the first time Kaiba took notice of the little 'girl' next to Mai.

          "Whose this Mai? Your little sister?" 

          "Uh...um actually Kaiba, this is my...my cousin. I only get to spend time with her during the holidays."

          "I see, what's her name?"

          "Moku-, *looks down to Mokuba* I mean Moesha. *Kneels down to 'Moesha'* Darling little thing isn't she? *Pinches her cheecks*

          "Argh......"

          "Ya, kinda reminds me of Mokuba."

          "I-I guess he-I mean she, does-"

          "Mr. Kaiba, I have some...uh, bad news for you sir."

          "Go Mokuba! Hurry! Run to the room, I'll cover for you."

          "Kay." 

          "What is it?"

          "Uh, I don't know how it happened sir, but Mokuba has...escaped."

          "WHAT!?!?!?!?!" While Kaiba was venting real anger, Mai tried her best to fake concern.

          "Oh, no. Mokuba's gone?" Once Mai saw that Mokuba had gotten inside, she gave him a few more second to re-install the lock before continuing. "Are you sure? Did you check?" Kaiba looked back to the guard and gave him a questionable look, while still maintaining his anger and seriousness. 

          "Um, no, but one of the others saw a kid that looked like him run out-"

          "A kid that LOOKED like him? That doesn't mean that it WAS him now does it?!" 

          "Well, I guess not, but-"

          "Kaiba, why don't we check before you blow the roof off this place."

          "...Fine." All 3 of them approached the door, Kaiba took out his card key and another key to undo the special lock, and he quickly undid both. Inside, Mokuba was throwing the dress in his bag, and went into the bathroom to wash off the make-up. Then he jumped onto his bed, pulled out a comic book, and tried to act normal. When the door opened, Mokuba looked up. Once he saw his brother he dumped the comic and ran to him. Kaiba embraced him, as Mokuba tried to act as surprised as possible, and put on his biggest smile. 

          "Seto! Seto your back! I missed you big brother." Kaiba smiled, then turned his head to see the guard sweating nervously, then to Mai. He looked down at Mokuba, and ruffled his hair.

          "I told you I wouldn't be gone long, now why don't you talk to Mai, I got to have a little chat with this one."

          "Ok Seto!" Kaiba tilted his head at Mai, as if asking if it was ok if she stayed, and she answered by picking the boy up and walking over to the bed.

Kaiba then proceded to the guard, and closed the door behind him. As the yelling commenced, Mai and Mokuba looked to each other and started laughing, then they high-fived, and started reading the comic book. 

~*~*~*~*~

Tym-I really don't know HOW SS does this! I mean, she's done....what, 10 chapters!?! And I get out of ideas in 1, count 'em **1** chapter. I gotta give her props when I visit her. Uh, let's see, next chapter, I ThInK SS will be back, I pray that she'll be back anywayz. And um, it'll be wrapping up everyone's vacation, and will unravel most of Yami's plan. Ok, she'll probably want you guys to review, and in her closing...Sweet Dweams! *ahem* But in MY closing, that'll be Ashes ta Ashes Digidudes! Cya!


	12. Catching the last flight out

SS-Hi minna-san! I'm back!

Tym-But you're not going to work hard, right?

SS-Ya, this time I'm the one who'll tell the writer what to do and Tym will type it all out. =)

Tym-ya ya, as long as I don't have to improvise anymore...

SS-I thought you did pretty well...even though you WeReN't even supposed to write it up! 

Tym-Consider it an early Christmas present...and speaking of which...doesn't this fic have some form of X-mas in here?

SS-Oh ya! I'll put it in!

Tym- _ _* DISCLAIMER: Neither of us own YGO, now let's get on with it!

          o ****3

&**words to readers**&

~Tkx to everyone who reviewed! It's very much appreciated because I need all the ideas as I can get, and as some of you can see, I take your ideas and comments and incorporate them into my chapters! And special tkx to all you readers/reviewers for supporting Tym in her debut ch.

Last Time 

~Mokuba and Mai made their way back up to the hotel room before Kaiba found out, R+B found the ring, got out, and in the end, Bakura gave it too Ryou, and when Kelina came to remind Yami to hurry up, she ended up being a part of his mysterious plan. 

~*~*~*~*~

                                                 **Angels Watching Over Me**

                                                            Chapter 12

****Outside the train outbound to Domino City****

          After the frightful night, an equally scary morning/afternoon followed. Joey and Serenity had to stay inside all day, but it wasn't a total lost, Serenity learned how to play Duel Monsters, Joey pigged out on leftovers, and they both enjoyed some movies. 

          It was near night when the storm finally subsided, and Joey took that as his chance to leave. He had intended on leaving in the morning, but couldn't because of the violent weather. Her mom drove them to the station, and now they were waiting for it to leave. Serenity didn't want him to leave, but she had already spent an extra couple hours with her big brother, plus, her mom said that they could visit Joey in the spring. But this didn't make the farewells and goodbyes much easier. 

          "G'bye sis, I guess I'll see ya in the spring, huh?" He embraced his sister as he finished his sentence, and she replied even though her face was practically buried in his right shoulder.

          "Bye Joey. I'll miss you." He pulled away so that her sentences were mumbles and whispers, and she continued. "I wish the storm didn't come in when it did, because of it we couldn't go outside and enjoy the snow."

          "That's ok, I had lots of fun with ya even when we were inside." He smiled as she hugged him again, but this time it felt like she wasn't going to let go. "Serenity, You're gonna hafta let go, otherwise I'm gonna miss the train (A/N: Yea he took a bus here and now he's taking a train back. I don't know, it doesn't make much difference).

          "I know, I'm just enjoying the moment. *looks up into his eyes* You know, it wouldn't hurt if you made this Kodak moment better by hugging me back." 

          "Oh yea...hehe." They stayed that way for a minute or so, and probably would have remained like that if Serenity's mom hadn't reminded Joey that the train was leaving in one minute or so. "I gotta go now Serenity, *pulls away, but arms still around each other* you take care of yourself ok?" Tears start to form in her eyes.

          "I will Joey, but you have to too."

          "Don't worry 'bout me, you know that I'm always careful." She tilted her head and smirked, but nodded. 

          "Cya sis. *kisses her on the forehead*" Then he gave her one more short hug, and went over to his mom. 

          "You tell your father that you're welcome to come over whenever you like, and that we send him our love."

          "I will, mom." *hugs her* As the train whistled and began to roll away, Joey looked over. 

          "Aw man! You'd think that they'd tell a guy when the train was leavin!" *runs to catch it, then grabs the rail at the end of the last car and hops on* 

          "Hehe, bye Joey! I love you! See you in the spring!"

          "Take care of yourself Joseph!" As soon as Joey caught his breath, he turned to them and waved like crazy.

          "Cya Serenity! Bye mom! If I left anything at your house mail it over okay!?!" His little sister giggled again and waved back (Tym-With both hands, like windshield wipers. SS-nice way to put it).

          "I will! Bye-bye Joey!" Both of them waited at the terminal until the train, and Joey, were small specks, then they headed for the car. And when they got home, they collected everything Joey had left behind, and proceeded to mail them over.

****Still in the West Nell airport****

          The morning after the terrible storm, the flight attendant told them that after the crew checked everything over, they could board and would take off in a couple minutes. Both Tristan and Ri were very happy with the news, and were preparing to leave. 

          "See, I told you that we would get out of here sooner or later." Ri said, as he packed his 'pillow' back into his backpack.

          "Ya, and 'cept we left later rather than sooner." 

          "A small set-back, at least we're leaving in a couple minutes."

          "Ya, that is good." Now that they were ready, Ri and Tristen were waiting near the terminal. Tristan got up, and was about to go walk around until Ri spoke up.

          "Hey Tristan, what's the name of your friend who went to Egypt?" Tristan turned around to face Ri as he replied. 

          "Ryou, why?"

          "Oh because he's right there." *points to his right* Tristan squinted, looking to see where his white-haired friend was. Sure enough, Ryou was walking their way, with his dad close behind. Tristan started waving, trying to catch his attention, and after a few seconds, Ryou noticed him, and ran over.

          "Hey Ryou, what are you doing here?! I thought you were in Egypt for Christmas."

          "Well, I was, but I convinced my dad to come back early so that I could visit Yugi. Aren't you suppose to be in china with your-"

          "My uncle, yea. But I missed the flight by accident, so I had to wait here. Oh, and this is Ri. *Ryou and Ri shake hands* He missed a flight too, so we ended up waiting here together. But I guess now it's 4. Oh well, the more the merrier. *looks over to the window* We had to wait for the storm to end before we could take off, we can board in a couple minutes."

          "Yea, that's why we landed here, the storm was so bad we had to make an emergency landing here in Australia. But it's not so bad now that I've met up with you. Now we can go see Yugi together."

          "ALL PASSENGERS BOARDING FLIGHT 263 TO JAPAN PLEASE MAKE THEIR WAY TO THE TERMINAL. I REPEAT, ALL PASSENGERS BOARDING FLIGHT 263 TO JAPAN PLEASE MAKE THEIR WAY TO THE TERMINAL."

          "Hey, we can finally get on! Let's go guys!" 

          "Yea!" While Ryou and Ri replied in unison, Tristan was already running to the gate. They all boarded, and sat in the middle row, Ryou's dad and Ri on opposite ends with Ryou and Tristan in the middle. 

          "I'm sure our surprise visit will cheer up Yugi." Tristan said as he fastened his seatbelt.

          "Definitely, with only Tea there, he's probably bored most of the time." The plane took off a few minutes later, and in a an hour or so (I got no clue how long it takes to get from Australia to Japan, let's say 2 hrs) they'd be back home. 

****The Lowling airport****    

          After Kaiba's little 'chat' with the guard, Mai left to pack, so did Mokuba. While they were getting their stuff together, Kaiba apologized to his little brother. He knew that Mokuba really looked forward to skiing, and that it was his fault that they couldn't go. He was surprised when Mokuba didn't mind, and assumed that he had simply lost interest in the slopes, if he only knew. Anyway, when they were done, all three of them headed for the Lowling airport to catch the flight back to Japan. 

          "I'm glad that we all got the same flight back home." They sat in the middle, with Mai and Kaiba on the ends, and Mokuba stuck in the middle. "But I thought you guys were staying 'till New Years?"

          "That was our original plan, but-"

          "But I wanted to get back early to visit Yugi. He broke his leg and is all alone in the hospital. So I thought that a visit from us might cheer him up."

          'Hmph, maybe a visit from you will cheer Yugi up, but I'm not too sure if he'll be ecstatic to see Kaiba.' "That's so sweet of you Mokuba, to sacrifice some of your winter break just to visit the lil guy." Mokuba smiled, obviously proud of his good deed. Not long after, the plane began its way down the run-way, and then they were off t Japan.

****Morning, in Yugi/Alan's room****

          "Mmmm....hm...*yawn*...." Yugi awoke around 10:25am, but he still felt tired. He groggily sat up, and looked around, Alan was gone, so was his Granpa. He fell back into his soft pillow and decided to go back to sleep, until Tea walked in.

          "Good morning Yugi. How are you feeling?" 

          "I'm fine Tea, but I'm still a little tired." He opened his eyes as Tea came up to his bedside. She was holding a package, simple brown cover, white string neatly tied around it, and many, many stamps covered its surface.

"What's that?"

          "Oh, it's for you, *Hand it to him* from Ryou. I guess he got it in Egypt." Yugi stared at it for a moment, turned it, and shook it a couple times. 

"Go on, open it already. I want to see what he sent." Yugi nodded, then undid the string, and tore off the paper. Next he broke the tape seal, and removed the top, inside was a medium sized golden box. Yugi and Tea looked curiously at it, and he picked up the note on top of it. He read it aloud.

          Dear Yugi,

                    I saw this while I was in a gift shop and I thought that you might have fun with it. You've always been good with games and puzzles, so I figured that you could try and solve it when you were bored. Just consider this an early Christmas present and enjoy.

                                                                             Yours truly,

                                                                              Ryou

          "Cool, now you have something to fiddle around with when you're alone."

          "Ya, remind me to get him something good this year." He lifted the lid of the case, and dozens of shiny pieces met his gaze. Yugi placed the on his side, and picked up one of the puzzle pieces. A warm sensation filled his body, and a smile crossed his lips. He immediately selected another one and tried to connect the two. *click* His smile widened.

          "Look at you, already hard at work." Yugi looked up to her and smirked.

          "Shut up! Hey, can you find my Granpa? I want to ask him something."

          "Sure Yugi, I'll be right back." She quickly left, and Yugi collected all the scraps of paper and string and balled them up. He looked for the trash can, took aim, and threw. *Thump* Perfect. 

          "Nice shot." Yugi turned, Alan was standing at the threshold, holding a bowl of cereal and milk on a tray. He walked in and handed it to him, then sat in the chair next to him. "I thought you might be hungry."

          "Thanks Alan." As he brought a spoonful up to his lips and into his mouth, Alan was busy examining Yugi's new toy.

          "Hey Yugi, where'd you get this?" He pick up two pieces, and tried to fit them together.

          "Oh, my friend, Ryou, sent it too me from Egypt. He thought that I would be bored, and that I could solve this."

          "Wow, it looks pretty hard, *picks up another pair of pieces and tries to fit them* this isn't your average 3D puzzle Yugi. Do you really think you can figure this out?"

          "I'm sure I can solve it in time."

          "But you don't even know what it's s'pose to be. *picks up the golden box* No pictures, markings, nothing."

          "Don't worry, you've never seen me with puzzles. Let me tell you, I'm pretty darn good." 

          "Whatever you say." Alan put the box back on Yugi's lap, and looked out the door after hearing something. He rubbed his eyes, thinking he saw an illusion, but then he realized who it was. "Hey Yami!" Yami tried to move out of sight, but it was useless now that Alan had spotted him. 

          "Yami?" Yugi looked at the door, sure enough, there was Yami. "Hey! Come in!" Yami slowly walked in, and stopped when he reached the bed.

          "Hi Yugi. Hello Alan." Alan was about to say something until Sandra, another volunteer, came to the door. 

          "Alan, your doctor wants to see you." 

          "Aww man, *jumps out of the chair and jogs over to Sandra* I guess I'll see you guys later. Hey Yugi, keep working on that puzzle!" He took Sandra's hand, and together, they walked away. That was when Yami noticed the gift on Yugi's lap.

          "What's this?" Yugi took one last spoonful of his breakfast, and set it aside.

          "It's a gift from my friend Ryou, he bought it in Egypt. He gave it to me because he thought I was bored. He wants me to solve it, it's some kind of puzzle, but I don't know what it's suppose to be."

          "Hm. Very interesting, I'm sure you'll figure it out." He was thinking of leaving, until he heard Yugi's small voice.

          "Yami?"

          "Yea."

          "I-I don't know if I told you last night, but I want to thank you." Yami sat down.

          "For what?"

          "For what you did last night. You know, when you listened to me and stuff."

          "Your welcome, but I think that you already thanked me for that."

          "Well, it meant a lot to me. I just wanted to make sure that you knew that I'm grateful. I think, I think I can give Kazen-I mean, my step-dad another chance." Yami smiled, and was about to ruffle Yugi's already messy hair, but stopped. He had to remind himself that Kelina probably needed more time, and that if he wanted the plan to work out, he couldn't do anything remotely caring until nightfall. So he got up, and turned to leave. Yugi looked up, confusion swept over his eyes. "Where are you going Yami? I thought we were gonna talk." Yami took a deep breath, and turned around.

          "I can't, not now. But I promise to come by...at the usual time, ok?" Yugi looked disappointed, but understood that Yami probably had other things to do. 

          "Ok, I'll see you later then." Yami walked to the threshold before answering.

          "Right." He kept everything short, an business-like. The last thing he needed were the elders coming down on him now. And even though it pained him to be distant from his little charge, he knew it was for the best. 

****Up in heaven****

          'If Yami need some time, then he'll get some.' Kelina casually made her way to Elysium Circle, the meeting hall of the elders. It was where angel went to when they were assigned a charge, or finished a mission. Gently pushing the golden gate forward, she slipped in. Then after a few seconds of walking, made her way to the main room. It was a big circle of pastel gold, with nothing but soft, white clouds above them. Only four of the seven elders were present, but that was ok, for they were the ones who watched the angels that were on assignment. 'Now all I hafta do is come up with some sort of distraction, one big enough to keep their peeping eyes off of Yam for awhile.'

          She made her presence known by speaking in a somewhat distressed voice. "Wise elders! You must come quickly!" The four who were looking into clear clouds (Which are sort of like windows to the human world) turned towards the weary angel, and quickly walked over to her.

          "What is it? What's wrong young one?"

          "Uh..." 'Oh shoot, I probably shoulda thought of something good before openin my mouth.' "Uh..."

          "Well?!?!"

          "Uh...the...*idea sparks in her head* The Horn of Heaven is gone!!! (K, there is a card called the Horn of Heaven, and this one kinda has the same power. If you play it, any and all evil that has made its way up here will be obliterated) *Gasp* All four elders start panicking, and rush out of the hall.    

Meanwhile, Kelina jogged over to the clear clouds and waved her hand over them, closing the windows that allowed the elders to see into the human world. Then she turned and followed the elders. 'It's a good thing that Harlon took the horn with him when he went to recruit new watchers (Angels that get missions). And it's a good thing that the elders forgot.' She smiled, then, when she reached the end of the barrier, withdrew her wings, and jumped off. 

'Now I hafta find Harlon and fill him in, otherwise, he'll be wondering why he's in trouble.' She kept flying, searching for her friend. 'I jus hope I bought Yam enough time, *looks down to earth* it's all up to you now.' 

~*~*~*~*~

SS-I kno, I kno, it's a lil shorter than usual, and a bit on the crappy side, but I have to work on my research paper. 

Tym-And I don't think I'm up to writing another chapter by my lonesome, so you'll jus have to wait. 

SS-Ya, I promise the next ch. will be longer, and it will focus on Yami's plan.

And as you can tell, this story is comin' to its end, so the ch.s might not come out as fast because I'm trying to make them ReAlLy good. k, Sweet Dweams everyone!

Tym-Ashes ta Ashes! =:E 3 *me breathing fire!* =P


	13. Only see you soon

SS-I kno you guys want to know just what Yami's plan is right? Well then, let's get on with it. DISCLAIMER: I don't own YGO, so let's GO!

Last Time 

~Joey just caught the train back to Japan, Tristan and Ri met up with Ryou and his father, then (finally) flew out of Australia, and Mokuba, Mai, and Kaiba had boarded a plane back home. Meanwhile, Yami kept his distance from Yugi, as Kelina (Up in Heaven) closed off the windows to the human world. 

Tym-Now that all the formalities are over...LET US BEGIN!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~

                                    **Angels Watching Over Me**

                                                Chapter 13

****Nite time, Yugi/Alan's room****

          After a boring afternoon, Yugi retired to his comfortable bed and resumed his work with the puzzle. It was more or less half way built, and he saw that it began to form a pyramid. The thought of seeing the completed product encouraged the child to work faster, hoping that he would finish it before Ryou came back. 

          As he was adding more pieces to the puzzle, he began to reminisce. After Yami had left, Yugi spent some time in his bed, then went downstairs to help put up the tree (There's your Christmas!). It was already up, but it was as plain as day. Most of the kids, including Yugi, were busy putting up lights, ornaments, and other decorations. Meanwhile, Tea and the other volunteers, except Yami, were working out the bugs with the circuits, and setting up 'Secret Santa' (Pick a name, get that person a gift). However, instead of picking names, the kids picked out an ornament. Each one was a distinct symbol (Dove, star, doggy, birdie, etc.), and once you pick one, you find the matching gift under the tree. Yugi helped out with that too, it was Tea's job, but she was too busy. So he took it upon himself to wrap some of the gifts.

          Actually, there was another motive to this volunteer work. Yugi had hoped that if he pitched in, he might see and talk to Yami. He assumed that that was what Yami had left to do, help out with the tree. However, he was wrong. There was so sign of Yami anywhere, even the other volunteers hadn't seen him when he had asked. So when Yugi finished, he took a long walk, scanning the floors, looking for his friend. But after multiple minutes of searching, Yugi, with a defeated look on his face, heading back to his room. 

          Now he was adding more pieces, hoping that finishing the puzzle would lift his spirits. Only, the more he worked on it, the more complicated it seem to get. Now he had to turn every section a couple times before fitting it in, or discovering that it couldn't work. Soon, he got frustrated, and tossed the uncompleted pyramid into his drawer. Then he fell into his pillow, letting his hair meet the feather soft lining, and closed his eyes. 

          It was pretty dark out, and he had already eaten dinner, so he considered this a fine time to get some shut-eye. And since he didn't expect to talk to Yami tonite, nothing stopped him from flying into his dreams. Nothing, until gentle footsteps were heard, getting louder and louder, heading towards his bedside. Yugi kept his eyes closed, waiting to see who had disturbed him. *sigh* He heard a soft sigh, then felt a hand brush over his hair. His mom would always give him a kiss, and his Granpa would tighten the covers, practically trapping his grandson in the blankets. Sooooo, after ruling out those two, he figured that it could only be one other person. 

          "Yami?" His eyes were still shut, and the footsteps didn't go away, he heard the chair scratch against the floor, and someone sitting down in it.

          "Yes, it's me. Good evening Yugi." Yugi opened his eyes to see Yami's ruby ones, then averted his gaze, and sat up. Yami continued. "I'm sorry that I couldn't see you today, I had some 'things' to take care of." Yugi looked back into his eyes, and saw that he was truly sorry. He quickly forgave Yami in his mind, smiled, and perked up to his usual self. 

          "It's ok, I was busy too."

          "Really? What were you doing?" Yugi told Yami about the tree, wrapping the presents, and about the 'Secret Santa' gig. He sorta rushed through it though, because Yami told him that he'd explain why he wasn't around lately. Yugi was very anxious, and a little apprehensive when Yami started talking. But after the **whole** thing (Hearing what Yami said, and seeing what Yami showed him), he wondered why he was sooo worried. 

          (A/N: Just so that no one is confused, we're gonna flashback right to when Yami tells Yugi why he was gone. _'But after the **whole** thing (Hearing what Yami said, and seeing what Yami showed him), he wondered why he was sooo worried.' _That sentence should be after this flashback, but then it wouldn't make much sense. Many sorries if it's confusing!!! It's late at night and I can't think of anything else!!!!)

_~$^Flashback^$~ _

          _"So what were you doing all that time Yami?"_

_          "Well, I was avoiding you." He didn't want to see the expression on Yugi's face, but let me tell you, it was shocked, saddened, and confused. "Let me explain, I was avoiding you because if I saw you before tonite, before now, I would never have seen you again." There was another shocked/confused look on Yugi's face, but he continued. "I think I better show you instead. It'll make things a lot clearer." He got up, headed towards the door, and motioned Yugi to follow. He did, and when they were out in the hall, Yami handed him a blindfold. Yugi reluctantly took it._

_          "What's this for?" _

_          "Just put it on, this is going to be a surprise." _

_          "Ok." As soon as Yugi tied it around his head, Yami picked him up (Not baby-style, more like thank you for rescuing me-style, k?) and walked down to the end of the hall until he was in front of the window that overlooked the garden. "What's going on Yami?"_

_          "Just relax, this will be fun. Don't be afraid, ok?"_

_          "K, I'm not afraid." _

_          "All right, hold on." Even though Yugi didn't quite understand, he held onto Yami's shirt, and stayed close. Yami then withdrew his wings, and phased through the wall. In seconds they were off, sailing through the nite sky in near silence. Yugi felt gusts of wind against his face, and tightened his grip. Everything was confusing; he had no clue what was going on, where Yami was taking him, or if they were even in the hospital anymore. After a few more seconds, when they were high enough to overlook most of the town, Yami talked to Yugi. "Yugi, it's all right. You don't have to hold on so tightly."_

_          "Sorry, but it's just a reflex. I mean, it feels like were flying or something...what's going on? Where are we?"_

_          "Why don't you take off the blindfold and find out." Yugi slowly let go of his shirt, and carefully lifted the cloth. He must have blinked fifty times before believing what he saw. The town, which just looked like lots of little lights, was below them. And they were so high up, that it looked like he could touch the moon. Then he turned to Yami, no longer wearing the over-sized white shirt, well, his t-shirt was still white, but now it had a pair of golden wings on the sleeves. And his blue jeans were now a pair of loose, white pants. But, his clothes were the last thing on Yugi's mind. Besides the new clothes, and the fact that they were hundreds of feet in the air, Yugi noticed one more thing...Yami was now sporting a pair of silver-white wings. _

_          "Uh...uh..um. Wha...what....where...how?!?!?" Yugi couldn't even form a complete sentence. He was in a state of shock, but at least he wasn't panicking, which was how Yami thought he was going to react. As he looked back and forth from Yami to the town, the angel began to speak. _

_          "Yugi, I know this is confusing...but you have to let me explain."_

_          "Uh...uh....uh huh."_

_          "Just hold on a second, be very quiet." Yugi obeyed, he wasn't sure what was going to happen, so he just listened. Yami closed his yes, and turned his head up, as if he was waiting or listening for something... someone. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes and smiled at his charge._

_"Ok, it's all right." Yugi stared, confusion filled his amethyst eyes. "Why don't we go back to the hospital." Yugi managed to nod, finally accepting the situation. Yami was about to fold his wings and go into a dive, but then he realized that that might scare Yugi. And that was the last thing he wanted to do to him right now. So he leaned forward, holding Yugi close, and started his descent. _

_          It took longer because they didn't take the direct approach, but they did reach their destination. Upon seeing the hospital, Yami thought twice, and decided to go to the garden instead. He maneuvered his way to that same path, and landed. Yugi stood up, and waited for Yami to speak first._

_          "Yugi, please don't be afraid of me. I know it's a lot to take in, but give me a minute. Everything will be clear in a couple minutes."_

_          "I'm not scared, I mean...it's still you, right?"_

_          "Yea, it's still me. Why don't we sit?"_

_          "Kay." They both sat down on the stone bench, and turned to face each other._

_          "Well, first of all, my name is Yami, and I'm an angel."_

_*****                                               *****                                             *****_

_          (A/N: Thought I was gonna end it there? No way!!! I'd want to know what's gonna happen if I were a reader. There's s'more so enjoy! Keep goin'!!!! And major sorries if this flashback thingy is confusing…it's late! Cut me some slack!)         _

_          "An angel? A REAL angel?!?"_

_          "Ya, an angel, or a cherub, heavenly/celestial spirit, seraph, archangel, spirit...whichever. I prefer guardian, doesn't sound like you're dead."_

_          "You're dead?"_

_          "In a sense. I know you can see, hear, touch me, but that's because I'm visible. Most of the time, when I'm watching over you, I'm invisible, I can phase through walls and stuff-"_

_          "Watch over me? For how long?"_

_          "Mmmm, a few days. This is my longest assignment in a really long time, usually, someone else would have taken over by now."_

_          "Who sends you on these assignments?"_

_          "Yanazi, he's the...head elder. The big guy, oh...but not God. I guess you could call him...the senior manager of angels." Explaining everything  to Yugi wasn't easy, but after an hour or so, and lots of questions from Yugi, Yami finally got to the important part. "That's why I couldn't see you    today Yugi, I had to give Kelina time to make a distraction, so that the elders wouldn't know about this little rendezvous. And I had to tell you this tonite because I was...am, going to finish healing you."_

_          "But doesn't that mean that you'll...you'll, go away??" Yami slowly nodded, and Yugi looked down. Yami didn't have to follow his gaze to know that he was trying to hold back tears, so he continued._

_          "I wasn't meant to stay here, with you. Angels don't stay with one charge, they get an assignment, finish it, and return. I wasn't even suppose to talk to you, let alone let you see me. But I guess that was my fault, I messed up, sorry." Yugi looked up, wiped his eyes with his sleeve then spoke._

_          "But, I think it's better this way. I-I don't like the fact that you're leaving, but I'm glad that I got to know you. Got to talk to you all those nights too. It meant a lot to me, you kept me company, and helped me realize that I had to give Kazen a chance. I don't know what I would have done without you."_

_          "Then I guess I did something right, maybe I'm not so bad at this afterall."_

_          "'Course not. So, when do you have to leave?"_

_          "As soon as I finish healing your leg. Then Kel will come down and get me."_

_          "Can't you...not heal it?"_

_          "No, I've already prolonged this mission, Yanazi will get suspicious... if he isn't already." Yami turned to look up into the sky. "It isn't safe, I probably only have an hour left or so."_

_          "Oh." They sat there in silence for a while, but that was fine. No words needed to be said, for they knew what the other was feeling, saddeness. _

_          "I think I should bring you back to the room now." Yugi looked at him. "I don't have to heal you yet, but it's getting cold." He stood up, and Yugi did the same. "Come on, we better go." Yugi nodded, then walked up to his friend, and wrapped his arms around his neck. Yami put his arms around his waist, and flapped his wings twice. Soon they were up in the air, and flew towards the hospital wall. He phased through the same wall, and floated down the hall. Then he entered Yugi's room, and landed. Yugi let go, and Yami motioned him to get back in bed. They were in the same spots as they were before when Yugi spoke up._

_~$^End flashback^$~ (Probably forgot this was a flashback, huh?)_

          After Yami said everything that had to be said, they continued with the conversation.

          "Now what?"

          "Now, I heal you."

          "Already? I thought we had more time."

          "Believe me Yugi, it's better if we get this over with as soon as possible." He got up. "It'll make things a lot easier." Yugi nodded, and Yami hugged him one last time. He could feel Yugi's arms tightening, not wanting to let go, but after what seemed like an eternity (Which was actually only a couple seconds), he slowly loosened his grip, and Yami pulled away. He smiled, and ruffled his hair one more time before walking over to his cast. Yami put his hands over the wound, and white light surrounded Yugi's leg. Yugi sat there in awe as the little pain that remained disappeared, and as the light vanished, Yami lowered his hands. 

          Suddenly, a cold gust of wind blew the window open, and Yugi pulled up his covers from the chill. Yami looked down, knowing what was coming, and he turned to Yugi. "She's comin now."

          "Who? Who's coming Yami?"

          "Why, me a'course!" Yami seemed to shudder at the voice, and shook his head a couple times. "Hey there Yam! I guess you Finally finished your job." She put her hands behind her back and stepped up to Yami. "Well, let's go-" When Kelina saw Yugi behind his covers, she jumped in excitement. "Oh! Your lil charge is awake!" She rushed over to his bedside and looked at him the way someone would look at a baby. "Hi there sugar, how're you feelin'?" Yugi blinked a couple times before speaking.

          "H-hi. I-I-I guess I'm ok."

          "Kel, stop freaking him out."

          "Oh, hush up you. I did what you wanted didn't I? Distracted the elders so that you could tell him who you Really are. Why, I think you should be thankin' me right 'bout now Yam." She waltzed over to her fellow angel and put her hands on her hips. "Look, I still gotta find Harlon before the elders do, so would you mind making this 'see ya'll later' thing quick?" 

          "Kel! This is important!"

          "Ya!" Both Yami and Kelina looked over to Yugi, who finally spoke up. "It's hard saying good-bye to a friend! It's not something you can  rush!" 

          "What's all this 'bout rush and good-bye? I mean, you guys are talkin' like you're on the Titanic or somethin'." She walked back to Yugi and snapped her fingers and a faint image of the Gemini symbol appeared.  "Look here, sugar. I believe that you two share something special, you're connected, just like Gemini. Twins, not only do you guys look-a-like, but you'll never be separated. Or at least, not at heart (Major corniness/fluff, but go with me here). Maybe you won't be able to see each other, but you don't have to see each other to talk." The image disappeared as Kelina grabbed Yami and pulled him over. "See here, *holds up one of his wings* wings, and here *points to the top of his head* a halo- wait a min. Yam, where's your halo?"

          "It's still there."

          "Oh, for goodness sake, *ruffles his hair, halo pops up* here, a halo. You see what I'm saying honey?" Yugi shook his head. *sigh* "Yam here, is a certified, bone-fied angel! Haven't you eva prayed to an angel?" This time, Yugi nodded, and he seemed to understand. "Then you know that Yam will hear you, that he'll still be there for you." She walked back to Yugi's bedside, and looked at him. "Don't worry, Yugi, you guys will always be tagetha. *looks over to Yami* That is, as long as Yanazi doesn't give him anotha mission and push him outta heaven." Yami gave her a 'I'm going to kill you' glare as soon as he heard Yugi giggling. Kelina tried to sound shocked as she continued. "Oh! Didn't you tell Yugi 'bout your 'unique' arrival? Well, I'll be more than happy to tell ya-" Yami quickly grabbed her by the waist and covered her mouth with his hand before she could continue.

          "I don't think we've got time for That Kel." She kicked him in the shin, causing him to let go. As he massaged his leg, she finished.

          "Anyway, as I was sayin' before I was so rudely interrupted, you guys are still connected since he got attached to you." She brought her hand up to his cheeck and gently brushed it. "So you don't hafta worry your cute lil head 'bout it, k?"

          "Ok." 

          "Atta boy." She gently kissed his forehead and walked back to the window. "Howeva, Yam does hafta go now, so, I'll give you guys a minute."

          "Thanks Kel." Yami walked back to his bedside, they had one last embrace before he returned to the window. "Bye Yugi."

          "You mean, see you later, Yami." Smiles were exchanged, while Kel rolled her eyes.

          "My goodness, the mushiness in this room is makin' me sick, so I'm gonna go now." She waved at Yugi. "See ya sugar! And if I eva get you as a charge, I'll be sure to let you know that he says 'hi'." With that, she took off, now Yami had to say his good-bye. 

          "Well, I guess I'll-I'll-"

          "See you later."

          "Yes, see you soon Yugi."

          "Bye, Yami." Yami sadfully (A/N: One of my own vocab. words) turned around, spread his wings, and jumped out the window. As soon as he left, Yugi sprang out of bed and rushed to the window. He saw Yami chasing Kelina across the sky, trying to catch up to her. She eventually gave in and they flew back together, out into the dark cosmos, on their way home. When Yugi couldn't see him anymore, he sighed, closed the window, and looked back to the room. He was about to return to his bed when he noticed his roommate. "Now how did Alan sleep through that?"

~*~*~*~*~

SS-And that's the good-bye I mean, the see ya later scene/chapter. But...you don't have to worry, because as most of you guys have guessed, Yugi hasn't seen the last of Yami. However, if I wrote out everything right, you might not "see" much of him next chapter. We'll see how things play out. 

Tym-Let's not bore them with details, let's end this on a happy note: New episodes of Digimon Frontier air this week!!!!!! Probably/hopefully ALLLL week!!! YEA!!!!!

SS-Tym! These people are YGO fans! *sigh* Anywayz...Sweet Dweams! Now I got to go set the VCR to record the new episodes of Digimon Frontier! *runs past Tym, out of the room, to the VCR*   _ _*

                                                                                         o 3

Tym- Guess I'll close this one up. Ashes ta Ashes Digidudes! *runs                after SS*


	14. Reunion pt 1

SS-Hiya! Should we get started quickly? Ya yup, that sounds good to me.

Tym-Sounds great to me too, here we go! DISCLAIMER: Neither of us own YGO so...let's begin. 

&**words to readers**&

~Okey dudes and dudettes, I believe I have figured it out...two, yes, I think 2 closing chapters will tie this fic up (Including this one). But no need to worry, I'll try an make these good, and I'll probably put up an epilogue...that is...if you guys want me to. We'll see how things play out. 

Last Time 

~Yami took Yugi out on a midnight flight, and then told him he was an angel. Yugi understood, but it was still hard when Kelina came to bring Yami back and the two had to say their good-byes. Kelina reminded them to hurry up since this was only a see you later kinda good-bye, and the guys had a last hug before the two angels flew off. 

~*~*~*~*~

                                                **Angels Watching Over Me**

                                                            Chapter 14

****In Yugi's room, around 10:00 AM****

          After that eventful night, Yugi could hardly sleep. In fact, it took him at least two hours before he could drift off. That didn't last long though, since he woke up when he dreamt that Yami had returned. Even though Yugi got little to no sleep that night, he still got up around the same time, not wanting anyone to know that anything was wrong. 

          Anyway, he was presently in his bed, doing the one thing that got his mind off of Yami, solving the puzzle. He was nearly there, only a few more pieces were left in the box, and he was quite pleased with himself. 

          'Wow, just a little more and I'll have done it! I just wish this thing had a guide or something...I mean, how could it still be hard to solve with only 6 or 7 bits left? Huh? Yes! Another one in!' Too bad he was interrupted, otherwise, he might have finished it.

          "Ahh, you're awake. Good morning Yugi." Yugi looked over, his Granpa was standing in the doorframe, waiting for his reply.

          "Good morning Granpa." He stepped in pretty slowly, and took a deep breath before speaking.

          "I heard that Yami left." Yugi's smile went sour upon hearing 'his' name, but tired to hide it by turning his attention back to the puzzle. When he saw his grandson's expression, he guessed that Yugi already knew, and continued. "It was probably for the best Yugi." Yugi looked up at him, a little shocked.

          "What do you mean? Why would one of my friends leaving be for the best?"

          "Well, if he had stayed you might have gotten hurt."

          "Maybe, but I would have taken the chance rather than having him leave-" Yugi stopped abruptly, his amethyst lost in thought. 'Wait a minute, how did Granpa know that if Yami stayed, I would have gotten hurt because he had gotten too attached to me?'

          "Yugi? What's the matter?" The boy blinked, his eyes searched for a while, then replied.

          "Grandpa, how did you know that I would have gotten hurt if Yami stayed?" He was taken aback by this, giving Yugi more time to continue. "Hold on, do you know?"

          "Know?!? Know what? I know lots of things Yugi, you'll have to be more specific." Judging by his state of nervousness, Yugi knew that he was hiding something.

          "You know don't you! You know what I know about Yami!"

          "Know?! I know that he's a volunteer here."

          "Granpa! You know that he's not who he says he is! Otherwise you wouldn't have known that I would have gotten hurt if he had stayed (Ya, Yami told Yugi about that)!!!" By now, Granpa was backing up to the window, and Yugi had jumped out of bed. He was walking closer to him with each question, like a tiger stalking its prey, Yugi was closing in. "I can't believe this. If what I think you know, is really what I know, then you know that Yami was lying about who he was. But you didn't know that I know what you know!" Granpa was both shocked and confused, but he tried to retaliate anyway.

          "Yugi, I have no idea what you're talking about. All I know is that Yami left yesterday, and I just wanted-"

          "Ah ha! How did you know that he left yesterday?" Now both Yugi and Granpa knew he had slipped up, and Yugi was going in for the kill. "Because from what I know, he left really, really late yesterday. In fact, he didn't even check out in the front office, so how could you have known? *paused for effect* You know!!!" He couldn't get out of it, so he just admitted it before his keen grandson went any further.

          "Yes! Yes Yugi I know, I know!!!" Finally satisfied with his confession, the could be lawyer returned to his bed, and Grandpa followed. "I know...I know that Yami is *whispers* an angel." Yugi picked up his puzzle and continued to work on it as they talked.

          "When did you find out?"

          "Two nights ago, when I stayed here. You thought I was asleep, but who, besides Alan, could sleep through that little talk you had with Yami? When he was hugging you, he accidentally released his wings, but retracted them before you could see them. I brought him outside shortly after, and we talked for a while, and that's how I found out. What about you?"         Yugi put down the puzzle, and started.

          *sigh* "He told me last night. Brought me outside, showed me his wings, and explained everything." 

          "I'm sorry Yugi. I wish you could have had more time to talk to him."

          "It's ok I guess. I mean, I miss him a lot, but we talked practically every night before that. I'm just happy to have known about his true identity before he left."

          "Hm, that's good. *looks over to his cast* I see he finally healed you."

          "Ya."

          "That's good, did you tell your mom yet?"

          "No, I'll tell her today, and the doctor can take it off." He once again, turned his attention to his puzzle.

          "Ok. Yugi, you ARE ok with all this, aren't you?" 

          "Yeah, everything's fine." Yugi replied without even looking up, which meant that he was anything but fine. He decided to leave his grandson to his own thoughts, and silently left the room. And Yugi had lots of thoughts to think about.

          'Granpa was wrong, I was wrong, I'm not fine. *click* Why did he have to leave? Better question, why did I LET him leave? I'm sure he would have stayed longer if I had asked him to. *click* No, that wouldn't be right, that'd be selfish. *sigh* And Christmas is one of the worst times to be selfish. *Blint clint clint* Argh! Why won't this piece fit?!?' *Clint clint clock* Frustrated with the piece, he forced it in too hard, so it popped out of place, and fell to the floor. 'Oh man!' He was about to get up to retrieve the golden bit when a slender hand reached down and gave it back to him. Yugi looked up, and was met by another pair of amethyst eyes. She sat down beside him and saw the uneasy look in his eyes. 

          "Getting a little frustrated Yugi?"

          *sigh* "Just a little mom."

          "Why? Do you want to talk about it?" Yugi acted like she wasn't there, and continued working.

          "No, I don't. Besides, Granpa already kinda talked to me about it."

          "Oh, then you were talking about your friend, Yami." That caught his attention, and her son looked away from his puzzle, and towards his mother's face.

          "He told you about that? About the whole thing??!??"

          "Well, he told me that your friend left, and that you were a bit upset about it. Though, I have a feeling that he was keeping something from me."

          "No, no. That was all."

          "I see. Well, do you want to talk about it Yugi? You know that you always feel better when you let out your feelings."

          'Ya, I do feel better after letting out my feelings, but only with Yami. But she really wants to help, I guess I can tell her about it I just have to leave out the part about him being an angel.' "Ok. It's just that, I'm sad that he's gone, that he had to leave me. I wish we had more time."

          "That's natural Yugi. It's always hard to say good-bye to a friend. But, there's always the possibility of running into him. You never know when you might bump into someone who looks just like you."

          "Yea, I don't think I'm going to run into him."

          "I see, does he lives far away?" Yugi thought about that, and smiled.

          "Uh huh, ReAlLy far away."

          "What about an e-mail?"

          "No address."

          "Phone call?"

          "Doesn't get them."

          "Regular mail? And don't tell me he doesn't have one." Yugi thought about that one for a while, but when he couldn't get an answer, he just smiled.

"Really Yugi, where does he live? Heaven?" Yugi's grin just widened and he was about to come up with some kind of explanation, but Tea interupted when she came in, obviously excited over something.

          "Hey Yugi!" After she took a few steps, she saw Mrs. Motou and calmed down a little. "Oh, hello Mrs. Motou, I didn't see you come in."

          "Hello Tea, yes I just came in a while ago. Now what's all this excitement about?"

          "Oh yea, Yugi, you have visitors!"

          "Who?" For a moment he thought it could have been Yami, but thought twice about that. "Everyone's gone for Christmas..." She nodded, but poked her head outside and called to some people.

          "Come on in you guys!" Yugi leaned to see who it could be, and when the person stepped in, his eyes widened in surprise.

       **** Good chapter huh? Like it? Hope so! Cuz here's s'more!****

          "Hi Yugi! Surprise!" The boy stepped in and rushed to his bedside.

          "Mokuba! Hey, what are you doing here?"

          "We came back early so that we could spend a little time with you before Christmas." Yugi smiled, then raised in eyebrow in confusion.

          "Wait a minute...'we'?"

          "Yes, we of course." Yugi could here the sound of boots coming closer to him, and he leaned forward to find purple boots in his line of vision. "Hey there Yugi. How've ya been, hun?"

          "Mai!"

          "In the flesh." She walked in and stood next to Mokuba. "So, how was your holiday?"

          "Huh, a little boring, but there was some...interesting stuff here and there."

          "That's good." Then she looked down at the other little boy. "Hey Mokuba, *looks around* where's Kaiba?"

          "What? Kaiba's here too?"

          "Ya! Seto's here-Seto?" He looked behind him, then turned around and walked out the door. "Seto!" From his spot on the bed, Yugi could see Mokuba dragging someone in. 

          "Mokuba! Stop it!"

          "C'mon Seto! Yugi wants to see you too!" Amazingly, Mokuba managed to pull his older brother in, so he stopped struggling, and stepped in the room.

          "Uh, hey Kaiba." 

          "Hello Yugi." The silence was eerie, so Mai spoke.

          "Hey, I'm gonna get something to eat and I'll be right back guys." She walked past Kaiba, Tea and Mrs. Motou then waved before leaving. 

          "So that's why you were so happy Tea."

          "Uh, ya. But...I was kinda expecting another person to come up after you guys." Mokuba and Kaiba looked at each other, then answered in unison.

          "Who?"

****Down in the cafeteria****

          "Hm, chocolate chip cookies. *picks one up* Definitely different from hot chocolate." Mai takes a bite, then slowly turns around to see the TV. Just then some guy bumped into her, causing her to fall over. She tossed her hair back before crushing the cookie in her hand and answering. "Hey loser, why don't you watch where you're go-Joseph?"

          "Sorry, I'm sorr-Mai?" He helped her up, then apologized again before speaking. "So ah...what are you doin here, Mai?"

          "Hmph, I was about to ask you the same thing?" He stared at her, telling her to talk first. She motioned him to walk with her, so he did. "Well, I did go skiing, but along the way, I met up with Mokuba. Then we found Kaiba, and we all flew home early, to come visit Yugi." About half way down the hall, she finished her tale, so Joey started his story.

          "Ok, I originally planned on comin home early to stay with Yug for Christmas, so I left Serenity early, hoped a train, and here I am." 

          "Hm, what a coincidence that both of us decided to see Yugi over the the holidays huh?"

          "Yea, some co-in-ke-dinc."

****Back in Yugi's room****

          "Wait, you're telling me the little Chihuahua is here?"

          "Yes Kaiba he is. I guess you didn't see him coming up behind you."

          "But where is he now Tea?"

          "My bet is he took a detour to the cafeteria." Yugi was about to agree until he heard more voices. 

          "No you're going the wrong way!"

          "And how would you know? Wait...do you know which room he's in?"

          "Yes. I had enough sense to ask the lady at the desk where Yugi is, unlike someone who just barged right in."

          "All right then Sherlock, where is he then?"

          "Right...*everyone looks towards the door* here. Oh, hello everybody." Yugi was the first to speak.

          "Ryou! *another head pokes in* Tristan! You're here too!"

          "I told you this was the right room-"

          "Ya, ya, hey Yugi, how've you been?" Both boys made their way to Yugi's now crowded bedside, and saw Kaiba.

          "Hey Kaiba, what are you doing here?" He just shrugged and turned away from them.

          "To visit Yugi." Ryou gave him a questioning look.

          "You mean, Mokuba dragged you here." Even though Kaiba didn't answer, Ryou knew the truth. He knew that the young Kaiba Corp. executive had a very big soft spot for his little brother. 

          "So um...where do you think Joey is?" Almost on cue, Joey popped in, with Mai close behind.

          "Hey Yug! How've ya been buddy?" Yugi smiled as his best friend made his way to him. 

          "As fine as anyone who has to stay in the hospital during Christmas I guess."

          "Ya, that's cool."

          "I'll tell you what's cool," Tea started. "all of us, here for the holidays! Even though all of us had plans, we somehow managed to get together for Christmas. I mean, Yugi's in the hospital, and the rest of you were half way across the world and yet we still managed to be together." Mai quickly chimed in before Tea continued with her speech.

          "Ya, some miracle." Then she looked at the clock. "Not a very long one, but good enough. Well, I'm sorry to cut this little reunion short, but I've got to get back home to unpack all my stuff." She made her way to the door, but stopped at the threshold. "I'll probably come back tomorrow, so see you all later. And get well soon Yugi." She blew a kiss (Directed to...aww you guys pick someone.) then turned and left. 

          "As much as I hate to admit it, Mai's right. I think I have to get back too." Tristan turned to leave. "My family is probably wondering if I made it back all right, so I got to go. Catch ya later!" His footsteps disappeared after a few seconds, then Kaiba started to go. 

          "C'mon Mokuba, we should get going too."

          "So soon?"

          *sigh* "I have to check in with my associates, and you have to unpack. But if you really want to, I guess we can come back tomorrow."

          "Great! *turns to Yugi* Get well soon! We'll both see you tomorrow!" He grabbed his big brother's hand and they went out the door.

          "Geez, everyone's leaving so soon. That's 4 gone."

          "Well, better make that 5." Tea turned to see Ryou walking towards the door. "I told my dad that I was making a quick visit, he's still waiting outside for me. I had better be going."

          "Hey Ryou!" 

          "Yes, Yugi?"

          "Are you coming back tomorrow?" Ryou didn't hesitate to answer.

          "Yes, of course I am. After all, tomorrow's Christmas."

          "Great, I can show you the puzzle then." Ryou nodded.

          "Um hm, glad to know that you've been working on it. See you all tomorrow." He waved, then went out the door, leaving Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Mrs. Motou in the room.

          "Well, I think I'll leave you kids alone to talk. *turns to Joey* Joey, *turns to Tea* Tea, it's was nice to see you both." 

          "Nice seein ya again too Mrs. Motou."

          "Ya, same here." She left, probably going to find Granpa. "Hey guys, what time is it?"

          "12:46pm. Why?"

          "Oh man, I have to go prepare dinner with the rest of the volunteers."

          "Dinner? Already? Tea, you know that I love dinner and all, but who eats it now?! I mean, people are still enjoyin lunch now!"

          "Well there's lots of kids to make food for, Joey. Plus, it takes time to cook it all." Joey still looked confused, so Tea decided not to explain further. *sigh* Anyway, I should leave before I get in trouble. See you guys later!" With that, she left, and then there were two.

****Up in heaven****

          Kelina slowly paced around outside the Elysium Circle, wondering if her friend was ok in there. She glanced from the golden gates in front of her, to the ones the that marked the border of heaven, then thought back. When she and Yami had returned, Yanazi and a few other elders were already waiting for them. He had dismissed the others, and led Yami into the circle. 

          Kelina had been waiting outside ever since. She guessed that about an hour had gone by, and she was getting worried. 'How much trouble could he get into anyway? Well, *thinks back to everything that has happened* ok, a lot, but so much trouble that he has to in there for over an hour? *turns back to the gates* I hope he's ok in there.' She spread her wings, and set out to find Harlon. 'At least Yanazi can't kill him.' 

****Inside the Elysium Circle****

          Yami sat in a cloud as Yanazi silently flipped through a book. Yami sighed again, they had been sitting in there for an hour and the only things that Yanazi had said to him were 'Have a seat.' and 'Do you need anything?'. Yami was worried. On one hand, the elder could be looking through that book for ideas on how to punish him, or he could be so dense that he had totally forgotten about what he had done. Yami smirked, but thought better of his second idea. Elders, even Yanazi, weren't that stupid. 

          Yami began drumming his fingers, apparently bored of the current situation. He tipped his head up, looking at the glorious ceiling above him. He coughed louder this time, as if trying to signal Yanazi to start the lecture. Unfortunately, all Yami got was a small sentence.

          "Are you sick Yami?" Yami rolled his eyes, and drummed louder. "Would you mind not doing that? Hm?" Yami looked at him. "It's very disturbing." Yami fell over anime style, and when he got up, walked up to his desk, and slammed his hands on it. The elder only looked up in surprise. "What is wrong, Yami?" The angel hung his head down, and decided to get right to the point.

          "Well...?" Yanazi put his book down and stood up.

          "Well what Yami?" Yami tried to control his feelings and phrased his words as gently as he could. 

          "What about my punishment? Or the old lecture on how angels are NEVER suppose to show themselves to their charges? Maybe even taking away my memory? I mean, with all due respect, if I were you I would have initiated...some sort of disciplinary act by now." Yanazi walked away from his desk and from Yami, then towards the wall with the clear clouds near them. He waved his hands over all of them, causing them to come together into one. He motioned Yami to come over, so he did. Yanazi kept waving his hand over it, and the pictures jumped from angel to angel, until it landed on the hospital where Yugi was. He touched the clear cloud, and the picture instantly changed to show Yugi sitting in his bed, talking to Joey. Yami tried to hide his emotions, tried to keep his features neutral, but failed. He could feel tears forming in his eyes so he turned away, and looked un into the endless sky.

          "Yami, why do you look away from your most recent charge?" He walked towards the emotional angel. "Don't you want to see him again?"        

          "Cut the small talk. What's my punishment Yanazi?" He sighed, shook his head, and walked back to the clear cloud. 

          "Yami, do you know why I sent you on that assignment?"

          "I don't know, there's nothing special about it. You just pick and choose...*looks up* don't you?" 

          "You'd be surprised." He paused, then touched the picture again to zoom in on the angel's look a like. "He seems a lot happier now, you must have done something special with that extra time Kelina bought you."

          "You...you know about that." The way he said it was more of a statement than a question. 

          "Yami, I know everything that goes on. But, you really didn't need to pull a stunt like that if you wanted to spend more time with him." Yami stared at him.

          "What?! Of course I did. If I didn't, one of you could have-"

          "Taken away what you've done? Wiped your memories? Oh Yami, I thought you've been here long enough to know that that is just a tale we tell the new watchers so that none them lose sight of their mission." Yami would have dropped dead right then and there if he wasn't already an angel. 

          "Wha..I mean...how...but..." He didn't have any words for what he just heard, he gripped his hair and turned around to face the wall again. Yanazi thought he heard Yami say something about killing if he wasn't an angel and smiled at him. After a minute or so of deep breaths, he faced Yanazi again and spoke as calmly as he could. "What?"

          "We would never undo the work that a watcher has done just because they got attached to their charge. That's ridiculous! If you wanted to spend more time with him you could have asked when the angel came down to pick you up." Yami put his hand to his forehead and slowly slid it down to his chin. He took another deep breath, then the elder continued. "I'll ask you again. Yami, do you know why I sent you on this assignment?"

          "To get me off my butt?" Yanazi smiled, but shook his head.

          "Well, yes, but also to teach you a lesson."

          "What lesson would that be?"

          "That there's nothing wrong with getting attached to someone. That it's ok to be close. I know that you never really enjoyed company other than Miss Kelina and Mr. Harlon, especially since you had never had a friendly childhood, but..." While Yanazi kept talking about his past and how him never making friends because of his violent parents caused him to be a little cold towards others, Yami thought back to what Yugi's Granpa said. 

~$^**_flashback_**^$~   __

_          "Yami, I know that there's nothing I can say that'll make you change your mind, but you have to know that there's nothing wrong with getting attached to someone the way you have with Yugi." Yami lifted his head, and looked over his shoulder, while Granpa folded his hands behind his back, and closed his eyes. "It's very rare, and special when you've found someone that you can share everything with, so once you've found that person, you've got to fight like hell to keep them." He opened his eyes and stared at his grandson's look-a-like. "Do you understand Yami?" Yami nodded, but it didn't seem like he truly believed it._

_~$^**end flashback**^$~     _

          Now he understood. He knew why Yanazi picked him to watch over Yugi. 'Yanazi probably knew everything about Yugi, he must have known that I wouldn't be able to find him, and that once I did find him, I would get to know him. He knew all alone that I would have gotten attached to him and that's why he sent me to heal him.' He looked back to Yanazi, who had stopped talking after seeing that Yami wasn't listening. "You knew." Yanazi nodded.

          "Of course I knew." He motioned Yami over to the clear cloud. "I knew that your heart was getting colder and colder with each minute you sat on that cloud. So, naturally, I had to do something. And when Yugi's picture came in, and I saw that he only needed a small healing, I cooked up a little plan, and sent you on your way."

          "If I recall, you didn't just send me on my way..."

~$^**_flashback_**^$~

          _"Okay." Yanazi snapped his fingers and an instant photo of the youth Yami was to guide appeared in his fingers. "Here you go..."*hands him the photo*_

_          "Huh? B-but the looks just like m-AHHHHH!!!" *pushed Yami off of Heaven*_

_          "Good luck Yami! And don't fail this time!" Yanazi yelled. Then he closed the gate, turned, and left._

~$^**_end flashback_**^$~

          "...it was a pretty mean send off." 

          "Heh, yes, well, that was all in the past. Anyway, now you know." He waved his hand over the clear cloud to return them to their original state, then returned to his seat. Yami sat down too, and after a few minutes, spoke up.

          "Well, now what? Can I go?" Yanazi looked up from his book and replied.

          "What? Oh, of course not."

          "Why not? I learned my lesson, I know that it's ok to get attached to someone the way I did with Yugi...*lowers voice to a whisper* I also learned never to trust the elders."

          "What was that last part?"

          "Uh...nothing."

          "Well, there's still the matter of your punishment to discuss-"

          "What?!?!?! I thought I wasn't going to be punished!"

          "Heavens no...you still caused a bit of frustration up here-"

          "But that was Kelina-"

          "Who was sent by you." Yami looked away. "In any case, it's not as bad as you may think."

          "Anything that'll make me stay up here is as bad as I might think."

          "Just listen, now your punishment is to..." As soon as Yanazi finished, Yami was in shock.

          "Wh-what? You-you actually want me to...to..."

          "Yes. As soon as possible."

          Kelina had returned from her search, unable to find her friend. When she landed, she was met by a very excited Yami. He mumbled something into her ear before rushing off, and she got it immediatly. She hurried off to do another favor to Yami, hoping that this would be the last.

~*~*~*~*~

SS-Man that took forever. *falls asleep*

Tym-Hey! SS!!!!! *sigh* Well, she was going to say that there's only one ch. left, and there's not much chance it'll come out on Christmas...even though the next ch. is based on some Christmas thingy. So...ya, it's just because she has relatives to see and this one took a lot longer than expected. So...R/R!     Oh, and check the Digimon section! I wrote my own fanfic under her name (since I'm too lazy to create my own)! My first fic...come to think of it...this is her first fic too. hm...oh well, Ashes ta Ashes!

SS-Hm...what? 

Tym-Just say the closing.

SS-Uh...ok, Sweet Dweams everyone! Merry Christmas eve, and happy holidays!


	15. Reunion pt 2

SS-Hello minna-san! Well, this is it...*dun dun dun* the last ch.!

Tym-But...doesn't the epilogue count as a chapter?

SS-Ahhhh....yes, but I don't know if the readers want one. Oh, and major **sorries** for the lateness of this ch. I wrote it an planned on submitting it on the **28th**, but FF.net wasn't cooperating with me…add that to visiting relatives and you got one late last ch. Hope you enjoy it.

Tym-Just get on with it...they wanna read! DISCLAIMER-We don't own YGO! Geez, you'd think everyone eould know that by now.

&**words to readers**&__

~Tkx to all the readers/reviewers who stuck with me through my first crappy YGO fic. Special **_thanks_** and **_dedication_** to KaTyA* who correctly guessed the ending to my story. It might not go exactly the way she put it, but basically, she nailed it. Also, thanks to KSR, Millenia star, Ariyah-Chan, Sparky16, Silver Dragon, Saga, Ms. Prongs, Stormy_rose, and Towairaito Zoon who r/r almost every ch. of 'Angels Watching Over Me'. Now let's finish this...here we go!

Last Time 

~Yugi found out that his granpa knew who Yami was, and when he (Yugi) was feeling down, his mom tried to talk to him about it. Thankfully, everyone (Mokuba, Kaiba, Mai, Ryou, Tristan, and Joey) came by to visit him. Meanwhile, Yami discovered that Yanazi was lying. No harm would have come to Yugi if he got too attached! As Yami threw a fit, Yanazi told him his punishment. It must not have been a bad one because after asking Kelina for one more favor, he smiled and flew off in a hot second. 

~*~*~*~*~

                             **                      Angels Watching Over Me**

                                                               Chapter 15

****In the skies just below heaven****

          'This is the absolute LAST time I'm doin Yam a favor.' Kelina dived through the dark, pillow-like clouds and quickly searched for that familiar building (The hospital). When she finally spotted it, she snapped her fingers and glanced at the object in her hand. *sigh* 'After this, it's all up to you hun.' Upon reaching her destination, she landed in the garden, and made her way inside. 

****In Yugi's room****

          It had been about 15 min. since Joey left, but he said that he'd be back tomorrow with the others. Now, Yugi was working on his puzzle. With only 3 or 4 pieces left, he didn't need much motivation. *click* 'All right! 3 left, if I concentrate, I can finish this before Christmas (A/N: Christmas is tomorrow, and the time now is 10:45 pm).' Yugi was about to fit another piece in until he heard light footsteps. As he looked up, he saw his roomate, Alan, walk in. 

"Hi Alan. I was beginning to wonder where you were." The little boy walked up to Yugi's bedside. "Is something wrong? Did your doctor say that there's something wrong with-"

          "No, no. I'm fine...it's just that...I'm too fine." Yugi gave him a weird look, how could he be too fine? "I mean I can go home." Yugi smiled.

          "That's great Alan! Now you can be with your family for Christmas!" Alan didn't copy his smile, or his enthusiasm.

          "But...but you never finish teaching me Duel Monsters! And...and I don't want you to be all alone during Christmas! And I'll never see you again...and...and..." Yugi cut him off, all his 'ands' were giving him a headache.        
          "Alan slow down. Don't worry, I already taught you the basics, plus, you know where I live, you can come by and visit whenever you want. Then I can keep helping you out if you really want me too." Alan cheered up a little bit. "And I won't be alone, my doctor said that I can probably go home tomorrow, my mom, step-dad, granpa, and my friends will pick me up so that we can spend Christmas together, so you don't have to worry about me. I'll be just fine."

          "Really?! Great! Well, my mom and dad are waiting for me outside, I only came up here to say good-bye."

          "Actually, it's just see you later, right?"

          "Oh ya. Cool, all right, see you later Yugi." *hugs Yugi*

          "Ya, see you soon Alan." Then with one more wave, he jogged out the door.

          'Hm, so that's why his bed was so neat.' He was about to go back to his puzzle...but a cold wind blew his window open. Yugi quickly got out of bed, and closed it, this time putting on the latch. *sigh* "Since when did a breeze have enough force to blow open a window. *starts walking back* I mean, the last time that happened was when...huh?! *quickly turns around* Yami?! Kelina?!" His hopes dropped when all he saw was his shadow, but curiosity struck him when he saw a piece of paper near his foot. He picked it up and read the strange message. It looked to be messy, hastily written, but still understandable. 

          _'The recreation room is where you should be, enjoy the ornaments on the tree.'_

'Not a great rhyme, but I guess if I was in a hurry I wouldn't be able to think of a good one either.' He stuffed the note in his pocket and ran down to the rec. room. No one else was there at this late hour, so he had time to contemplate the message. '..._enjoy the ornaments on the tree_. Hm, wonder what that could mean.' Yugi stepped up to the tree and glanced at some of its decorations. 'Ornaments...I don't remember putting up any special ones for the 'Secret Santa' project.' He decided to take one last look around before leaving, but so far, everything was normal. He saw the dog, dove, cat, snow man...all the ones he had put up with the volunteers. '...enjoy the ornaments...on the tree.' Everything was in the ordinary, he sighed, and turned to leave. 'Maybe it was just my imagination.'

          Suddenly, he felt a small chill near his neck. He shivered and spun around. Without moving, he took a look around the room, his gaze landing on the tree. 'Just my imagination...huh?' On one of the middle branches, Yugi saw a small, almost glowing ornament. 'How did I miss that one?!' He ran up to it and removed it from its spot. His eyes widened in shock. 'It's a...a...gemini.' The small figurine moved slightly as he twirled it around, looking for some inscription or message. Then he remembered the 'Secret Santa' project and it hit him. He kneeled down and searched through the myriad of gifts, looking for the one with the matching figure on it. 'Yes!' Upon finishing it he pulled it out and quickly tore the wrapping paper away. Under it was a plain 2x4 cardboard box, but he knew perfectly well never to judge a book by its cover. He lifted the lid and grabbed the piece of paper inside...another message. Actually, it was a quote from a novel.

          _"...and so she entered the forest, not knowing what lay ahead. Though, somehow she knew that no harm would come to her as she progressed farther through its never ending paths..." (Babbitt, Natalie. "Tuck Everlasting")_

          _'If a quote isn't clear enough, go to where you confide, it's a reunion you just can't miss, so now's not the time to run and hide.'_

'These messages are getting weirder and weirder...wait...path? Place where I confide? But that doesn't even make sen-the garden!' Yugi collected the giftwrap and threw it away, then raced towards the exit. After numerous staircases, with some trips here and there, he bursted through the doors and stopped just after the treshold. *breath breath* He took a moment to catch his breath, then sprinted into the garden's pathways. He had come here so many times he knew the way by heart. Every step he took, every turn he made was exact, precise, until he finally reached his destination: the small clearing by the Chrysanthemums bushes with the stone bench by the corner.

          He didn't take time to catch his breath, he just looked around and started walking. "Yami?" Yugi went up to the bench, then poked his head around the corner...nothing. He sighed, then went around the opposite corner, just to see if he had made a wrong turn. He knew better, it was silent, no one was around. Yugi leaned against the hedge and slowly fell to the ground. He took out both notes and re-read them, then closed his eyes as he pulled his legs up to his chest. 'Just my imagination...' After a minute or so, he decided that he should get back before anyone noticed that he was gone...then felt a small breeze brush against his cheek. Out of curiosity, he looked around the hedge's edge to see another piece of paper land on the bench. He rubbed his eyes to see that it was actually there, then looked up and saw a feather falling. 

          When his gaze returned to the bench, his jaw dropped in disbelief. All he could manage was a whisper... "Yami...". The angel dusted himself off, obviously not happy with his landing. He took a look around, then sat down with a sigh. 

          "Kel...I knew I shouldn't have asked you to do this." He crumpled the paper in his hand. "You either dropped this off too early or too late." He dropped his head to look at the ground. "Now what?" Yugi was so excited to see his his angel again he got up too fast and fell through the hedge. "What?" Yami brought his head up to look around. "Who's there?" He got up and checked around the corner, but since Yugi fell in, he didn't see anything. 

          "Help...Yami." 

          "Yugi?!" When he split the hedge, he saw his little charge looking up at him with his right foot still stuck and his left elbow propping him up. "Yugi." Yami quickly helped the little boy up and brought him to his side of the bush. He didn't bother to dust off, he just embraced his friend and it didn't look like he was willing to let go. It wasn't like Yami minded though, he missed Yugi so much, but he knew that if he didn't let go soon, they were going to stay like this all night. So he slowly pulled away, just enough to see his angelic face. "Hey."

          "Hey. Yami...I know that this is going to sound weird, but what are you doing here? I thought that something bad was going to happen if-"

          "If I stayed?" Yugi nodded. "Well, turns out that Yanazi, the head elder, was lying. I don't really want to relive that moment right now though, so let's just say, we're in the clear." Yugi smiled, then continued the hug. While doing so he noticed that Yami wasn't wearing his oversized white t-shirt and jeans, he was now in a blue shirt with matching blue pants (Not jeans). Yugi pulled away for a second and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 

          "Yami...what-what are you wearing?" Yami sighed.

          "Oh, that's the 'uniform' we have to wear. Which reminds me...maybe later, when we get back to your house, you can lend me something else-"

          "Get back to my house?"

          "Yes, tomorrow...didn't your doctor say you can go home."

          "Ya but, you're coming?" 

          "Uh huh...oh yea, I didn't tell you."

          "What? Is it good news?"

          "Very good, from now on, I'm always going to be with you."

          "H-how? Won't you get in-"

          "Trouble? I'd be in trouble if I left you."

          "I don't get it."

          "Yugi, I'm your permanent guardian angel. My sole responsibility is to watch over you and make sure you don't get hurt." Realization of what he said slowly hit him, and his face lit up when he understood.

          "Really!!?!!?"

          "Really Yug-ehh." Another hug from the little guy stopped him in his tracks. Deciding that enough had been said, he just embraced him and enjoyed the moment. But when he felt Yugi's head turn, then heard him stifle a yawn, he brought his hand to Yugi's head and slowly ruffled his silky hair.

"Yugi, if you're tired, I can bring you back up to your room."

          "No, no I'm fine."

          "Yugi it's very late, and besides, I'm not going anywhere." He pulled out of the hug and brought both his hands to his shoulders. "What do you say?"

          "Um...ok." He turned to walk around the corner when Yami appeared in front of him, picked him up (Like when you hug someone), and flew off towards the building.

          "I find that this is much faster."

          "Cool. It's definitely easier on my legs." As they approached the wall, Yami phased through, then quickly floated to the familiar room. He stopped by the door and put him down, then waited. "What's wrong?"

          "Is Alan asleep yet? I know that a stampede couldn't wake him, but I want to be careful."

          "Oh, no need to worry. *steps in and motions the angel to follow* Alan left about an hour ago. He's all better." Yami walked in and closed the door behind him.

          "That's good."

          "I was wondering...did one of your friends heal him?" He climbed into his bed as Yami pulled up the chair.

          "I don't think so, angels aren't sent down for everything you know."

          "Oh, ok." When Yugi finally got comfortable, he grabbed his puzzle and the remaining pieces, then glanced at the clock (11:41 PM). He started working on the last 3 bits, then something popped into his head. "Yami, I've been meaning to ask you something."

          "What is it?"

          "Who left those weird notes for me? The ones that eventually led me outside to the garden?"

          "Oh, that was Kelina. After I left the Elysium Circle, I ran into her, and asked for another favor."

~$^**_flashback_**^$~

          _"Yam? Where's the fire?"_

_          "Kel, I got the best news, it's the best worst news ever!"_

_          "Hold your doves Yam, what in heaven are you babblin' 'bout?"      _

_          "I'm going to be Yugi's permanent guardian angel!"_

_          "Really? Well Yam that's wonderful!"_

_          "I know! I have to take care of a few things before I go but I need you to do something for me."_

_          "What Yam?" He pushed her near the edge as he told her what to do._

_          "I need you to leave notes, hints that'll lead Yugi to our spot in the garden. Can you do that Kel?"_

_          "A'course I can Yam. Oh, but this is the absolute last time I do any favor for you."_

_          "Fine, fine, just do this." He withdrew his wings, and began to fly away. "Thanks Kel."_

_          "Really, I don't know why I keep helpin' him." She too flew off, then grabbed a piece of paper+pen and began on the notes._

~$^**_end flashback_**^$~

          "Oh...now it makes sense. Though, the notes didn't make much sense, if any. *looks up to Yami* Good thing I could read her writing."

          "Ya, I always ask her to speak instead of write whenever possible."

          "I'm gonna take that as a complement Yam." Yami sighed and let his head hit the soft blankets.

          "No...no no no."

          "I'm gonna believe that you love hearin my lovely voice, so I'll talk more often, kay hun?" Yami brought his hands to his hair and shook his head. 

          "Kel what in the name of heaven are you doing here? *looks up to her* Aren't you supposed to be up there? *points up*" Unbeknownst to the two of them, Yugi was sitting in bed, watching them, and finishing the puzzle.

          "Well Yam, Yanazi sent me an Harlon down here to visit you once an awhile. Just to make sure you're still takin care of lil Yugi." 

          "Does that...that means that you are going to be with me...everyday?!"

          "Me an Harlon. *giggles* We'll be the 3 Musketeers once again." Yami groaned and let his head fall to one side. 

          "Where is Harlon then?"

          "If you had paid attention, you'd know that he's right *turns around*... here. Harlon! Where didya run off to?" Yami took no care in whispering his reply.

          "Probably far, far away from you." Kelina snapped around and started her fit.

          "Uh! Why, you insensitive lil...you must have some nerve to say things like that to me. After all the times I've helped you and stood by your side! I never...well sugar, don't expect to see this pretty lil face around anymore until you apologize. Because I'll have you know Yam, I am a sophisticated young lady, and I won't stand for this!"

          "Then sit."

          "Sugar, you are really testing my patience. If I were you, heaven forbid, I'd quite while I was ahead." She crossed her arms and turned her back to him, while Yami calmly took a deep breath. 

          "All right Kel, I'm sorry."

          "Honey, it's gonna take more than that to bring this lady back to your side." Sighing again, Yami took out a crumpled piece of paper and read it slowly.

          "I'm truly sorry Ms. Kelina, I promise never to insult you or anything that has to do with you, which includes family, friends, and appearance. *Kelina starts to smile* I will try to think about your feelings before I say something offensive and *turns paper over* will do my best to be nicer towards you, which includes being appreciative, supportive, and comforting. Kelina, please forgive me." As the other angel began to turn around, Yami quickly stuffed the paper back in his pant pocket and put on a sad face. 

          "Oh, all right Yam *runs up and hugs him* you're forgiven."

          "Yeah." She quickly let go of him and proceeded to Yugi, who had heard the 'apology' but was currently concentrating on his puzzle. 

          "What're you doin' sweetie?" Yami answered, not wanting to break his charge's concentration.

          "He's trying to finish that puzzle. I think he's almost done."

          "Really? My, my, you are a very clever boy."

          "Thanks." Yugi muttered, then picked up the last piece. "One more to go." Yugi tried to fit it in, but it wouldn't place itself. So he held it to the bottom and turned it clockwise until *click* it went into place. "Wow, I'm done! I actually finished it!" He held it up and looked at his accomplishment, then smiled, obviously very pleased with himself.

          "That's amazin' sugar, you are quite the architect."

          "Yes, finally." 

          "What did you say Yam?"

          "I-I said yes, great job Yugi."

          "Thanks guys, this took a lot of effort, but now it's done! And I can show it to Ryou tomorrow. *turns it around* It kinda looks like the one that Ryou has." Yami looked at him, a look of seriousness in his ruby eyes.

          "What? Ryou has one of these items too?" Yugi met his gaze.

          "Ya. It's not a pyramid, or a puzzle, *points to the eye on the puzzle* but it has this eye on it."

          'Hm...I wonder if that other angel...'

          "Is something wrong Yami?"

          "Uh...no. Just thinking. *looks at clock, 11:58pm* I think we should leave anyway, you need your rest." Both angels turned to leave, until Yugi cried out.

          "Wait!" One word was all Yami needed to hear t stop him in his tracks and return to his charge's side.

          "What?" Yugi looked down to his puzzle.

          "You said...said that you weren't going to leave me anymore."

          "Oh, that. Don't worry I'll be back. Whenever you call me I'll come." Yugi smiled, then put the newly finished puzzle on his nightstand. "I mean, if I stayed here all the time, you'd never have any privacy. *leans in near Yugi's ear* And Kelina's voice would keep ringing in your ear." That time he giggled, and gave his angel a hug before sinking into his warm, fuzzy sheets. 

          "G'night Yami." He fixed the little boy's covers, then kissed him lightly on his forehead.   

          "Good night Yugi." He smoothed out his hair, then glanced at the clock again (12:00 AM). "And Merry Christmas." He walked away from the bed, then motioned Kelina to follow. They both headed towards the open window, became invisible, and phased out, letting the night breeze flow in and out of the room. 

   (A/N: Why would I end it there? We still have to get to Christmas! Read on loyal reviewers before Tym gets here and edits everything!)

****Yugi's room, 10:45 AM****

          After a night like that, how could anyone expect Yugi to wake up earlier than 10am? Yugi's granpa obviously expected his grandson to be up by then because he was waiting his room when he woke up. Fortunately, the sun's rays disturbed the little boy so much that he forced himself to wake up and get out of the bright light. He turned on his side and opened his eyes, then he saw his granpa.

          "Good morning Yugi, and Merry Christmas." Yugi rubbed his eyes and pulled out the separation curtain to block the sun, then responded.

          "Morning granpa, how long have you been here?"

          "Long enough to know that something big must have happened last night." Yugi sat up and shrugged his shoulders, trying to think of something to say.

          "Oh ya, *grabs puzzle* I finished this." His granpa took it and studied it for a min. before handing it back to his grandson. 

          "Very nice Yugi, I'm impressed at your determination and skill. But, that's not what I'm talking about."

          "Then...what-"

          "I'm talking about *looks over his shoulder at the open door* that  ...thing."

          "What thing?"

          "You know, Ya-*nurse walks in to prepare the room for the next occupant* uh...that thing we were talking about yesterday."

          "We talked about lots of stuff yesterday."

          "The thing that you were obsessed about for the past few days." 

          "Oh! You mean the...*looks at nurse* the...*spots a painting of fruit next to her* the...kiwi." Granpa raised an eyebrow at him.

          "The...kiwi." (He said it more like a statement than a question.)

          "Yes, the kiwi...that could have hurt me if I...*nurse looks at him* kept it too long."

          "Yes! Yes, the kiwi. *nurse goes back to her own business* Did something happen to the kiwi...last night?"

          "Yea, he came ba-I mean, I found it again...in the garden."

          "Really? That's great Yugi! So that's why you were smiling in your sleep." *nurse shakes her head and leaves* Yugi tilted his head. 

          "You watched me sleep?!" 

          "I came by too early."

          "Uh...huh. Well, ya. It was so great to see him again, and guess what? He's staying!"

          "What do you mean?"

          "I mean he's staying! The kiw-I mean Yami is my permanent guardian angel now!"

          "Really?"

          "Ya! Isn't that great?!"

          "Yes, yes it is."

          "By the way, where's mom and Kazen?" Granpa got up and walked to Alan's old bed.

          "They're down at your doctor's office filling out some release forms. They asked me to come up here and get you ready to leave."

          "Oh, but my friends are-"

          "Are coming. Don't worry Yugi, they're coming."

          "Good."

          "Yugi."

          "Ya?"

          "Where's Alan?" Yugi finally got out of his bed and began to gather his belongings.

          "Oh, he left yesterday night. But we're going to keep in touch."

          "That's nice to hear, I'm glad that he doesn't have to spend Christmas here in the hospital." Granpa proceeded to help Yugi pack all of his things. It wasn't much, just some clothes, his deck, and a few other necessities. When they were done, Granpa took the bag and headed for the door. "I'll carry this for you, why don't you get dressed and I'll meet you down in the lobby in 10 minutes."          

          "Ok." Granpa left and Yugi changed from his hospital gown to a pair of blue jeans and a fuzzy red sweatshirt. Then he sat down in the chair by his bed, and grabbed the puzzle. He had a silver chain that he found a while ago and began to string it through the loop on the 'top' of the puzzle. When he finished, he pulled on it a few times to make sure it was secure, then put it around his neck. 

          "Merry Chris'mas Yug." Joey stepped through the door while Yugi got up. 

          "Merry Christmas Joey. You're the first one to come today."

          "Actually the secon', Tristan got here before me but took a detour by the office."

          "Actually Joey, you're third, Tristan's second, and I'm first." Ryou peeked through the door and walked in. 

          "Ryou? When did you get here."

          "I was with Yugi's mum when I spotted Tristan by the office."

          "Oh, no wonder I din't see ya." Ryou nodded, then saw the puzzle.

          "Yugi, you finished the puzzle!" Yugi looked down and nodded. 

          "Ya! *takes it off* Here, take a look." Ryou picked it up and turned it around, examining it.

          "Great Yugi, I really didn't think that you were going to finish it that quickly. Excellent Job *hands it back, Yugi puts it back on*"

          "Thanks Ryou, come on, we better get down to the lobby." 

          "Right." They (Ryou and Joey) said in unison, then they headed for the lobby. 

****Down in the lobby****

          Mai arrived shortly after Tristan and Joey, and was now talking to Tea, who had finished volunteering for the holidays. Lena and Kazen had finished filling out any last minute forms as Granpa tossed Yugi's bag in the trunk of their car. There he saw Mokuba running up to the entrance of the hospital with Kaiba close behind. He couldn't catch the younger lad, but he did manage to walk fast enough to meet up with the older Kaiba, so they walked in the lobby together. Inside he saw that his grandson had made his way to his friends, and was currently greeting them. 

          "Merry Christmas Yugi." The little boy was greeted by his late coming friends (A/N: One of my vocab phrases…please bear with me.) and he replied in a happy tone.

          "Hi everybody, Merry Christmas." He smiled, then they all proceeded out the sliding doors. When they came to the fork in the street (One way to the parking lot, other way to the houses and stores.) Yugi stopped.

          "Yugi, aren't you coming with us?" Lena asked her son. 

          "Actually, I was thinking that I could go with my friends...if that's ok."

After thinking for a few seconds, it looked like she was about to say no. Then Kazen stepped in.

          "C'mon Lena, let the boy go." She looked at him with shock, Yugi mirrored the same expression. "He should be with his friends, after all he was stuck in the hospital for most of his winter vacation." Lena started thinking again, considering what her newly wed husband had said. A small smile crossed her lips before she spoke.

          "All right, go on."

          "Really?! Thanks mom." He turned to leave, then heard his mother's voice again.

          "But...you have to be home by 5pm (It's 11:45am now) so that we can have a family dinner, kay?" He looked at his granpa, then Kazen. Both nodded, and had a look that said 'Just say yes, the deal won't get better than this'. So he agreed.

          "Ok mom, I'll make sure that I check the time. Bye mom, granpa, Ka..." He paused, then finished his sentence. "...dad." He saw a smile on his 'dad's' face before turning around to his friends. As they walked down the street he could hear the footsteps of his family disappear, and the sound of his friends talking increased. Before he was too far down the block he took one last look at the hospital and its garden. He couldn't believe that a little slip up started all this. Good thing he was careless, otherwise he never would have met Yami, Kelina, or Alan. Nor would he have known about angels (that they really exist), and if it wasn't for Yami, he would still be distant around his new father. He smiled, then a voice snapped him out of his daze.

          "Yo Yug, whatcha lookin' at?"

          "Oh, nothing. Just...thought I saw something."

          "Whatever, hey guys, what should we do now?" Tristan looked ahead, and the arcade came to view.

          "Why don't we head down to the arcade? We can kill some time there until we can think of something better." Tea thought about that, then suggested something else.

          "Or, we could see a movie. Like "Two weeks notice" or "The Two Towers". (A/N: Both are really great! "Two weeks notice" is funny, a great romance flick. And even though LotR 2 is long, it's definitely worth it.) Ryou agreed to that suggestion.

          "Yes, why don't we see "The Two Towers? It's supposed to be really good." 

          "But whatta 'bout the arcade?" 

          "Hold it boys, why don't we go to the arcade now, and then we can go see the movie afterwards?" Everyone seemed to like Mai's idea, so they agreed to it. "I just hope the movie isn't too long."

          "Yea, after all lil Yugi's gotta be back before 5...wight wittle Yugi?" (Said in a diminutive/teasing way) Joey put his arm on the boy's shoulder and ruffled his hair with his other hand. Yugi pushed his hands away and crossed his arms. 

          "Ok, ok, I get it." Joey grinned, then put his arms over his head.

          "Heh, jus playin' Yug." Mai tilted her head and pushed the blonde a little.

          "You are such a dork, Joey."

          "Am not lil Ms. High and Mighty!"

          "And what's that supposed to mean, Joseph?!" Yugi and Ryou held the two apart while Tristan tried to settle them down.

          "All right that's enough you two." Kaiba crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

          "Oh brother, why do I put up with this?" Mokuba pulled on his brother's blue coat.          

          "Because they're your friends." The older one just looked away as Tea commented on the scene.

          "It's like this every time they're together. You'd think they learned their lesson already." As the group kept trying to settle each other down, two angels followed them from behind.

          "It'll be like this all the time?"

          "Yup. Betta get used to it, sugar cuz we'll be here for awhile." She linked her arm with his as he sighed, but smiled when he saw that his charge smiled (Because Joey and Mai had stopped fighting).

          'Guess I'll have to get used to it, after all, I'll be watching over him forever.' Just then Mai slapped Joey for insulting her, the fighting continued, but everyone else had given up on them, and walked into the arcade. *sigh* 'Forever...*looks at Kelina, then to the group*...damn that's a long time.' Then he followed his little angel into the arcade, it was going to be a long day.

                                                 ~Angels Watching Over Me~

~*~*~*~*~

SS-Hey! I finished it! *pops a streamer, throws confetti in the air and puts a cone hat on Tym*

Tym-You're not done yet, you still have to wait and see what the readers have to say.

SS-Right, what did you dudes and dudettes think? Please r/r one last time to see if I should write another fic, epilogue, there's even room here for a sequel. I dropped clues, but this can stand alone. It would probably be short anyway.

Tym-We'll see what they say...I'm betting sequel.

SS-I don't think so, I'd need at least 5 requests for one anyway. Bet you $10 no sequel.

Tym-You're on. *shakes*

SS-All right, tkx again to everyone who r/r, and please click the purplish button down there to do that one more time. 

~Happy late holidays, and HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Enjoy the last hours of '02, my **_GrAdUaTiNg_** year. *Sweet Dweams* minna-san!

Tym-Prove her wrong, ask for both if you want. I'll talk her into writing more if you guys want it. Well, Ashes ta Ashes digidudes, this is Tyrannomon signin' out. *jumps off the bed and runs out of the room* 

**Happy 2002! Watch the ball drop in Times Square people and get the confetti ready! '03 is coming in 5…4…3…2…1…*throws streamers everywhere* Happy New Year people! **

(As you can tell, I'm hyped about this…cya next yr.!)


	16. Epilogue

SS-Wow! Over 100 reviews!!! *faints*

Tym-I'm just as shocked as you are SS. *SS gets up*

SS-That's sooo cool! I never thought this thing would get off the ground-

Tym-Ahem...

SS-What?  
Tym-*claps hands together* Show me the money. 

SS-*sigh* All right. *hands Tym $10*

Tym-Yes! Cha-ching! You guys came through! Tkx to Silver Dragon, Empress Sarah-sama, Ms. Prongs and lots of others, we got enough votes for a sequel!

SS-Um hm. I'll start working on that ASAP. Better look out for it, the title will be... 'Sent to Save Me'.

Tym-Ya, and by request (and since I nagged her into it) here's a short epilogue. (DISCLAIMER-We don't own YGO, if we did, this would be a short movie...not a long fan fic.)

&**words to readers**&

~You guys are great! Fantastic! Thanks so much for all of your support and comments! Now, you guys have put up with my mistakes before (Tym-Man, those were REAL big no-no's), but bear with me...an epilogue is jus a lil extra of the story right? A small look into the future? Hope so...cuz that's what this is, a lil in the life of Y+Y and a lead-in to the sequel. Sry if that's not what a real epilogue is, but that's what it is for me *adds epilogue to SS's vocab book*

Last Time 

~Do I really need to write this up? I'm sure you guys remember what happened last time. But incase you forget, or didn't read it (Didn't read it? You better go back and read it!) here's the scoop. Yami became Yugi's permanent guardian angel...and if it weren't for the fact that Yami loved his charge, he'd be very pissed about it. Now let's get started!

~*~*~*~*~

                                                **Angels Watching Over Me**

                                                              Epilogue

****In Yugi's room (his real room, not hospital), around 10:32pm****

          Yugi had just finished his shower and was about to change. He took the puzzle off (Which had become the home of his guardians.) and slipped into his soft, blue pajamas with the sleepy sheep on them (Just like mine! XD). 

          'It feels good to be in these rather then the hospital ones.' He pulled back his covers of his bed, then switched the lamp on his night stand off. That's when his angel came out, the one that looked like him, not the one who talked a lot. Yugi looked at him. "Hi Yami." 

          "Hello Yugi." When they got back from the movie...and finished dinner...Yugi found an extra pair of black jeans (That were too big for him.) and an over sized blue t-shirt for Yami to wear in place of his uniform. They fit him perfectly, which was lucky for them because Yugi wasn't about to ask his dad for clothes that were obviously too large for him. 

          "Where's Kelina?" Yami sat down on the edge of his charge's bed.

          "She's sleeping."

          "Already?"

          "Yes, thankfully she got tired from the day's activities. Now I can have some peace in there." Yugi smiled. Yami usually stayed out of the puzzle, even if Yugi didn't need him. He'd explore the rest of the house, or fly out, while still keeping an eye on the lil boy. Kelina stayed inside most of the time, decorating the rooms and/or annoying Yami. 

          Inside the puzzle were two rooms, one for Kelina, and one for Yami and Harlon. Even though the purpose was to give Kelina more space, she despised it and therefore stayed in the other angels' room most of the time. Harlon didn't seem to mind her company, especially since she bugged Yami more than him. But those teasings usually led to fights, and that was the only time Harlon would come out and talk to Yugi (Unless Yugi called to him in particular...which wasn't too often).

          "Are you going to sleep now?" Yugi nodded.

          "Yea, I missed my comfortable bed, plus, all that walking around tired me out." He climbed in while Yami tucked him in. 

          "It was pretty busy, first the arcade."

          "Then the movie."

          "But it ended early so you all went to-"  
          "The mall, which was a big mistake, especially since there were a bunch of sales, so-"

          "Tea and Mai ran all around while all you guys, except Mokuba, carried the bags."

          "Uh huh. I'm surprised they don't make shopping a sport, it's a lot harder than it looks."

          "I know, I'm glad I didn't have to go through that." Yugi sat up and made a face at him.

          "Ya. You just sat there watching us, why didn't you help me?!" Yami matched his expression.

          "Well I couldn't let the others see me now could I?" Yugi crossed his arms and looked away. Yami tilted his head, then scooted over to him and wrapped his arms around his charge's waist. Yugi didn't seemed phased by this since he was still looking away from the angel. So Yami pulled him over and leaned against the headboard. Yugi still looked away. Yami thought for a moment, then decided to work his magic.

          "Ya-Yami!! st-stop it!" Yami started tickling the lil boy into submission, and it was working. "Ya-Yami!!! I give-give!! I give i-in!! Sto-op Pl-please!!" 

          "All right." He did as he wished and stopped tickling him, but still had his arms around him. 

          *sigh* "I forgive you Yami." Yami raised an eyebrow at him.

          "Forgive me?"

          "Uh huh...for not helping me out...and for tickling me just now." Yami shook his head. Then Yugi turned over so that his arms could fall by Yami's side. He rested his head on Yami's chest and closed his eyes. "G'night Yami."

          'Now why does this scene seem familiar?' "Good night Yugi." He adjusted his position so that he and Yugi were more comfortable, then closed his eyes too. 'Well, it's a good kind of familiar. The only thing that's missing is-' Yami was cut off from his thoughts when he heard the doorknob turning. Panicked, he became invisible, sank into the bed, and pulled the covers over them so it looked like Yugi was asleep on the bed...instead of asleep on him. The door opened and Yami looked over to see who it was, and there stood Yugi's mother and father. He was really worried now, but calmed down when they didn't come in. They just stood there, looking at their son.

          "Doesn't he look cute?"

          "Adorable Lena, just like a little angel." Yami smiled.        

          'Um hm, just like an angel. In fact, he's more angelic than some of them up there.'

          "Yes. We better leave so he can get some rest.

          "All right." 

          "I really think he likes you more."

          "Yea? Maybe that hospital experience changed him."

          'Heh, it changed him more than you think.' As they walked away Yami breathed out in relief, but wondered why they didn't shut the door with them. He didn't worry much though because he heard another door close, and assumed that it'd be ok to get up and out. So he slowly sat up, careful not to wake him, and got out of the bed (Yugi's still asleep, Yami's carrying him.). Then he gingerly put the lil boy down and pulled the blankets over him. He made sure he was warm and kissed his forehead lightly. *Errr ka-puck...yes, that was my stupid imitation on a door closing* Yami froze, realizing that he was now visible. Praying that it was just the wind, he swirled around and gasped.

          "Gyaa!" He stumbled back, then saw that it was just Yugi's granpa and sighed. "Granpa please don't sneak up on me like that." He stepped out of the shadows and walked up to him. 

          "Well it was your fault, you let down your guard...and I didn't even say a word." Yami shook his head and looked back to Yugi, making sure that he didn't wake him. Yugi stirred a little, but was still asleep. Yami sighed in relief, then turned back to granpa. "I was wondering when you'd show up. Yugi told me that you were back, but I haven't seen you since the hospital." He walked over to his grandson and fixed the covers. "I suspected you were here when Yugi perked up. And because I heard him laughing earlier...you're lucky that my daughter and son-in-law didn't hear it." Yami looked down. "But I am glad that you're back, Yugi missed you." Yami looked up and nodded.

          "Yes, he told me...and showed me. *thinks back to the garden* But...if memory serves me, I think he told me that he missed the kiwi?" Granpa smiled.

          "Oh, he told you about that." 

          "Uh huh, but I'm going to forget it, and pray that Kelina doesn't hear about it."

          "Kelina?"

          "Another angel...she and Harlon are my friends, and are here to help me watch over Yugi."

          "I see, at least you won't be lonely when you aren't with Yugi." Yami thought about that.

          "No...I think I'd rather be lonely." Granpa gave him a weird look, but Yami continued. "You'll understand once you've met her. Good night Granpa." Yami put his hand on Yugi's and smiled, he could tell that Yami wanted to stay with him, but knew that the boy needed his sleep. So he whispered a good night and vanished back into the puzzle. Yugi pulled his hand under the covers, turned to his side and sighed (A happy sigh). Granpa took that as a good thing, and left, closing the door behind him. 

****Ryou's room (same time)****

          *yawn* "I better get to bed, otherwise I won't be able to wake up in the morning." Ryou got up from his chair an proceeded to his bed on the opposite side of his room. He winced as his arm hit the dresser next to his bed, rubbing his hand over the cuts and bruises that were spread across his upper arm. He sighed, remembering the night he received them. Pushing away the bad memories, he reached his bed. As he pulled the covers back, Ryou spotted his present, the ring that he and Bakura had found together. *smiles* He picked it up and looked at it again. "I can't believe he gave this to me. I'll have to find some way to repay him...then again, when's the next time I'm likely to run into him." *sigh* He put the ring down, turned off the lights, and climbed into his bed. 

          As he drifted to sleep (which wasn't too hard considering all he had done that day), the cold wind howled against his window, but it wasn't enough to wake him. Luckily, it suddenly subsided, but the latch came undone anyway, and the window opened. A shadowy figure appeared beside the boy's chair, and it grabbed the top of it, obviously a lil unstable.          

          'There has to be an easier way to get here than that.' The person (You probably know who it is already, but keep reading.) looked around the room, examining everything until his eyes landed on the sleeping boy. "Ah, so we meet again, and a lot sooner then you expected." (Big hint!) He retracted his wings and walked over to his bedside. The person lifted the ring and saw that a rope had been added so that Ryou could wear it around his neck. "Clever." He brushed back the boys hair so that he could see his face. "But let's see how clever you really are. Yes, let's see how quickly you can figure things out...hopefully not very long. Hm, I'll be waiting." Just as Ryou slowly opened his eyes, the shadowed figure disappeared. The boy looked up, then saw that his window was open.

          "Hm...the wind must have blown it open." He got up and closed it, then noticed the ring glow a little. He sat down on his bed and picked it up. "Must have been my imagination." He put it down and returned to the comfort of his covers. He was asleep in seconds. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

SS-I'm afraid that's it...after all, epilogues are s'pose to be short. But I'll try and get the 1st ch. of the sequel out ASAP. It might take a bit though cuz school's starting up again.

Tym-And remember, it won't be 'Angels Watching Over Me', it'll be 'Sent to Save Me'.

SS-That's right, so r/r and take some guesses...(even though you guys already know)...Who's the shadowy figure? What's up with the ring? And where did those bruises and cuts come from? (As you can tell the sequel will concentrate on Ryou and _______, but Y+Y will still be there.) Special mention to anyone who can figure out the last one...though it would probably be on pure luck, then again, luck can be just as good if not, even better as skill sometimes. But if your luck isn't too great, you'll find out when I put out the sequel. Cya then! Sweet Dweams!

Tym-Ya! Ashes ta Ashes digidudes and dudettes!


	17. Notice

SS-Hey minna-san! How you all doing?

Tym-I'm sure they're all just fine. Now get on with what you came here to do.

SS-All right, all right. Geez you're a lil cranky today. Well anyway, like Tym was saying, I came to tell all you readers that I posted the sequel to AWOM, 'Sent to Save Me'. I got the prologue/1st ch. up and I'm working on the next one. 

Tym-Correction, she'll continue working on the 2nd ch. AFTER this week.

SS-NO WAY!

Tym-Fine, after this week**end**. She's got finals to study for. 

SS-Oh okey. Well, you guys can enjoy that…*pulls out biology book, math notebook, and a copy of "The Odyssey"* while I *sigh* _enjoy_ this. Cya! Wish me luck! Sweet Dweams!

Tym-An juss to let you all know, I won't be submitting the 2nd ch. because I have no idea where she's goin with this one…Ashes ta Ashes digidudes! 


End file.
